Hold The Heavens
by Atlanrom
Summary: No matter what he does, No matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means surpassing the True Magics. AU.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings_ , _various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_ _. **I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU**_**

 ** _Summary: No matter what he does, No matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always been and always will be the Fake Magician. Magician Shirou._**

 **Thanks for encouraging comments.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 ** _(Shirou POV)_**

"Who are you?" The Greatest of all Dragons asked me. His red body, tall enough to dwarf the Himalayas and wide enough to outstretch the continents were scaled like armour that has never been and never will be pierced.

With courage not my own, I stared back unflinchingly.

"Who are you, _Emiya Shirou?"_ The Great Red asked me as we stood in the dream of my soul. The Gears that forged the strongest of blades continued spinning above us in the eternal realm of Unlimited Blade Works.

"Who are you to make fire **_dream?!_** " The Dragon roared and my world erupted in fires. The chains of Enkidu binding the One born of Dreams melted, my bones made of blades melted and yet I didn't fear.

Oh mother of all that is holy, why didn't I fear.

My dreams came into reality, for a defined measure of reality.

 ** _AVALON._**

 ** _Trace Overedge!_**

I didn't spoke as much as I thought so loud that everyone in this dimension would have heard.

The greatest of Ancient Fae artefacts came into existence between us and defended me. Its exaggerated dimensions matched the Great Red and parted me from the heat of his wrath, defending me at the same time healing me.

Healing me but not fast enough. Well that can be rectified.

 ** _Excalibur._**

The crystallization of Human's hope, the Last of Noble Phantasm and Sword of Victory was sheathed into the oversized scabbard. Fitting perfectly despite their size difference due to Fae Magic. Bolstering healing and defence of Avalon.

My body healed back in the instant. That's better.

"Amazing." The voice was tinged with actual awe before it dissipated back into deep, guttural voice I associated with the Dragon.

"To be capable of replicating Lost Fae Magic? It certainly gives you credit, doesn't it, Lord Emiya" the Dragon said.

For the first time since I entered this dimension, I parted my lips and spoke.

"Please call me Shirou, Lord Emiya was a cunt." My eyes, if the dragon could have seen, filled with magic as I prepared my strongest attack.

"Shirou it is." The Dragon accepted even as its eyes snapped open from the near infinite prana output it felt from around it.

"Oh and what would this be?" Unbothered by what it probably had already discerned, the Dragon asked. No matter.

 ** _Trace Overedge, Superanumery Manifestation._**

The Excalibur-Avalon due replicated in a bizarre manner, enclosing the great dragon like the great walls of China in a manner similar to how a sheep herd would be enclosed.

But it wouldn't be enough to merely capturing the dragon, when the dream faded away, so would the Avalon freeing the majestic creature once more.

And that was a limitation that didn't apply on his opponent. Unlike his dream, the Dream of the Great Red was an eternal one.

His Aria came again once more to his lips as he chanted.

 ** _My body is made out of swords._**

A divine construct began taking shape in a place far away, yet within the realm of his imagination all the same.  
 _  
_ _ **My blood is of iron and my heart of glass.**_

Fae Magic, impossible for humans to understand the slightest yet on my very command came into existence, forging the divine metal. _  
_ _ **I have overcome countless battlefields.**_

"Are you seeing me now, Saber?" I asked once more to someone that I used to know. ** _  
Not even once retreating,_**

In between lives, an eternity lied before my eyes. In the land of Avalon, every happiness and every magic had been mine. ** _  
Not even once being victorious._**

The sword had finally been sheathed in its beloved scabbard. ** _  
The bearer lies here alone, forging iron in a hill of swords._**

But now it was time for the sword to be drawn once more. ** _  
Thus, my life needs no meaning._**

An eternity I had rested in the holy lands of Avalon but now an Emiya Shiro had a need for his Unlimited Blade Works once more. ** _  
This body is made out of infinite swords._**

With a promise that I would seek an eternity with her once more, I had left the Holy Lands.

 ** _Unlimited Blade Works: Creed of Magic_**

The one True Magic, the one that I Faked during my two century of lifetime. The one that exceeded all other Magics and far exceeded mage crafts of all kind. The one that defeated the very manifestations of planets like Type Mercury.

A sword divine and magnificent came into existence above the equally magnificent dragon causing the reptile to take in the sight of a sword whose name everyone would know by merely looking at it.

"Excalibur..."

Hope, flawless and firm.

Perfect in measure that even the Fae of the Great Lake of Avalon couldn't differentiate in the original and the construct.

So perfect that universe itself couldn't accept that the construct was anything but original.

But it was merely the First Magic that he was capable of in this realm. The Denial of Nothing, the ability to create everything from nothing. Ability to withdraw Excalibur itself from nothing but a thought.

[Stage 2]

Second Magic, Operation of Parallel World. With another thought, the sword whose name no one knew came into existence. A sword which I had forged from endless study of Zelretch's Jewelled Sword. A Mystique code that belonged only to Shirou Emiya.

As soon as it came into existence, it faded away. Destroyed by sheer unrealism of what the sword was. An anathema rejected not by Gaia but by Universe itself. Nevertheless, it had completed its function.

A rupture occurred in the reality of my dream's fabric. A rupture across parallel universes directly into a universe made of infinite prana. Prana that was now in the domain of my dream. Mine to do as I please.

[Stage 3]

Now this was going to be tricky.

People called me by various name. Iron Wrought Mage, The Fake Sword, Second Mage Killer or perhaps most famously the Fake Magician but it wasn't true.

While I was capable of a portion of all five magics, I wasn't a magician in a traditional sense since regardless of my capability I would never be capable of withdrawing entire castles as Lord Emrys or King Solomon were able to with The First Magic, nor would I be ever able to transverse numerous universe like Zelretch was able to.

The true reason I was called Fake Magician was this. Individually my magics were nothing but degraded fakes but in a tandem was where the potential lied.

 ** _Third Magic, Heaven's Feel._**

In an instant, another sword that belonged to only Emiya Shirou materialized and stabbed me in the heart. The ability to anchor to soul to a reality cutting it off from passing on for a while. Immortality and Invulnerability for a minute.

If only the fucking prick Jubstacheit could see me now. Fucking Einzberns probably masturbated to this magic. Guess who is nobility now, bitch?!

 ** _Fifth Magic: Magic Blue_**

This time the dragon's eyes snapped open in horror as he screamed.

" ** _EMIYA, WHAT THE HELL_** ** _LL_** **LL** LLLllll..."

His words were distorted as a sword self destructed in this dream, an infinite distance away. Yet its affect was felt still here.

All the time in world was sacrificed. I doubted that I could handle the reality marble for more than a minute now. The Heaven's Feel magic had its duration reduced to less than ten seconds. But it was worth it. Now the time was mine. Better work fast.

[Final Stage]

 ** _Fourth Magic: Truth Manifestation_**

My manifestation of Gilgamesh's Sword of Rupture Ea. A scabbard capable of forcing the Truth on the Universe sheathed the Excalibur. Sheathed it was, yet stronger and deadlier it was now. The Truth that Universe was Chaos once and to Chaos it shall return.

 ** _Trace ON: BREAK PHANTASM_**

Using Heaven's feel, I forced my soul beyond its limit. Knowing that I could finally handle the near infinite prana of Second Magic without my soul tearing apart, I Broke Excalibur.

I could feel my soul ripping apart from the blatant blasphemy I committed and rejoining again due to Heaven's feel, yet I continued. I was beyond pain and thought.

Slowly far above us, the Broken Nobel Phantasm moved towards the dragon but then the Fifth Magic kicked in.

Normally it would take an eternity of time to accelerate something with any mass to the speed of light due to the laws of physics but with the Fifth Magic, time travel was within my domain. I sent Excalibur travelling through an eternity of time.

With a force that belied description, the phantasm stuck the One Born of Dreams.

My reality marble folded upon itself and broke; such was the strength as I slowly floated away into the Dimensional Gap.

I should have stuck to just studying.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: So should I continue?_**

 ** _No promises though, medical has been fucking the shit out of me._**


	2. If That Is What It Takes

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings_** **,** ** _various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU_**

 ** _Summary: No matter what he does, No matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always been and always will be the Fake Magician. Magician Shirou._**

* * *

 **Rewrote the chapter because my fans insisted that Shirou was too OC. Surprisingly, I didn't get many "Oh Shirou is soooo OP." Yeah there were some, but many people were excited at the prospect of a Shirou who is strong.**

* * *

 **Chapter [1]: If that is what it takes**

* * *

 _(Prologue)_

"So close!" Shirou muttered to himself.

His bones were fire, pain was his existence but he couldn't stop. Not now. Not when his family needed him the most.

 _Structural Analysis_

The body of the 15 year old genius trembled with exertion bordering on mortal lines but he kept standing with sheer willpower.

To be a mage is to walk with death. To be a magician is to sleep with the reaper.

This was the flipside of the coin of the so called "genius" that the world always seems to forget.

Isaac Newton was a genius of physics but people seems to forget that he worked over 20 hours a day for close to six decades.

Edison, mayhap is a little more renowned for his failures, with over 2000 hardworked failures in his name before inventing the light bulb.

Now certainly we could name Stephen Hawking (with his ALS) or Einstein himself(a Jew in Nazi Germany) but the story is not about them. The story is of a man who forged himself into a sword. A sword named Emiya Shirou.

Emiya Shirou was a genius certainly. But a genius of hardwork and nothing else.

With a grunt of pain, a hammer struck an anvil in a distance within his soul but ever distant to a man named Emiya Shirou.

Overworked magical core recharged itself from frayed makeshift circuits of cannibalized nerves. His left hand would be beyond repair if the ever distant Utopia, sheathe of Victory, Avalon resting within his soul wasn't working overtime to compensate.

But the pain of shoving a molten rod was still his to bear.

Bent but not broken, Emiya Shirou focussed on the only spell that he was able to cast anymore. He had given up his projections and his heavily advanced tracing years ago when he realized that even the strongest of noble phantasms would be unable to save his sister.

In another world, Kiritsugu would have failed to timely extract Holy Grail from his wife Irisviel von Einzbern, watching as she withered to dust.

In this world, Kiritsugu succeeded in advancing his Severing and Binding magic. Severing the binds of Holy Grail from her soul, he used his command seal to force Saber to destroy the obviously corrupted Grail causing the infamous Fuyuki fires that eventually ended up killing everyone in the area with the lone exception of Shirou.

Things got worse when news reached Kiritsugu that the head of Einzbern, Jubstacheit von Einzbern managed to kidnap his daughter Illyasviel.

Having pre-emptively ended the Fourth Holy Grail War and destroying the Heroic Spirits along with the Holy Grail, Kiritsugu never received the curse of Angra Mainyu and along with his wife, Irisviel von Einzbern who knew every inch of the Einzbern castle; they managed to break in at record pace.

But not fast enough.

Illyasviel's soul had been fused with the Holy Grail. And due to Jubstacheit having taken specific precautions against it , even Kiritsugu's new magecraft couldn't differentiate in her soul and the Holy Grail due to them having fused at an unprecedented rate. Any attempt would just render her soul asunder.

It wasn't like he didn't try. Kiritsugu tried. He tried a lot. Devils and their chess pieces. Angels and their cards. But nobody was strong enough to even come close to the Holy Grail. He would have asked for a miracle but god was dead. No mage was that powerful. The only magician, Zelretch was powerful enough but soul manipulation magecraft was a domain barely in infancy. In few millennium perhaps it would be enough.

But not now. Never now. It was simply impossible to do so in today's time since the magic of soul called Heaven's Feel had been lost long ago and was impossible to recreate it in time to save Illya.

Emiya Shirou didn't give a flying fuck about impossibilities.

* * *

So Fifth Holy Grail War was coming, his sister was progressively growing weaker with the strain produced as the Holy Grail grew stronger and there was simply not enough information about soul in moonlit world to save her.

And the world of science was useless as well, what with the very existence of soul being a debatable matter to them.

This conundrum was what had shaped Emiya Shirou.

Useless at any other form of magic, Shirou had been taught in fits and paces by Kiritsugu about magecraft, eventually finding some success in the semi-useless reinforcement and the completely useless projections, after he opened his magical core. The thing which allowed all devils, angels and mages to access magic in this world.

Shirou had an idea.

An idea to reinforce his very magical core till it produced more prana. Keep redoing this process enough times and you get instant infinite prana supply. Enough to force a miracle.

Obviously, it was too stupid to work.

So after nearly frying his inside out due to piss poor planning, Shirou quickly abandoned the idea in favour of trying to gather more information on soul itself after the full nature of Illya's disease became known to him courtesy of a file that Irisviel left on the table in her forgetfulness.

The file disappeared next day and was never seen again but the words still haunted him.

The only form of magic that was known to interact with soul included the Evil Pieces of devils and Saint System of angels. Luckily, Kiritsugu had multiple evil pieces left from couple of devils he had hunted down the road. Not that Kiritsugu knew that Shirou knew about his side job.

Analysis of the evil pieces was what eventually would lead Shirou to a breakthrough.

 _Structural Analysis_

A sheer brute force approach of analysis which had been outdated even back in 16th century due to far easier and far more specialised spells already existing, the spell was the only thing that could go through evil pieces dangerous anti-analysis protection functions.

It took two years of structurally analysing the evil pieces with no results, before Shirou could even come close to the core of the Evil Piece.

Then suddenly Illya's condition worsened.

It was sudden. Sudden and without much emotion. Like the world had been bleached of its colour. One moment they were sitting on the dining table eating sushi that Kiritsugu had picked up on his way home. A rice lodged in Illya's throat due to her being an incessant chatterbox. She tries to cough it out.

Then suddenly there was so much blood coming out of that small mouth.

It was like somebody had hit a pause button of life. Kiritsugu, Irisviel, an ambulance with sirens and flashing lights. Then there was a play button.

Shirou is sitting outside of the Intensive Care Unit with its top being illuminated by a red sign which had word 'OPERATE' written on it. The metal chair in the waiting room is cold. Sitting on it for hours seems to have not warmed it up at all. Any other time, Shirou would have bothered to get up and sit on the more comfortable plastic chair across him. A nurse came by and places a cup of boiling green tea next to him. A priceless treasure in the chilly winters of Japan.

The lights of the Operation go off and they are allowed to see Illya.

The now cold cup of green tea was still full.

It is almost amazing that how much Shirou could have complained day in and day of Illya never shutting up. Now Illya was quiet and yet Shirou couldn't help the tears that well up in his eyes. He takes her cold and clammy hand and seemed to marvel how his fist is so much bigger than hers.

Just like 8 years ago, the first time Irisviel and Kiritsugu had brought her home after rescuing her. He had promised to protect her always.

He had failed.

* * *

Shirou was always a hard working person. But now he was like a man possessed. If they had not been busy themselves in trying to find a cure, the Emiyas would have noticed.

As it was, Shirou finally broke through the Evil Piece after trying continuously for close to 40 hours straight.

And the answer broke him.

Even the evil piece didn't have anything worthwhile about soul at all. It seems to know how the soul could react to devil magic but nothing at all about the soul itself.

That's when the breakthrough happened.

In a fit of unprecedented rage, Shirou smashed the evil piece to the floor. That went about as well as smashing a glasswork filled with enormous amount of magic could go.

It exploded, littering Shirou's body with shards and blowing a hole, straight through the matting and his right leg.

In the isolated and currently empty for save him Emiya Mansion, nobody saw or heard it happen, unfortunately. Knowing that he would die within minutes if he didn't do anything, Shirou forced himself up with force of willpower.

Then he saw.

Strands of muscles, bone and skin. Thousands of them were stitching themselves back. He was healing, nay scratch that, he was _regenerating._

Flabbergasted, Shirou tried to analyze it. And he saw Utopia.

Its name was Avalon, The Sheathe of Excalibur, Crystallisation of Hope and a Utopia that was ever distant to humans. It was forged by the hands of the ethereal Fey, forged for the One True King and forged in manners beyond all mortal comprehension. And left in his soul when Kiritsugu saved him.

And within it he saw the shadow of his soul. A soul which was mimicking the sheathe perfectly.

With a long forgotten lesson, Shirou traced. Replicating the sheath's very history, he excelled every manufacturing process and finally completed the tracing.

The sheath's history told him of the Fey, it told him of King Arthur, it told him of Fourth Holy Grail War and it told him of Kiritsugu Emiya.

A man who could have stripped him of it to provide a longer life to his real daughter but didn't, correctly fearing that doing so would shatter Shirou's body due to its dependence on Avalon.

But that wasn't the case now.

A perfect copy of Avalon lay strewn upon his laps. He could finally do something useful in his life.

* * *

It was the middle of night but he didn't care. Locking up the Mansion, Shirou ran. Reinforcing his body to as much as his nearly 14 year old frame could take, Shirou ran towards Fuyuki General.

The receptionist barely batted an eye at him, already used to seeing him multiple times a day for close to a year, since Illya went into coma.

The copy of sheathe, covered in a piece of cloth was soon unravelled upon reaching the room.

The implantation took barely a moment as the original Avalon easily slid out of himself and was promptly replaced by the copy.

This was his last hope and Shirou would be damned if he failed due to a flaw in his construction. Better use the original. The fake was more than enough for him.

In a distance close, yet far away, a humongous gear that hung in sky started to spin. A barren wasteland came to be seen with innumerable swords coming to grow out of the ground.

But for the entire miracle he expected, nothing happened.

Another dead end.

It was a tragedy that Shirou left after 4 hours, for if he had stayed for 4 hours and 1 minute, he would have seen pale hands, the colour of snow, twitch.

More than they had in a year.

* * *

His notes of research.

His aspirations.

His fears.

This was his workshop. And it was all for nothing. He promptly binned all of it.

A new approach was clearly needed. Shirou Emiya couldn't allow himself to be overwhelmed by despair. The clock was ticking and his sister needed him.

 _Structural Analysis_

It was only with Avalon that Shirou had an epiphany. The indirect approach was clearly wasted. If he must do it, he had to struggle with his soul in the direct method.

Anybody else would fail to locate his soul, simply lacking the capacity to detect one's soul but ever since analysing Avalon, it was like a sensation had opened itself.

A mishmash of feelings that wasn't any of the conventional ones, laid open his periphery. And in that moment, Shirou knew that he was meddling with something that no man was supposed to ever do.

He stomped on the feeling and analysed his soul.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, he was in a barren wastelands. For a moment, Shirou wondered if he had finally pushed the limits of stupidity and gotten himself killed. Well if this was heaven/hell, then consider Shirou underwhelmed.

And then blades began to grow out of the ground.

It was initially only one. Then two, then four and within his very eyes, an Unlimited number of them formed.

 _Unlimited!_ _ **# * & **__# $ $_

"Never had one as young as you here, Mr. Emiya." A voice sounded from his back. Whirling back, Shirou took in the site before him.

It was like looking in a mirror. Just as if the other person was made of blades.

"What the fuck are you?!"

It was a creepy site to be sure. Of seeing something that looked like you but made of microscopic blades instead of cells. Made of iron and steel instead of flesh and blood.

"Eloquent as always Mr. Emiya."The man remarked sarcastically, giving his voice an oddly sharp metallic twinge like blades clashing.

Shirou took a couple of steps back before taking deep breath to relax himself. It didn't help. He tried to ignore the fact that the eyelashes of the _thing_ before him were also metallic and made _clink_ sound when _it_ blinked.

"I seem to have asked a question." Shirou questioned, having gathered enough wits to manage a question.

"And I don't seem to remember answering it." The bloody _thing_ was mocking him!

"Jokes asked it, I can't really answer your question." Before Shirou could reply, it continued.

"But I can show you."

And then suddenly Shirou was impaled by a sword. Yet it didn't hurt at all. And then he just knew. Knew of the place, knew of the swords and he knew of the thing before him.

"Unlimited Blade Works." Shirou muttered in awe at realising just what he was looking at.

"I have a...Reality Marble?" Shirou whispered, half wondering.

"No." The faux Shirou answered. This broke Shirou out of his stupor.

"Unlimited Blade Works is a providence of fools and failures. People like you, who have something worth living for, have no place in this place."

Shirou took a moment to process that before carefully articulating the response.

"Then what exactly are you doing in my soul?"

This caused a cruel grin to grow on the avatar of Unlimited Blade Works.

"Your soul?" The words filled Shirou with dread.

"Try analysing this place." Knowing he had nothing to lose, Shirou compiled. And he saw and he saw and he saw...

And then he couldn't bear seeing anymore.

He saw a dying Kiritsugu, he saw the curse of Angra Mainyu, he saw Fifth Holy Grail War, he saw women named Arturia, he saw Sakura, he saw what Shinji did to her, he saw Illya, he saw Gilgamesh...

But most of all, he saw his failures and inability to save any one of his loved ones.

Close to two centuries of life, he saw most of it before abruptly the spell broke.

"Do you see now, Mr. Emiya? Nothing good ever came out of this desolate wasteland."

"Heaven's Feel..." Shirou pre-emptively interrupted the Avatar.

It was the magic of the soul, the pinnacle of the Einzbern Family, everything and anything that had to do with soul. It was the very culmination of soulcraft which couldn't be surpassed and hence was forever out of reach of humanity without a miracle.

"Oh, did you see that? What of it?"

"You managed to replicate it." It was a statement and not a question. Gaining momentum, Shirou continued.

"My sister needs that miracle."

"Let her die."

There was a moment of silence before a red film of absolute rage descended upon Shirou's vision. He attacked.

There was a thud and blinding motion before the UBW had Shirou on floor in a death grapple. His right arm was dislocated and it took a moment for pain to set in.

"If she truly loves you." Shirou focussed on the words despite the pain as the avatar continued.

"Achieving that Magic is the last thing, she would want of you."

And then Shirou saw once more, death of a Hero.

He saw a man sacrificing everything and anything for sake of Humanity. He saw a man achieving Magics, multiple of them. Each Fake and Degraded but Magic nonetheless.

And he saw Type Mercury.

And the sheer incomprehensibility of it caused every major artery in his brain to explode.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: So, I did rewrote the chapter._**

 **** ** _People complained that my playboy, alcoholic and gambling Shirou didn't make too much sense since Shirou is too altruistic to be any of those. And it made a weird but intriguing amount of sense._**

 ** _UBW is a manifestation of Shirou's altruism. A sword sacrifices itself so that the edge of the steel may protect its wielder. Without the self sacrifice, a sword/Shirou has no purpose and by default Shirou would lose UBW or perhaps more likely, would have never been able to manifest it in the first place._**


	3. Promises

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings_ , _various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_ _. **I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU**_**

 ** _Summary: No matter what he does, No matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means surpassing the True Magics. AU._**

* * *

 **Chapter [2]: Promises**

* * *

It wasn't easy, admittedly. Fake Avalon, the sheath of Promised Victory that had been traced by Emiya Shirou thought semi-sentimentally.

But for it was a sheath, fake or not, it would protect its sword, fake or not.

And Emiya Shirou was a Sword. He just didn't know yet. The Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur that stood just in front of them, in the realm of Unlimited Blade Works attested to that.

With a groan of intricate moving Fae Magic, Avalon reversed the space-time fabric. Erasing causality and what had passed and what was to become. Ruptured cerebral arteries mended themselves to full capacity once more, becoming nothing but a memory.

* * *

Within a blink of an eye, the haemorrhage inducing sight was gone from his vision.

Standing across him was a mass of sword, shaped like a human named Emiya Shirou but fundamentally different.

If he was a sword named Emiya Shirou, then the mass of sword was a dream of a sword. A manifestation of a soul into a sword. A dream of a Hero named Emiya Shirou. A man who surpassed the impossibilities, who killed the unkillable.

"Tell me" Unlimited Blade Works _spoke_ "Do you comprehend the distance between you and the original Emiya Shirou?"

It was an admittedly good question.

The Emiya Shirou of the Original or the First World had been strong beyond comprehension. Walking amongst the likes of Gilgamesh, he had grown to become the most dangerous mage of his time. Winning the Holy Grail War and reaching Avalon itself, he still used nothing but his third rate magecraft. His name was ascended to Thrones of Heroes when...

And then it clicked. A piece of information so absurd that it defied all logic but it was true all the same. Eyes widened, Shirou pointed accusing at UBW.

"He defeated _that thing_?!" That was the best way to explain what he had seen.

With a smile, too mocking to be the genuine thing, UBW spoke. "Emiya Shirou once upon a space-time defeated what you cannot even comprehend without killing yourself."

With a crack of steel bending and breaking, the realm of UBW shattered into nothing. Words came to Emiya Shirou at coalescing from melody of the breaking steel.

"Live Emiya Shirou, Don't be a fool and live for sake yourself. There is nothing but misery to be found in the realm of Unlimited Blade Works."

* * *

And he was back. Too stunned to comprehend what he had just seen. Too tired to move, Shirou stood on the dusty floor of his workshop before his eyes rolled back up and he collapsed on the floor into dead faint.

* * *

And days passed into a daze. If Kiritsugu and Irisviel weren't working themselves to bone, trying to find a cure for Illya, they would have noticed.

School, Hospital, Home and Repeat.

It was like a song stuck on replay, playing over and over again.

Till the original Avalon that had been placed into Illya competed its work.

It was Monday, with nary a thought Shirou entered into the critical care section of the Internal Medicine department. But it wasn't silent place today, filled with beeps from a heart monitors and the acrid smell of strong disinfectants.

There was Kiritsugu and Irisviel standing in front of Illya's bed. There was an incessant chattering going on. He joined them to see what the commotion was.

Steel met Ruby as he looked at his sister's red eyes for what seemed like the first time in forever.

Steel met Ruby and it was the steel that proved weaker as tears flowed from his eyes without stopping.

* * *

And so they talked and talked and talked and talked.

Illya and Irisviel he meant with the occasional question drifting towards him. Kiritsugu was sitting to the side happy enough to savour the moment.

"When will I be out?" Illya questioned.

Irisviel and Kiritsugu shared a look of uncertainty. They had discovered enough to tell that Shirou had given Avalon to Illya but with the Holy Grail gaining power, in absence of Excalibur that wouldn't be enough.

"Onii-chan?" She directed her question to her bigger brother.

"Will I be out soon?" Seeing into her eyes, the answer never seemed so perfectly crystal clear.

 _In a distance far away, yet ever so close gigantic gears of steel came into existence. Eveready to forge an unlimited number of blades_

"Yes Illya, you will."

 _His bones became swords._

"You promise?"

 _The World of Swords seemed to wait as the very time stood still in wait for his answer._

"I promise."

 _Hammer struck steel, furnace began to reach an ungodly temperature as the gears of steel in heavens began to rotate._

 _Atop the Hill of Swords stood alone, an entity named UBW who watched the proceedings with seemingly uncaring eyes as he watched another Emiya Shirou fall into his misery for his loved ones._

 _Just like every Shirou Emiya before him. UBW didn't know why he even bothered trying anymore._

* * *

Once more in his workshop, Shirou prepared himself. This time will be easier. Words came to him, clear as in never before.

 **"My body is made out of swords."  
** _His entire body was rewritten. Moulded to better wield the UBW. Bones became steel as skin became mesh._ **  
"My blood is of iron and my heart of glass."  
** _A distant approach was reached._ **  
" I have overcome countless battlefields."  
** _A field full of swords, broken but waiting._ **  
"Not even once retreating,"  
** _Broken but never a coward._ **  
"Not even once being victorious."  
** _Not a coward but never a winner._ **  
" The bearer lies here alone, forging iron in a hill of swords."  
** _Standing here, doomed to be alone. Forging iron is all he could do._ **  
"Thus, my life needs no meaning."  
** _He would give up his own life to give his loved ones meaning._ **  
" This body is made out of infinite swords."**

 ** _UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS_**

And the world erupted into fire.

* * *

And they were back again.

"It seems all the tries to deter you from this path are an exercise into futility." Shirou offered no rejoinder as UBW spoke.

"Then be a fool and forge your iron upon the hill of swords." Call him insane but Shirou felt that, with his new mindset UBW had accepted him.

"Take pride in your swords." The mass of swords that comprised UBW's body began to disassemble even as he continued speaking.

"Never abandon those close to you." Most of him was gone

"Take pride in self sacrifice." The last of him began to unravel.

"For to be a sword is to be loyal and proud."

And again Emiya Shirou began to dream.

He dreamt of a Hero named Emiya Shirou.

He dreamt of Fuyuki Fire, Holy Grail War, of Love and Loss.

And he dreamt of Type Mercury. He dreamt of the Promised Time which activated the Type Mercury. He dreamt of the ORT killing Zelretch himself, the Magic of Operation of Parallel Worlds, insufficient to save the magician as the ORT reached across the multiverse to kill every single Zelretch in existence _simultaneously._

And if he had cerebral arteries anymore, they would have burst from the sheer incomprehensibility.

But instead he had steel and iron. And the UBW kept him from going insane as he began to watch the last battle of a man named Emiya Shirou against the monstrosity named Type Mercury.

He began to watch a Hero named Emiya Shirou martyr himself to defeat the undefeatable.

* * *

 ** _NEXT Time: Mage Killer vs. Planet Killer_**

 ** _(Shirou Emiya vs. Type Mercury.)_**

 ** _Author's Note:_** ** _Would have included here but I want to get it out in one stretch. The update will be very soon as I am on a two weeks holidaying period. And baby, am I pumped up._**

 ** _I changed the story's title from Of Swords and Dragons as the title is much more appropriate for what is about to come._**

 ** _So, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_**


	4. Trials and Tribulations

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_ _. **I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU**_**

 ** _Summary: No matter what he does, No matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means surpassing the True Magics. AU._**

* * *

 **Chapter [3]: Trials and Tribulations**

* * *

Amidst the crystals that the Type Mercury was generating, Shirou kept on generating Noble Phantasms, the prana left behind from Zelretch's suicide attack was enough for a few thousand more. But he had to be fast, with Gaia dispersing the prana in air, he was gradually getting weaker unlike the monstrous alien spider in front of him.

As he watched, the Type Mercury finally getting rid of the last of Counter Guardians and looking straight in his direction, Shirou couldn't help but wonder how things had gotten just so bad.

* * *

It had been close to a century and a half since the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War and the Promised Time was upon them. Type Mercury was going to activate and finally begin to annihilate humanity if they didn't do anything.

Shirou had kissed his family goodbye, his great grandchildren still ignorant that it was probably the last time Old man Shirou would be around. Shirou too was sad but he didn't really have much left to live for in this world. His wife and friends had left too long a time ago and he was ready to join them.

As he joined Zelretch and a dozen Counter Guardians atop the hill that overlooked Type Mercury, Shirou couldn't help but look at the red sky that coloured the dawn.

 _It was a good day to die._

* * *

"My, you lived a lot longer than I expected." A familiar sarcastic voice reached his ears.

"Archer." And wasn't that a conundrum.

With Type Mercury activating, the collective subconscious of humanity, Alaya had pulled all stops and summoned a dozen Servant level beings against the worst enemy. The Counter Guardians were Heroic Spirits who chose to serve Alaya instead of joining Throne of Heroes.

And Archer was the possibility of Emiya Shirou becoming Counter Guardian.

There was nothing really left to be said anymore. Archer had nearly killed Shirou in the Holy Grail War to create a paradox and release himself from Counter Guardianship and same person or not, Shirou really had a hard time letting it go.

Anything that was to be said was interrupted by a hiss of steam. Type Mercury had awoken and had just broken its defensive shell.

* * *

With nary a sound, dozens of Anti-Individual, Anti-Army and a single Anti-Fortress Nobel Phantasm rocked towards the spider like ORT.

The ORT calmly analyzed them. And then the Nobel Phantasm simply disappeared from existence. Okay, this was going to be harder than that.

And then the Counter Guardians that had launched the Nobel Phantasms too disappeared from existence. Okay, this was simply ridiculous. Eleven Servant level opponents annihilated from existence, just like that?

"Reality Marble, NOW!" Idly, Shirou couldn't help but realize that this was the first time he had seen Zelretch to be pressurised, even as he prepared his prana for the Reality Marble.

Archer was several steps ahead.

 ** _"UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!"_**

And a barrier formed between them for a moment. A fact that confused Shirou, UBW was a world of swords and not a barrier. Then he saw why Zelretch had been almost terrified.

An uncountable number of crystals propelled at the speed of light in their direction.

An anathema in their system of physics but still existed under the Crystal Valley. And the moment of Structural Analysis that Shirou reflexively fired gave him the rest of pieces of puzzles, even as the sense of horror dawned upon him.

"Crystal Valley, the reality marble like construction of Type Mercury. It can rewrite the timelines?!"

"No." Zelretch answered with a sense of calm that he didn't quite feel. Archer took this time to begin bombarding ORT with an unlimited number of Nobel phantasms.

"Not only timelines, ORT can probably rewrite the laws of physics as well as the nearby space-time fabric as well. The Counter Guardians were probably erased from existence simply by rewriting of space time fabric."

It was times like these when Shirou was really glad for Zelretch being their side.

"The Reality Marble is necessary as it prevents ORT from simply erasing us as well." It was evident that the idea worked as the ORT failed to erase Archer's Nobel Phantasms.

Only to reveal that even Anti-Army Nobel Phantasms failed to even scratch the indomitable being.

"How do we defeat him?" Archer asked even as he resumed the bombarding.

"I don't know." It is amazing how silent the world went despite humongous explosions occurring mere leagues away from them.

Now Shirou knew that it was possible for Zelretch to not know the answer to their dilemma but the problem was far from that.

Zelretch was a master of **Second Magic: Operation of Parallel World.** And the fact that he didn't knew the answer meant that an infinite number of Zelretch across infinite timelines also didn't know the answer.

Certainly a dilemma. And looking at Archer, Shirou realized that even Archer didn't like the answer.

As if on cue, Archer ran out of Nobel Phantasms and began to fire normal blades but they failed to even reach ORT. Type Mercury took this moment to rush at them.

"He is coming!" Archer hollered. He traced Kanshou and Bakuya, the twin swords that were characteristic of him.

Shirou traced Caliburn.

Zelretch opened a portal to a parallel Universe and fired an Ether Cannon. A cannon powered by infinite prana and even that failed to pierce the crystalline arthropod. Running straight through the cannon that had once defeated Type Moon, Type Mercury stabbed Zelretch with one of its crystalline legs. It was sufficient to kill even Zelretch.

Zelretch took a moment to disagree as he opened a portal and pushed back with a canon containing pure momentum causing ORT to be finally pushed back.

Type Mercury calmly analyzed even as it was pushed back for first time in history.

* * *

 _(ORT)_

 _Parallel Universe Operation Detected. High Threat_

 _(Gained Skill: Parallel Universe Operation)_

 _Infinite Force Generation Detected. Low Threat_

 _(Gained Skill: Infinite Force Generation)_

 _Generate Skill, Anti-Infinite Force? Confirmed_

 _(Removal of Concept of Force Affect on Self? Confirmed)_

 _Infinite Prana Generation Detected_

 _(Irrelevant. Removed Concept of Prana Affect on Self. Entry Fa231-12)_

 _Generate Skill, Anti-Parallel Universe? Confirmed_

 ** _Gained Skill, Simultaneous Infinity Kill._**

 ** _Execute._**

* * *

Again the ORT rushed at us, I broke Caliburn by overcharging with prana and I felt Archer doing the same with his blades. Zelretch fired the pure force canon again.

Only for force to not even affect the dangerous alien which proceeded to once more stab Zelretch.

Zelretch tried to open another portal only to freeze.

"What?" Colours faded from his face as the thousands of years old mage faltered.

With my structural grasping on, I couldn't see but perhaps feel as the incredible alien used Zelretch as an anchor and extended his crystalline blades across infinite timelines, all within the body of Zelretch's existence.

With horror I watched as Zelretch fell for the first time in a battle and probably had died in every other existence as well.

The ORT looked straight at us.

* * *

 _(ORT)_

 _Reality Marble Detected._

 _Generate Anti-Reality Marble skill?_

 _Confirm._

 ** _Execute_**

* * *

"You better come up fast with an idea, idiot." Archer said.

I was about to pee my pants with fear but I couldn't stop myself from replying.

"Why don't you come up with one, asshole?" Even as I said so, my brain didn't stop from brainstorming.

Okay Nobel Phantasms were out. And if that wasn't saying something, I don't know what did.

From my studies there were only two ways to counter the types, Concept Imposition and True Magic. And since the concept imposition was out, that only left...

"Hey Archer." I spoke just as the ORT rushed at us. I traced thousands of blades into the path of the ORT, it wasn't close to enough but within the UBW and in presence of Zelretch's leftover prana, it would be enough to stall the spider.

"Do you still remember the location of Akasha?" Archer looked at me as if I had gone insane but then sighed as he remembered that Emiya Shirou had never won any awards for his sanity.

* * *

The **Swirl of the Root,** the **Akashic Records** , is a metaphysical location that acts as the "force" that exists at the top of all theories in every dimension, as well as the source of all events and phenomena in the universe. Existing outside of time, it stores and archives information of all possibilities and events, past, present, and future, of the world.

Reaching it meant achieving Magic or Miracle.

Although Magic was a goal for many magi before the creation of the Fifth Magic, it is not their ultimate objective. The main goal for magi remains the Root itself, and the "truth" of the universe that it holds.

Seeing the Root, touching it and then managing to understand it will completely erase the meaning of "impossible", granting the magus what some would describe as "the capabilities of God"

The Counter Guardians were charged with protection of Root as those who get close to The Root were deemed a threat to humanity.

A Counter Guardian just like Archer standing to side of me. With prana, Archer forged an all too familiar spear. It was a spear that could go through the space-time fabric itself. Altering so that instead of heart of an opponent, it would reach the Akasha instead.

Passing it to me, Archer continuously fired Caladbolg II, in direction of our opponent.

As our opponent was closed to us, memories of Fifth Holy Grail War came upon me. I wondered what Tohsaka would have said if she knew that Archer knew the exact location of Akasha. She probably would have strangled it out of the bastard.

Just as the spider was upon me, I hefted the spear. I wonder what Tohsaka would say knowing that I reached the Akasha.

On a spear of hope, I activated the Nobel Phantasm wondering what Lancer would say.

 ** _GAE BOLG!_**

Probably disappointed that he missed this fight. My world exploded into light.

 _It was a good day to die._

* * *

I woke up to the smell of charcoal and dust. Atop someone's shoulder, running and jiggling, it was far from comfortable situation.

Meh, I have had worse.

I was thrown roughly to the ground. That was just rude. A familiar visage looked down upon me. It was Archer.

It kicked me into high gear.

Kanshou and Bakuya came into existence around my hands before memories came rushing back. Where the hell were we? I said as such.

"Run." Archer said one word just as Hercules came rushing at us, Nine Lives in his hand.

What?

Shoving million and one question that came to my mind, I got up and ran with prana reinforcing my legs.

"We reached the Akasha." Archer answered my unasked question. "We are currently in Throne of Heroes; Alaya is activating Heroes to prevent us from reaching the Root."

Wasn't that just lovely? The ORT wanted to kill us, all the Heroes in history wanted to kill us and Alaya itself was opposing us.

It was bullshit.

Even as I felt the number of Heroes currently chasing after us sky rocket, my eyes never wavered from our target.

The ORT was looking calmly at us. In absence of the Reality Marble, it could simply annihilate us from existence by rewriting space time and Archer was too low on prana to fire off UBW. Looks like it was up to me again. Words came to my lips.

 _ **My body is made out of swords.**_  
 _  
 **My blood is of iron and my heart of glass.**_

 ** _I have overcome countless battlefields._**

 _ **Not even once retreating,**_

 _ **Not even once being victorious.**_

 _ **The bearer lies here alone, forging iron in a hill of swords.**_

 _ **Thus, my life needs no meaning.**_

 _ **This body is made out of infinite swords.**_

 _ **Unlimited Blade Works**_

 _Fire engulfed the world as once again we were drawn to the Realm of Swords._

 _Wasting no second, I manipulated the UBW to create a pathway to the Root. I could feel the Type Mercury creating an increasingly powerful traction against the Reality Marble. It would break the UBW within a minute._

The Nobel Phantasms that the Heroes unleashed on my back were less of a concern as I simply replicated and fired back.

"Still faking my weapons, eh faker?" An awfully familiar voice resounded in the Reality Marble causing a chill to go up my bones. Oh not him of all the people.

With Gates of Babylon open, Gilgamesh fired his own Nobel Phantasms upon me. With his Nobel Phantasms added to the mix, it was only a matter of time before I was overwhelmed.

"Run." I said to Archer. Everything would be moot if we didn't reach the Root in time. If Gilgamesh didn't kill us, Type Mercury would surely do so.

We reinforced ourselves and set off in a dead sprint, mere few thousand steps from the Root of Akasha.

"You think I will let you escape?" His voice was filled with an odd emptiness as Gilgamesh withdrew a weapon. Despite my back to him, I could feel my UBW begin to break from the shear _abnormality_ of the sword.

It was _a sword that wasn't a sword._

A sword that was made before the concept of sword itself.

A sword that split the heavens from earth.

The Sword of Rupture, Ea. And this time Gilgamesh had fired it from head on. I guess that losing to us once was more than enough to overcome any reservation he might have had.

 ** _Enuma Elish!_**

Heavens wrath shone upon us.

* * *

(Archer POV)

Watching Gilgamesh charge Ea, time seemed to slow down.

It was the end and I knew it. That fool Shirou seemed to know too and despite his look of concentration, I heavily doubted that he would be able to figure a way out.

As an Anti-World Nobel Phantasm, we had nothing that was even close to powerful enough to defend against something like the Ea. The only way to defeat Gilgamesh was to prevent him from using that very sword, now a moot point.

I could feel Alaya trying to stop me from what I was about to do. I ignored her.

I looked at Shirou and as he looked back at me, some part within me was restored to that of Shirou Emiya. I couldn't help but smile, I think I just understood my younger self, once more.

He seemed to understand what was going to happen.

"Archer, DON'T!" His words were moot as I ran at Gilgamesh in a dead sprint. I would be too slow to stop Ea and everybody knew.

Make no mistake, I still held no love for my younger self and I still whole heartedly believed that he was an idiot.

But I think that was just part of being Emiya Shirou. And I think I was still Emiya Shirou, no matter how much I had once denied.

After all, if I was going to be more foolish than ever, what would be point dying in delusion.

So as I ran towards Gilgamesh, in the realm of Shirou's UBW, words came to my lips once again.

 ** _I am the bone of my sword_**

I just wish I could have seen Rin or Saber once more.

* * *

 _(ORT)_

 _Anti-World Nobel Phantasm Detected. Threat Level: Imminent Destruction_

 _Generate Anti-Ea skill? Confirmed_

 ** _Execute_**

* * *

The heavenly blast from Enuma Elish came upon them, destroying worlds.

It was a simple strategy. The Reality Marble upon destruction would kill them either directly from the blast or the ORT would erase them from existence the moment space time protection of the UBW came off.

And they couldn't stop it as Ea would destroy world despite any resistance.

So Archer gave Ea another target.

 ** _Unlimited Blade Works!_**

Within the realm of Shirou's world of swords, Archer opened another world, another UBW.

And it engulfed Enuma Elish.

Fires of heavens met the world of steel.

* * *

When the world came to be once more, Archer was standing in front of me.

His magic circuits broken, his mind shattered but his smile was so reminiscent of Kiritsugu at the moment.

Archer had internalized the damage. Sacrificing the world that rested in his soul, he had saved him.

This was his opening. Ea would take a while to cool down before Gilgamesh could fire it again. ORT would still take a dozen second or so to break down my UBW.

Reinforcing my legs to a degree higher than I had ever before, I crossed the safety limits long ago. My muscles will burst, my tendons would sever and my bones will break but it will be enough. It had to be.

I dead sprinted towards the Root and I reached it within minutes. And as I looked upon it, I couldn't help but look in horror even as the knowledge came. Knowledge of Magics, of Fae, of things too unknowable to be known but I knew nonetheless.

"Do you see know?" Alaya spoke behind me.

"Do you see what must never be seen, Emiya Shirou?"

There in front of me was the Root. And it was a gigantic black hole.

From my newly gained knowledge of astrophysics, I did know that Root had to be a black hole. So much information would inevitably collapse under its own weight causing a point of singularity in space-time that would devour everything else.

The thing was simply that Humans weren't meant to gaze upon the unholy stellar objects.

Now it made sense why nobody could touch Akasha without disappearing from existence. You don't touch black hole and live to tell the tail.

I turned my back with difficulty to the terrifying Lord of Nothing even as I felt the unfathomable gravity of the existence devouring light itself.

"You know I can't let you escape." Alaya said. And for the moment I couldn't help but agree as the knowledge in my head was far too dangerous to humanity, to earth and to the world as whole.

With a speed the belied description, Alaya stuck.

I could have tried to defend but I didn't. As a manifestation of all humanity, it would be like fighting all humanity head on to try and defeat Alaya. Even with all Five Magics at my command, it was simply not possible.

Alaya banished me with a humongous force. I could feel my bones crack and my organs rupture from the tremendous force. I was dead within a minute and I knew it.

But I will die on my terms. In absence of UBW, ORT would go back to earth within seconds and I refuse to die in futility.

 ** _(Cue- Fate Stay OST-Unlimited Blade Works #19 Emiya)_**

My last of prana flooded my right leg and I jumped.

Straight towards the black hole.

* * *

Even as I felt the black hole's gravity latch upon me, I couldn't help but feel oddly detached.

I wonder if Kiritsugu was proud of me. Death by black hole had to be the most kickass end.

I reached the Event Horizon of the black hole, the point of no return. Now the black hole began to rip my skin from my body. It would have been painful if I gave a flying fuck.

Meh, close enough. I began to chant, my UBW had shattered long ago but it wasn't that chant.

A new mantra came to my lips, similar to how UBW did but fundamentally different. My knowledge of Zelretch's Jewelled Sword and my experiments with it came but now I simply knew more. Much, much more.

No miracle in the world could save me now; the black hole was a certainty of death.

But it was okay, if miracles couldn't save me, they couldn't save ORT either.

Like a Gear but different, in my internal world a nameless sword began to be forged. A sword of a Magician named Emiya Shirou.

During my life, I had been called Fake Magician due to my seemingly similar feats to True Magics but as I beheld the real thing, I couldn't help but feel humbled.

 ** _I am parallel of my sword_**

 ** _Same but different_**

 ** _Probable but not existing_**

 ** _In this world, I can't reach_**

 ** _So I reach a world where I can_**

 ** _Second Magic: Operation of Parallel Worlds_**

I opened a portal between the ORT and in front of me.

It seemed like a teleportation but while I couldn't teleport out, I could certainly teleport someone in. Heck the black hole even assisted me, its massive gravitation causing ORT to be ripped straight through the portal

* * *

 _(ORT POV)_

 _What the Fuck._

* * *

A chain of heavens wrapped around my leg and I looked back to see who it was.

His eyes empty Gilgamesh held the chains of Enkidu but why?

Alaya stood looking upon us, even as I understood.

It was too dangerous to allow me to come in contact with the black hole. Already, I had far longer time to assimilate Magics, if I touched the black hole and somehow survived, no matter the impossibility of event, I would end up knowing **_everything_** about Universe.

A being capable of rewriting the meaning of impossibility itself. A being beyond gods themselves.

Crystal grew on my arms and connected me to the ORT did its last ditch effort to save itself. And idly I understood.

As a being outside of space-time, ORT could escape if he had a medium. By reversing time itself, it was possible to escape the black hole.

The problem was simply that the gravity forces would long before shred the person to atomic scale before they could reverse space time.

ORT was durable enough to survive few minutes of low level exposure. A fact that didn't apply to me, I noted as my skin was completely flayed within few seconds, And I wasn't even all that close.

It was humiliating to think that I was so dangerous that Alaya would rather risk letting ORT escape rather than let me die along with him.

Oh, I knew that Alaya herself would attack ORT the moment I die but I doubted her capacity to win.

"Hey Gilgamesh." I called out and something flickered in Gilgamesh's eyes. Despite being under Alaya's control, he was listening.

"As the King of Heroes, tell me. Is this enough to become Hero?"

With my free arm, I grasped nothing.

 ** _But I deny NOTHING_**

 ** _In a distance, an approach was reached._**

 ** _Gears of heavens broke down._**

 ** _A world of Unlimited Blade Works disappeared_**

 ** _The body of infinite swords were broken_**

 ** _But the mind was still strong_**

I began to chant

"I am the existence of my sword."

"The man whose heart is full will never have his hands empty."

"He, who helps those in need, will never find nothing in his pockets."

"Because I am the ** _DENIAL OF NOTHINGNESS!_** "

The First Magic came and an all too familiar sword came into my hand.

It was the hope of humanity. It was the crystallisation of victory and made by hands of Fae. Yet, despite being made from nothing, it was perfect beyond all measure. And I knew its name, just like everybody did, just by gazing upon it. And I knew glory.

Excalibur.

On a steed of hope within steel, I shattered the chains of heavens themselves.

The black hole dragged me and ORT to the depths of hell as I fainted.

* * *

 _(Excalibur POV)_

 _The semi-sentient protocol activated._

 _Return to Avalon._

 _Obstruction: Black Hole No.1 (Swirl of Root)_

 _Reverse Time Line? Confirm._

 ** _Execute_**

* * *

(Avalon)

When I came to be, I was surprised that I even came to be. Wondering where I was, I saw Utopia.

The Excalibur still in my hands, it pointed with a force in a direction and I didn't understand but I followed it when it insisted.

Shirou didn't know how he reached this place, he didn't know how he was healed and he didn't know why he wasn't dead but as he gazed upon a familiar person he couldn't care less about the questions in his head.

"Still the glutton, eh Saber?"

Her back was to him, so he couldn't see, but he could feel her smile. The world seemed to brighten.

Everything was all right.

* * *

 _Some place, some time, it was a happy ending for our Hero._

 _But an end is just a beginning._

 _For where one Emiya Shirou stopped, another had just had begun running._

* * *

With The Third Magic in hand, Shirou set off to the hospital.

He could finally save his sister.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _So, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_**


	5. Shouldn't have loved me

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_ _. **I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU**_**

 ** _Summary: No matter what he does, No matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means surpassing the True Magics. AU._**

* * *

 **Chapter [4]: Shouldn't have loved me**

* * *

It was exhilarating.

The sheer feeling of prana that was running in his veins was exhilarating. Having lived an entire life with next to no reserve, a sudden increase in the prana was certainly appreciated.

A world with Gods, Devils and Angels.

It would have been heaven for most magi but not to Shirou. He could feel the magics, just waiting for him at the periphery of his senses.

"Trace off."

This, this was but without doubt amongst most dangerous abilities that Shirou had gained.

It was the capacity to stop the prana flow and become a normal human, something which didn't exist in this world. Prana was a lifeline of magi and couldn't be simply stopped point blank. It provided perfect stealth from even the most dangerous of magi and the most sensitive of sensors in this world.

It needed to be handled carefully and better kept a secret.

"Trace On." Once more prana roared in his circuits.

Prana charging his legs, Shirou took off. Within seconds, his leg muscles tore themselves to shreds. No problem.

 ** _Unlimited Blade Works_**

In a distant, a sword was reached. Its name was Excalibur.

* * *

 _(Fake Avalon POV)_

 _Excalibur detected._

 _Excalibur= King Pendragon_

 _Heal the King_

* * *

In a moment, I felt like healing sped up and Avalon used my UBW to stitch my muscles back to shape. I felt Excalibur pushing its experience of King Arthur into my brain. And with knowledge came skill.

 ** _Prana Burst_**

In an overwhelming surge of prana, my legs tore themselves once more, healing as fast they broke and propelling myself to the Hospital.

Idly, I felt the sonic barrier breaking. I would have felt disoriented at never having experienced the speed but Excalibur taught me finer than anyone else could have.

With reflexes not my own, with speed not my own and certainly a skill not my own, I rode upon the hope encased within steel.

I landed in the ground before the Hospital, the feeling of exhilaration roaring and for once in my life; I could feel like I could save someone.

The rest of trip would have been simple, if everyone had not been giving me these looks of adoration that disappeared as soon as I let go of Excalibur within my mind.

It was certainly not a sword of daily use. A king's charisma was far from a simple burden to bear.

I reached the sixth floor. A familiar face met me there. A familiar yet different face.

"What have you done?"His contender Thompson facing me barrel end, Kiritsugu Emiya cut an impressive figure.

Meh, I had seen better, much better in the last half hour alone.

"What I had to do." I had an inkling of an idea of what was going on.

My hair had turned white; my eyes steely instead of amber but most of all was my presence.

Just like I could now tell that Kiritsugu had killed hundreds, Kiritsugu could tell that I had killed _thousands._ Worse, Kiritsugu could probably tell that I was barely human anymore. I was as much human as I was sword. The rest was probably magic and prana.

It was a miracle in itself that Kiritsugu had even recognized me.

"And just what you had to do?" He had taken off the trigger safety. I didn't doubt for a moment that he wouldn't fire. If I cared about his gun, I would probably have grimaced.

"I can't tell you." Apparently it was the wrong thing to say as he unloaded the contender upon me.

The world slowed down as I slid my consciousness into Unlimited Blade Works. I had few fractions of seconds to react. It was enough.

A sword touched my grasp as I traced. It was a sword of thousand birds. It was fast enough to cut lightning.

 ** _Chidori: Raikiri_**

 ** _(Thousand birds: Lightning Cutter)_**

Almost lazily, I split the bullets into two. My hand and shoulder shattered from the ungodly movement but as I dispersed Chidori to grasp Excalibur within my mind, Avalon took care of them. But I would need a while to recover.

"Wow, Trigger Happy much, Dad?" I rebuked my father. That seemed to break him out of his stunned reverie and I understood. I had moved close to speed of light in that move, it was expected.

I moved and approached Illya's room and Kiritsugu merely followed.

"Young Man!" I mentally rearranged my list of the most terrifying things I had ever seen.

Type Mercury slid to number two.

"Yes Mom." That meek voice was what really assured Kiritsugu that I was Shirou. I could feel as he took the cover of door of the room. Huh, amateur, as if a fucking bunker would have saved him let alone a flimsy piece of wood.

"What is the meaning of this?!"Irisviel accentuated the point by firmly tugging on a lock of hair. This close I could feel her breath and by god, if the women would breathe fire within a moment, I wouldn't be surprised.

I frantically searched within my UBW for something suitable to defend myself but unanimously my blades slid from my grasp.

Cowards! Cowards, the lot of them!

Steeling myself, I used my Supreme Ultimate Anti-Women Nobel Phantasm. It was the defender of man from the fairer sex since the eternal dawn. It was the Nobel art of bullshitting.

"It was because of you." That stopped my mother right in her tracks.

"And pray tell how it was because of ME?" She accentuated her words by almost growling. Better work fast otherwise I doubted I could heal Illya before Irisviel killed me herself.

"You and Illya have such beautiful white hair, so I kind off..."I trailed off.

Hook, Line...

"Oh Shirou!" She engulfed me in a massive hug.

Sinker!

I saw Illya watching us, amused and I flashed her thumbs up.

"That is not what happened!"And here comes my respected father.

Don't take me wrong, I loved my father but trying to push a man back into the doghouse after he just got out? Now that was just rude. It required vengeance.

"Daddy said that white hairs are ugly!"I screamed.

There was silence. With mechanical movement, Irisviel turned towards Kiritsugu.

"Honey, remember you love me and I also love-OH MY GOD, NO!" Shirou didn't know that the human body could even bend like that.

* * *

 _(Kiritsugu POV)_

It is amazing, how much hatred can be generated in one moment. As I tried to untangle my arms from my legs, I glared balefully at Shirou.

Oh, it was Shirou alright, nobody else is THAT whiny.

The problem was the aura...

As I watched Illya and Shirou talk, I couldn't help but wonder where the aura had gone. Shirou almost seemed human at this point but I couldn't oversee what I had already seen. Something seemed to stare back every time Shirou met my eyes.

Illya went to sleep moments later. Avalon was failing rapidly.

The mood of the room became sombre.

"I reached Akasha."

They were only three words and they devasted us. Yet, they gave hope.

"WHAT?!" Leave it to Irisviel to vocalise her feelings so loudly but honestly his reaction wouldn't have been much different.

In lieu of answer, Shirou chanted.

 _I am the soul of my sword,_

 _As I touch my soul, Dreams become Steel,_

 _Heavens becomes within my reach_

 _As I touch my soul, I feel the Heavens_

 _Hope becomes Steel_

 ** _Third Magic: Heaven's feel_**

It was a magic beyond magic and straight in realm of miracle. With nothing, not even prana, a sword came into existence. It was a nameless sword and for a moment I understood that it would forever belong to Shirou.

And the understanding then slipped from my mind and all I could do was take solace in the bliss of the sword.

I would say that it felt of heavens but it would be untrue. I had visited heavens once and it had been a stringent place.

The sword in Shirou's hand was free and pure beyond mortal comprehension. It was like a dream of Eternal bliss. It felt like how Heavens themselves aspired to be and yet failed.

The magic of soul, Heaven's Feel.

"Do it." Irisviel said and I knew what she meant.

Shirou looked at me and I took a moment to reconsider before almost admonishing myself. I trusted Shirou, he was my son. I wished him good luck.

Shirou gave a solemn nod and stabbed Illya.

* * *

(Shirou POV)

It was a weird magic, Heaven's feel.

It forced the soul of the target to reach its full potential. The dream like state of the Reality Marble was achieved with Illya's soul as I forcefully forced her soul into something of much higher dimensional state.

It was like taking a drop of soap water and blowing it into bubble but much, much more complex.

When I opened my eyes, a land of snow covered the view. The Snow was as pure as it comes and I feared touching it, so pure it was that I feared tainting it.

"Shirou Emiya." Something growled behind me and I felt _evil and tainted_ from merely listening.

"How do you know my name, Angra Mainyu?" The Servant Avenger, he was the being that tainted the Holy Grail. I had met his form once but in my last life. He shouldn't know my name here.

He was visibly surprised and fired my question back. I shook my head.

"I asked first." Angra Mainyu acquiesced to that.

"Her _Onii-chan_ is all she dreams of. My Onii-chan is this; he is that, I am sick of hearing that."

"If you are so sick of it, will you acquiesce to leaving this place?"I asked wondering if it will be that simple.

Angra Mainyu took a moment to consider his reply. I hoped it will be that simple.

"You haven't answered, how do you know me?"

I considered telling the truth but knowing that the being before me was god of evil, I decided on misinformation.

"Your daggers, Tawrich and Zarich, I recognized them."And that was truth but obviously I had recognized him due to us having met before.

Angra Mainyu accepted my answer with a nod before he attacked me with the aforementioned blades.

Obviously Angra Mainyu couldn't leave this place and now that I had mastered Third Magic, the Servant Avenger knew that I would gladly murder him in cold blood to save Illya.

Not that it made the whole day.

Angra Mainyu was a resilient being and it would be a miracle to kill him with one hundred percent certainty.

So I reached for a miracle.

I could feel Illya's soul begin to reject me as I let lose my grasp on Third Magic but it will be few seconds before I am thrown out. With Angra Mainyu already closing at me, I had all the time in the world to kill him. I began to chant.

 _I am the destruction of my blade_

 _Chaos of World_

 _Truth is all I know_

 _Chaos made world, World will make Chaos_

 ** _Fourth Magic: Imposition of Truth_**

Just like that, the miracle of chaos touched and annihilated the Godly being from existence before he even had a time to react. But my work wasn't done. Illya would still be a target to magi of this world as well as the church, as long as the Holy Grail existed here.

Quickly tracing Archer's bow, I found my target. The miracle of chaos greatly dimmed as I almost reduced its power to nothing.

Worst part was that it was still powerful enough to destroy several cities to nothing. This magic was ridiculous.

I aimed my attack at the Holy Grail and let loose, just as the Heaven's feel expired causing Illya's soul to come down to normal existence causing me to ejected.

The last thing I saw in Illya's soul was the Holy Grail being reduced to nothing. Not even ashes were left in wake of the Fourth Magic.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Is it just me or fanfiction updates seem to have kind of slowed down?  
_**

 ** _So, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_**


	6. Hatred

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_ _. **I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU**_**

 ** _Summary: No matter what he does, No matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means surpassing the True Magics. AU._**

* * *

 **Chapter [5]: Hatred**

* * *

It was a new town.

Kuoh, the city of devils but certainly low key. The moment I told Kiritsugu that I had blown up the Holy Grail, we had to move.

I had just erased the last True Christian artefact which had been touched by the blood of Christ from this world and I heavily doubted that the Vatican and other Church will take it lying down, if they ever found out.

The worst part was that the question of how I destroyed it would raise more question than threats.

Only a miracle could destroy something like a Holy Grail and Shirou was in no mood to expose his miracles to the world.

And even worse was the fact that Archer's Gae Bolg variant which had resulted in him reaching Akasha in first place rested in his UBW. Something which the magi of this world would gladly rend him to pieces to acquire.

So with that thought in his mind, they had moved to Kuoh Town, a well known devil territory. Two of the devil kings had their sisters as the owner of the town and that made Kuoh a safety town from those looking to hide from Church.

"Come in."

I knocked on the dining room. With Illya having left for Kuoh Academy already, I believed it would be the best way to get this over with.

Kiritsugu was reading a newspaper and Irisviel was cooking something and failing badly at that but I doubted that their attention was anywhere but here.

"What do we tell Illya?" I wasn't a man who minced my words and from their wincing, they were taken off by my bluntness too as I addressed the elephant in the room.

"We tell her nothing." Kiritsugu told me simply before he gave me a once more.

"Your status as magician as well as our status as mage needs not be told her." That was a surprise.

"You have no intention of training her in magecraft." I stated simply.

"She would be targeted by Devils the moment they discovered her frankly ridiculous magic capacity." I consented to that. As an Einzbern, she was more of a walking magic circuit rather than human.

There was a moment of silence.

"How was Root like?" Irisviel questioned me. I was surprised by that, she never seemed like the scholar type.

"It's an infinitely large black hole." I answered simply before I expounded upon seeing their surprised.

"The Swirl of Root is the possibility of Big Bang having never occurred. Instead of the singularity that began the world, it became a black hole that contains the possibility of our multiverse itself." Information came that I could have never known but I still did.

"Hence it is an anchor across space-time that connects all universes, containing every possible permutation and possibility of every single universe."

"You saw Root?" Kiritsugu asked me.

The question confused me before the information of the Second Magic came and resolved the answer.

"This information doesn't leave the room." A bit of steel came into my voice. Every single magician before me had not gazed upon the Root directly as I had, so it was incredibly valuable and dangerous information.

"And because it is a black hole, the Information Preservation principle forces the black hole to store everything regarding the infinite universes." When Irisviel looked confused at Kiritsugu's explanation, I explained.

"The Information Preservation principle is a solution to Information Paradox. Black holes should technically destroy matter and hence destroy information, which is a violation of our laws of physics. Black holes get around this by storing the information on their event Horizon in a ridiculously complicated storage method."

It was a true. Black holes stored information in such a complex method that even I couldn't grasp their mechanism and I had an instinctive grasp of natural sciences that outstripped everyone on this planet.

"It is weird." I answered the unasked question."The Root doesn't provide information."

"It is like just having instinctively knowing how things work."

That is precisely why I couldn't teach Magic to other people. I myself didn't know how I did magic but I could just do it. I couldn't teach physics and chemistry to other people, even though I doubted there was any equation in the world I couldn't solve just because I simply _knew._

With that, I left for my school.

* * *

It was as I was coming back from my school on my way to home that my instincts flared.

"Come out." I was on a deserted road.

Prana roared in my vein in tandem with the magical circles that erupted around my surroundings.

"You have strong instincts." I was familiar with supernatural enough to recognize the man.

"Rider Phoenix." The Lord of the Phoenix family and he was far from alone.

 _Structural Analysis_

"Looks like the entire phoenix clan is here." I took an educated guess.

From shadows, people came out. Lord Phoenix and his peerage as well children and their children.

An ugly feeling settled in my stomach. Something was really wrong here.

"What do I owe the pleasure of the entire phoenix getting armoured and ambushing me?"

This was not a match I could win without delving into my Noble Phantasms and that was the entire problem.

"Ambush you? We are merely bodyguards."

Nobel Phantasms were far from unrecognizable and the moment it got out that I could replicate World ending legendary weapons with nothing but prana...

"It couldn't be cheap." Somebody must be paying at least _millions_ for this kind of protection.

"It wasn't but I have been told that you may try to kill my client with excessive force."

"You must be mistaken; I doubt I will try to kill your client so easily." I answered even as I went through people who might have earned my ire and came up empty.

"That is splendid news for me." A voice came from behind as the speaker reached to face me. Jubstacheit von Einzbern, the guy who nearly killed Illya.

My insides went cold before rage took over as my vision went red.

Humongous prana waves erupted from my body.

" ** _I stand corrected_**." I growled out. A spear came into my hand as I traced and I launched myself at him in a smooth motion.

One of the phoenixes intercepted my spear with his chest.

"Listen kid, you are outnumbered. I suggest you at least listen to what the man has to say." I jumped back, ripping my spear out of the man's chest.

The stunned look on my face at the manoeuvre remained however.

Jubstacheit chuckled at my face, "The phoenix have unparalleled regeneration capacity and Riser is one of their best, Shirou-kun"

Now he was just pissing me off as I fired back, "And the Emiya have unparalleled killing capacity and I am the best healing nullifier in the world, fucker."

It took a moment before what I said settled in.

Riser Phoenix fell down as the effect of taking a meter long spear straight through the heart made it known.

"RISER!" Velena Phoenix moved towards her son in concern but I had no intention to let such a valuable hostage leave.

I pointed **_Gai Buidhe, Yellow Spear of Mortality_** at my opponents keeping them all in my field of vision. That caused them to stop. It was the cursed spear of Diarmuid that inflicted wound that can't be healed without breaking the spear.

"Here is how it is going to work."I took the moment to establish the hierarchy in stunned silence. I knew that the shock value was huge. In this world even Holy Water could barely stop a powerful phoenix from regenerating and I just had done it point blank.

"You." I pointed at Lord Phoenix, who was gathering magic for a powerful assault."Are going to kill the bastard here." I pointed the spear at Einzbern Lord who looked too self assured for my preference.

"And you will remove the curse?" The Lord Phoenix asked and I could read his mind. The doubt was unacceptable.

" ** _I Emiya Shirou, swear on my life and magic to heal Riser Phoenix as long as Lord of Einzbern is killed in next twenty seconds."_** A self-Gias, the highest binding magic of its kind.

Clapping reached my ears and the bastard looked at me smugly.

"You will make an excellent Einzbern Lord." The nerve of the guy!

"Fuck you! You nearly killed my father, my mother and my sister was crippled because of your shit! And here you have the gall to offer me Lordship of your family?!"

" ** _I Einzbern von Jubstacheit, swear on my life and magic to kill Irisviel von Einzbern if Emiya Shirou doesn't heal Riser Phoenix and agrees to a peaceful meeting with me, in ten seconds!"_**

Fuck.

I didn't even have a choice as I broke the spear of the Hero, causing the curse to fade and Riser's phoenix magic kicked in time to save his life.

I glared angrily at the phoenix clan who flinched. Unfortunately, Einzbern looked far too cheerful at that to be affected.

* * *

 _(Einzbern Mansion)_

"Dad?" I was surprised at that.

"Shirou! Are you okay?" That was the most emotion I had ever seen him display.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I asked him to come."

Kiritsugu's eyes went cold and the Magus Killer that I had heard came out.

"Einzbern. Asked would imply that I had any choice in the matter." He addressed Jubstacheit.

"Come let's have a cup of tea, Kiritsugu."

Without a word more, Einzbern poured himself a cup of tea and gestured us to have a seat.

"Japan is a cold country." I had enough.

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" Jubstacheit finally showed a look of distaste.

"When you become Lord Einzbern, I expect more politeness."

I smashed the table into fragments. The homunculi at the back rushed at him but a hand gesture from the Einzbern Lord stopped them.

"You ask what I want." Jubstacheit threw away the porcelain cup which broke into fragments near the entrance.

"I want the Third Magic in the possession of the Einzbern Family once more. And if that means adopting a no name bastard into my family, then so be it."

"And in return you will disable the kill switch in Mom?" I asked as my mind tried to come up with solutions but each had the problem of some dead man switch that Jubstacheit had left that would activate the moment I killed him.

He grunted in affirmation.

I didn't even hesitate in my reply.

"If it is all the same to you." I began."I always wanted to try the German tea."

A look of approval came across his face.

I could kill him and get the necessary information later. If saving mom meant playing this charade of Einzbern Family, then so be it.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Kindly checkout my New story Forging the Hope as well. Its a Fate X RWBY Story.  
_**

 ** _So, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_**


	7. Of Swords and Dragons

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_ _. **I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU**_**

 ** _Summary: No matter what he does, No matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means surpassing the True Magics. AU._**

* * *

 **Chapter [5]: Of Swords and Dragons**

* * *

Quick A.N. – Yes it contains Shirou vs. Great Red and what actually happened in chapter No.1 of this fanfiction. So kindly read the entire chapter.

* * *

 _ **(Shirou POV)**_

When I came to be, I was in a void that stretched till infinity. There was oxygen in my lungs but I don't know how. I don't know where I was.

A massive reptilian eye met me as I turned. I didn't expect that when I went to sleep.

"What are you?" The Greatest of all Dragons asked me. His red body, tall enough to dwarf the Himalayas and wide enough to outstretch the continents were scaled like armour that has never been and never will be pierced.

"Lord Red." Politeness that had been hammered into me by Jubstacheit over the last years came to me and I felt strangely empty.

"They call you human but I don't dream of you." The Great Red thought aloud, his voice guttural but awfully dreamy.

"You call yourself sword but I don't dream of you." His thought process continued even as I stared back.

With courage not my own, I stared back unflinchingly. The realm of Unlimited Blade Work felt closer than ever to my skin as my heart turned into steel.

"Are you a burglar? Brazenly thinking you can go where you, please? Intruding upon my dreams, my world, my Universe?"

"Without shame? Without consequences?"

"Then rot and die the death of a burglar."

Within a split second, the protection of the Great Red disappeared around me as I felt the void of the Dimensional Gap try to rip me apart but with Unlimited Blade Works so close, I couldn't fell fear. My mind was the edge of sword and my heart was steel.

Words came, unbendingly strong.

 _ **My body is made out of swords.**_ _  
 **My blood is of iron and my heart of glass.**_  
 ** _I have overcome countless battlefields._**  
 _ **Not even once retreating,**_  
 _ **Not even once being victorious.**_  
 _ **The bearer lies here alone, forging iron in a hill of swords.**_  
 _ **Thus, my life needs no meaning.**_  
 _ **This body is made out of infinite swords.**_  
 _ **Unlimited Blade Works**_

 _The realm of Unlimited Blade Works surrounded us. I could feel the Great Red examining my Reality Marble with clear interest._

 _There was nothing in this world that Great Red didn't know about, as being a manifestation of [Dream], anything that had been dreamed about, Great Red would know about. My swords were however a dream of another world._

"Who are you, _Emiya Shirou?"_ The Great Red asked me as we stood in the dream of my soul.

As an anomaly in this world, my Dreams were against the natural order. Great Red was here to correct it. If I could feel, I would have felt doubt against the notion of the gigantic dragon not succeeding but I was a sword now and I sword didn't feel doubt.

Chains of Heavens, Enkidu came and bound the Great Red tightening, preventing any movement. The Dragon merely allowed himself to look amused.

"Who are you to think, you can bind the {Dream} of everyone that have come and will come?" I could feel his very prana changing nature becoming ethereal. I was outclassed and I idly knew it.

"Who are you to make fire _**dream?!**_ " The Dragon roared and my world erupted in fires. The chains of Enkidu binding the One born of Dreams melted, my bones made of blades melted and yet I didn't fear.

Oh mother of all that is holy, why didn't I fear. The chains of Enkidu had been made to hold the weight of heavens themselves and instead of breaking them, the Dragon had melted every single link in the chain by merely raising his body temperature to ridiculous temperature.

I needed the magics but they require time. I needed a distraction

 _ **AVALON : Trace Overedge!**_

Avalon, sheathe of Excalibur came into existence between us and defended me. Its exaggerated dimensions matched the Great Red and parted me from the heat of his wrath, defending me at the same time healing me.

Healing me but not fast enough. Well that can be rectified.

 _ **Excalibur.**_

The crystallization of Human's hope, the Last of Noble Phantasm and Sword of Victory was sheathed into the oversized scabbard. Fitting perfectly despite their size difference due to Fae Magic. Bolstering healing and defence of Avalon.

My body healed back in the instant. That's better.

"Amazing." The voice was tinged with actual awe before it dissipated back into deep, guttural voice I associated with the Dragon.

"To be capable of replicating Lost Fae Magic? It certainly gives you credit, doesn't it, Lord Emiya" the Dragon said.

For the first time since I entered this dimension, I parted my lips and spoke.

"Please call me Shirou, Lord Emiya was a cunt." The last lord of Emiya had been Kiritsugu's father who had been more than a cunt.

"Shirou it is." The Dragon accepted and somehow I knew that was the last of respect I will get from him before one of us killed the other. It felt nice.

"Oh and what would this be?" Unbothered by what it probably had already discerned, the Dragon asked. No matter.

 _ **Trace Overedge, Superanumery Manifestation.**_

The Excalibur-Avalon due replicated in a bizarre manner, enclosing the great dragon like the great walls of China in a manner similar to how a sheep herd would be enclosed.

But it wouldn't be enough to merely capturing the dragon, when the dream faded away, so would the Avalon freeing the majestic creature once more.

And that was a limitation that didn't apply on his opponent. Unlike his dream, the Dream of the Great Red was an eternal one.

His Aria came again once more to his lips as he chanted.

The Swirl of the Root. The one that exceeded all other Magics and far exceeded mage crafts of all kind. The one that defeated the very manifestations of planets like Type Mercury and I chanted.

"I am the existence of my sword."

"The man whose heart is full will never have his hands empty."

"He, who helps those in need, will never find nothing in his pockets."

"Because I am the _ **DENIAL OF NOTHINGNESS!**_ "

A sword divine and magnificent came into existence above the equally magnificent dragon causing the reptile to take in the sight of a sword whose name everyone would know by merely looking at it.

"Excalibur..."

Hope, flawless and firm.

Perfect in measure that even the Fae of the Great Lake of Avalon couldn't differentiate in the original and the construct.

So perfect that universe itself couldn't accept that the construct was anything but original.

But it was merely the First Magic that he was capable of in this realm. The Denial of Nothing, the ability to create everything from nothing. Ability to withdraw Excalibur itself from nothing but a thought.

[Stage 2]

 _ **I am parallel of my sword**_  
 _ **same but different**_  
 _ **Probable but not existing**_  
 _ **in this world, I can't reach**_  
 _ **so I reach a world where I can**_  
 _ **Second Magic: Operation of Parallel Worlds**_

Second Magic, Operation of Parallel World. With another thought, the sword whose name no one knew came into existence. A sword which I had forged from endless study of Zelretch's Jewelled Sword. A Mystique code that belonged only to Shirou Emiya.

As soon as it came into existence, it faded away. Destroyed by sheer unrealism of what the sword was. An anathema rejected not by Gaia but by Universe itself. Nevertheless, it had completed its function.

A rupture occurred in the reality of my dream's fabric. A rupture across parallel universes directly into a universe made of infinite prana. Prana that was now in the domain of my dream. Mine to do as I please.

[Stage 3]

 _I am the soul of my sword,_  
 _As I touch my soul, Dreams become Steel,_  
 _Heavens becomes within my reach_  
 _As I touch my soul, I feel the Heavens_  
 _Hope becomes Steel_  
 _ **Third Magic: Heaven's feel**_

Now this was going to be tricky.

Jubstacheit called me by various name. Iron Wrought Mage, The Fake Sword, Second Mage Killer or perhaps most famously the Fake Magician but it wasn't true.

While I was capable of a portion of all five magics, I wasn't a magician in a traditional sense since regardless of my capability I would never be capable of withdrawing entire castles as Lord Emrys or King Solomon were able to with The First Magic

I would never be able to transverse numerous universes like Zelretch was able to.

I couldn't resurrect other people with Third Magic. I couldn't break the Soul Binding contract that Jubstacheit had forced upon me, in return of my mother's life.

The contract's magic had been made from the remnants of the True Third Magician of Einzbern family and I knew too little about Heaven's Feel to break it. The gap between our capabilities was a virtual chiasm.

The true reason I was the Fake Magician was this. Individually my magics were nothing but degraded fakes, just like my blades, but in a tandem was where the potential lied.

 _ **Third Magic, Heaven's Feel.**_

In an instant, another sword that belonged to only Emiya Shirou materialized and stabbed me in the heart. The ability to anchor to soul to a reality cutting it off from passing on for a while. Immortality and Invulnerability for a minute.

If only the fucking prick Jubstacheit could see me now. Fucking Einzberns probably masturbated to this magic. Guess who is nobility now, bitch?!

 _ **I am the patience of my sword  
Waiting an eternity for a moment  
A strike in an instant  
For that moment  
I wait till time itself ends  
Fifth Magic: Magic Blue**_

This time the dragon's eyes snapped open in horror as he screamed.

" _ **EMIYA, WHAT THE HELL LL**_ **LL** LLLllll..."

His words were distorted as a sword self destructed in this dream, an infinite distance away. Yet its affect was felt still here.

All the time in world was sacrificed. I doubted that I could handle the reality marble for more than a minute now. The Heaven's Feel magic had its duration reduced to less than ten seconds. But it was worth it. Now the time was mine. Better work fast.

[Final Stage]

 _I am the destruction of my blade_  
 _Chaos of World_  
 _Truth is all I know_  
 _Chaos made world, World will make Chaos **  
Fourth Magic: Truth Manifestation**_

My manifestation of Gilgamesh's Sword of Rupture Ea. A scabbard capable of forcing the Truth on the Universe sheathed the Excalibur. Sheathed it was, yet stronger and deadlier it was now. The Truth that Universe was Chaos once and to Chaos it shall return.

 _ **Trace ON: BREAK PHANTASM**_

Using Heaven's feel, I forced my soul beyond its limit. Knowing that I could finally handle the near infinite prana of Second Magic without my soul tearing apart, I Broke Excalibur.

I could feel my soul ripping apart from the blatant blasphemy I committed and rejoining again due to Heaven's feel, yet I continued. I was beyond pain and thought.

Slowly far above us, the Broken Nobel Phantasm moved towards the dragon but then the Fifth Magic kicked in.

Normally it would take an eternity of time to accelerate something with any mass to the speed of light due to the laws of physics but with the Fifth Magic, time travel was within my domain. I sent Excalibur travelling through an eternity of time.

With a force that belied description, the phantasm stuck the One Born of Dreams.

My reality marble folded upon itself and broke; such was the strength as I slowly floated away into the Dimensional Gap.

In absence of the Great Red's absence keeping me here, I felt myself being returned to the Einzbern Mansion back to my bedroom.

I opened my eyes, ensuring that I was in my room before I fainted.

* * *

And as I [Dream] of fire, I [Dream] of a world of swords.

Wait, something was wrong here. How can I dream?

" ** _If I killed the Great Red, the very concept of [Dream] how can anyone dream, right Lord Einzbern?"_**

With horror, I turned back as I felt the very control of Unlimited Blade Work being ripped from my hands. Manifestation of soul it was, yet I couldn't control it.

All the Nobel Phantasms and all the blades in the realm of the Unlimited Blade Work began aggegrating in middle of the clearing and began taking a shape.

An all too familiar humongous shape.

 ** _"While you can Manifest [Truth], you can't make it [Permanent] like a True Fourth Manifestation."_**

 ** _"So a being of [Dream] can simply make itself from dreams of another."_**

His one eye stared at me as he swiftly reformed himself.

" ** _Even from the Dreams of sword."_**

I tried to reach for my magics but I couldn't. I couldn't even...

" ** _What happened, cannot even [Dream] of your magics?"_** The Great Red asked mockingly, his body having been remade by very blades within seconds.

 ** _"You can manage all Five Magic but you are not even close to someone who has mastered one."_**

In a blindingly fast manoeuvre, the Great Red smashed me with his tail.

My bones broke, my organs ruptured but I didn't feel fear. I smashed through a hill that once contained swords but was now empty.

I felt regret though.

" _Sorry Illya."_ The Great Red moved towards me, enjoying my misery.

 _"Looks like Onii-chan can't make to your party after all."_

* * *

 ** _End of Arc 1: Prologue_**

 ** _Next Arc 2: Kuoh Academy Arc_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: So I got accused of Shirou being TOO damn OP and I know it may seem like that but I know what I am doing. Hopefully this is testament to the fact that I may have planned out the story. And trust me this is far from the first time, he will lose._**

 ** _No.1_** _Shirou has mastery of No magic and I can promise he will master NONE by the time the fic is over. Details in upcoming chapters._

 ** _No.2_** _Shirou didn't touch Root. He saw the black hole's event horizon but he didn't Touch the black hole much less understand it. It means that he has only a ridiculously small fraction of knowledge of Root._

 ** _No.3_** _To clear up an important misunderstanding, Shirou is bound by Third Magic contract that had been made by the True Magician that once existed in Einzbern Family. Shirou will never be able to break it as Shirou will never even get close enough to mastering the Third Magic enough to break the contract. Details in next chapter._

 ** _So, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_**


	8. Kuoh Academy Arc

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings_ , _various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_ _. **I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU**_**

 ** _Summary:_** ** _No matter what he does, No matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou_**

* * *

 **Chapter [8]: Kuoh Academy Arc**

* * *

 ** _(Avalon POV)_**

 _Maximal Damage Reached._

 _Failure of Utopia, Detected._

 _World Imposition? Accepted_

 ** _Execute_**

* * *

 ** _(Emiya Shirou POV)_**

Even as the gigantic dragon moved towards me, I couldn't help but feel an odd solace wondering if this was how it all ends.

They say that at end of life, your entire life rushes in front of your life.

Nothing of sort happened to me.

His scaled paws mere few feet away from me, just as I was about to lose consciousness, **_it happened._**

Avalon activated.

 _And just like that Utopia was reached_

* * *

 ** _(Great Red POV)_**

Impossible.

With disbelieving eyes, I watched as the world of Unlimited Blades receded into a distance.

Avalon, the scabbard of (Hope) within steel was protecting this guy?!

This required change.

"I suppose, I can't really kill you anymore, can I?" I sighed out loud. My voice equal parts disappointed and tired.

His one eyebrow arched, a sole steel eye looked back at me questioningly.

"The sheath of Avalon." I paused to gesture at the golden sheathe which even now was covering and healing the boy.

"It is more than a simple scabbard as you might have figured out."

"It is the manifestation of (Hope)?" Shirou Emiya guessed.

" **WRONG!** " He guessed wrong. My loud voice evidently was painful for him from the way he cringed.

"Avalon is not only the ultimate noble phantasm of defence but also the key to Utopia itself. It is the bridge which allows you to reach the Land of Fae and it has bonded itself to you."

A realization filled itself in the eyes of Shirou Emiya.

"But that would mean...!" He hurriedly spat out before I interrupted.

"It would mean that, until Avalon voluntarily leaves you, killing you would result in a permanent loss of any possible way to reach Utopia."

"And I can't have that, can I Emiya Shirou?"

Plans have to be changed.

I grasped the tiny human in my left paw.

[Fires of Dream] consumed Emiya Shirou.

* * *

 ** _[Avalon]_**

 _The EX-ranked Noble phantasm is sheathe of Excalibur, the sword of King Arthur._

 _While its defensive abilities are second to none, having been capable of defending against a single blast of **[Ea]** itself in the hands of King Arthur, it is the capacity to create a bridge to the Land of Fae which has been ranked higher by the Great Red._

 _A fact that saved life of Emiya Shirou once upon a time as Great Red, **[Dragon of Dream]** was very interested in Land of Utopia because...  
 **(Scroll down for more information)**_

* * *

(3 years later)  
(Third Person POV)  
 **Kuoh Academy: Student Council office**

"UGH!" With a grunt, Shirou pushed at the air conditioning unit and just like that it slid back into the position with a groan that echoed in the office.

Just to test if it worked, the redhead reached and switched on the power button.

The AC unit turned on with a digital tune.

"Yeah, now we are talking!" Tsubasa Yura, was a third year at Kuoh Academy and her reaction might have seem a little on the upper end but as late July was going on, the blistering summer heat was quite unbearable.

"Sorry to bother you with this." Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice President and a fellow college member offered.

"This is the least I can do."I was still a fake janitor, I suppose. If only Rin was here to see this...

That one always seemed to revel in his misery.

"Nevertheless, I must insist on repaying the favour." Shirou took a moment to take in the President Sona Shitori. At this distance it was quite easy to tell why she was liked so much around the Academy.

And in an academy which was so heavily slanted in the favour of the fairer sex, she still managed to seem quite lovely in her own league.

Now if only the memories of uncountable years that had been shoved in his mind from his previous life didn't have him feeling like a paedophile every time...

Needless to say, puberty had been more than an interesting period when Shirou had realized that he was 200 years old at the very least if one excluded the near eternity he spent in Avalon.

Following the old half your age plus seven meant that the youngest women he should be dating had to at least 107 years old.

So yeah puberty had to be fun.

"Nonsense."Shirou answered with manners that Jubstacheit had hammered into him over the last three years, "there is no favour amongst fellow students."

"Kaicho, you shouldn't try. Senpai is always helpful like that!" Shirou smiled at her, causing her to blush and bluster down.

Raising half a dozen daughters, few dozen granddaughters and more than a few goddaughters had at least wizened up Shirou in the way of women to know that Tomoe Meguri might be interested in him.

If only she didn't painfully reminded him of one of his favourite granddaughter. No matter how hard parents deny, one of the children is always more lovable than other and Sakura Emiya had been just as lovely as her grandmother, for whom she had been named.

More even.

Before he had martyred himself against the Type Mercury, she had to be forcefully restrained and even with his noble phantasms it had not been an easy task.

"Emiya-san" The voice of the president broke him from bittersweet memories. She was looking at him with concern.

Words came and from somewhere within deeper.

"If I can, I should help you, shouldn't I?"Once upon a time the question had defined Emiya Shirou on his quest for as a Hero of Justice.

Perhaps it was the conviction or perhaps it was the words but something visibly affected Sona as she seemed to brace herself.

"Why don't you join the Student Council, you can help many people that way." Her words were logical but there were too many secrets on his end to even consider that.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

With a steely resolution, Genshirou Saji roared. The rest of Student's council was shocked and even Shirou himself was stunned a little at the sheer hatred contained within the secretary's voice.

Sona was the first to collect herself before asking back,"What is the meaning of this?!"

Sona was not pleased at someone interrupting potential peerage recruitment. At least Rias had yet to show any interest in Shirou.

Saji flinched back but evidently something within him forced him to stand his ground against his president.

"Kaichou, we can't allow HIM to join the council!"

"And pray tell why?"Her glasses flashed with unholy light as she questioned him and considering Shirou found the visage terrifying, it was a miracle that Saji managed to retort.

"Because he is the ENEMY OF MANKIND!"

...

There was an absolute silence before a sound of face meeting palm resounded in the room.

Shirou had facepalmed.

It had been his second month in Kuoh Academy's college division when everything went wrong.

It all started with a girl named Aika Kiryuu.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Shirou was pretty much minding his own business when it happened._

 _A wave of magical energy converged around him. An analysis spell?_

 _His senses flaring, gear of unlimited blade work began spinning as he prepared to trace Kanshou in one hand and a Rho Aias in another, instincts flaring full speed._

 _" **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!** " A scream resounded in the hallway._

 _With unmatched speed, Shirou whirled in the direction of the feminine voice._

 _There stood a girl with brown hair and spectacle covered yellow eyes, her visage stiff and her mouth open indicating clearly who had screamed._

 _But it was unfortunately her finger which grasped everyone's attention._

 _It was pointed at Shirou himself._

 _For a brief moment, everything was silent as Shirou tried to figure out the kind of analysis she had run on him._

 _There was a cracking sound which was a loud as banging of war drums in the pin drop silence as Aika's glasses cracked._

 _She collapsed._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

It was fairly obvious that the girl had a latent talent for Structural Analysis like Shirou himself had and the ability had probably overloaded itself causing the girl to collapse due to Shirou's barely human nature.

That was simple. What happened next however was not.

For reasons that no one was quite willing to divulge, Shirou found his popularity amongst boys had hit rock bottom.

His popularity amongst women paradoxically however had skyrocketed and in one of the girls magazine that he had accidently found in dumpster once he had the janitorial duty few months back, he had been rated as the #1 most popular guy on the Academy.

Unknown to Shirou, Aika Kiryuu had been even back then famous for accurately using her ability to gauge male "measurements". When she had collapsed because of her ability failing to comprehend Shirou's nature, girls of Academy had taken it to mean that Shirou had ridiculous "measurements".

Aika herself would be unable to explain it.

Add in Shirou's exotic looking white hair and decent manners, Shirou had to fend off a lot of unwanted female attention.

On the other hand, the male side of Academy had not been pleased at pre-emptively losing the mother of all dick measuring contests, resulting in Shirou gaining the name which will define his rest of stay at Academy.

Enemy of Mankind

* * *

 _True Name: Shirou Emiya_

 _Titles: Enemy of Mankind (Fake), Hero of? (Unrealized)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Height/Weight: 181cm/67.5kg_

 _Alignment: Orderly Good_

 _Strength: C+_

 _Endurance: C+_

 _Agility: B+ (A+)_

 _Mana: C+ (EX)_

 _Luck: F-(EX)_

 _Noble Phantasm:_

 ** _Avalon:?_**

 ** _Unlimited Blade Works;?(C+ To A++)_**

 ** _True Magic: ?(D+ to EX)_**

 ** _Eroge Protagonist: Because Emiya Shirou is an Eroge Protagonist, his luck will vary from subhuman F- levels of extreme bad luck to EX rank of extreme good luck. Result of his fight with the Great Red in which the dragon of dreams  
(Scroll down for more information)_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: So, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_**

 ** _Hopefully, this chapter answered a few questions. I am still busy with college._**

 ** _A short chapter to ensure that I am not dead._**

 ** _The next update will be much faster as the story is finally picking up. Expect the story to really pick up pace in a month's time._**


	9. To Feel Alive

**_Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings_ , _various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_ _. **I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU**_**

 ** _Summary:_** ** _No matter what he does, No matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou_**

* * *

 **Chapter [9]: To Feel Alive**

* * *

"Excali..."

Yuuto Kiba's ear snapped up at the mention of the sword whose hatred had driven his life up to this point.

Ever since the church had experimented on him, trying to forge a wielder for one of the seven Excalibur fragments that rested in the Church, Kiba's hatred for the holiest of sword was second to none.

So it was no surprise that Kiba turned in the direction of the direction of voice.

And the unlikeliest person of all looked back at him.

Issei Hyuodou's brown eyes looked into his.

* * *

(Issei Hyuodou POV)

It is a miraculous how things can change in a moment. All those months ago, he had started his Breast worshipping club (a.k.a Peeping club) and the failure had crushed him.

But it was an opportunity in disguise.

Hyuodou was not an idiot. How else would you explain the fact that he was still not expelled despite engaging in what amounted to sexual harassment?

Hyuodou knew that the problem was not a lack of desire to join him; it was merely a lack of strong enough commitment. So what he needed was a cause.

A cause to motivate.

A cause worth fighting for.

A cause worth dying for.

And in the ashes of his Breast Worshipping Club, came the cause.

The President Council had sent HIM, the Enemy with the notice of club closure.

And as if that wasn't enough, with a smugness and air of absolute reprehensibility, the bastard had offered condolences!

Hyuodou had signed the notice just to get banish the bastard from his presence.

And in the middle of hallway, all those months ago as he watched the sneer filled with rage and loathing directed by his fellowmen at THE ENEMY, he knew he had a cause.

For obvious reasons, Hyuodou couldn't name the club "DESTROY EMIYA AND HIS GIGANTIC DICK" (Not that he hadn't tried before being rejected), so the initially Perverted Trio brainstormed all night, watching numerous animated pornography, comic pornography, written pornography and other esoteric porns for reference.

And in the dawn of the morning they came upon a name. A name as glorious as any and even more.

The Anti-Excalibur Club was born.

* * *

Needless to say, the initial drive was less than stellar for reasons more complex than one might hazard to guess.

While admittedly many had concern regarding joining a club that centred around essentially another man's dong was, the sheer hatred Emiya's popularity amongst the fairest sex had generated in the male minority was enough to do away with it.

Hey, you try to be reasonable when the love of your life is trying to talk to another man, face to crotch.

It was just that, as a whole the Perverted Trio had a shady reputation and well it was equally as likely that the club was essentially a homoerotic mutual masturbation club.

In what looked liked midst of another failure, they found victory however.

A new secretary who joined the moment he heard the name. A new secretary who brought with him a new credibility unmatched by any other male.

Now the author is not saying that Kiba is a blond, even though he clearly is.

Neither is he saying that Kiba is a dumbfuck who has misconstrued what the "Excalibur" is actually about.

And most importantly,

The author is definitely not saying that being blond has anything to do with being a dumbfuck.

* * *

(3 Months Later)

"Ah Ms. President!" Issei greeted the President of Students Council with a vigour that even surprised her usual stoic self.

"Hyuodou! What is the meaning of this?!" Her eyes flashing in the glasses, Sona was not pleased.

"What do you mean, President?" Issei was genuinely confused.

"I mean what are you DOING HOGGING THE ENTIRE GYMNASIUM?!" At her wit's end, Sona started screaming and gesturing around her to the Anti-Excalibur Club's members which had grown so big, so as to occupy the entire gym.

"Ah! About that." Issei pointed at a random member in the crowd,"He has given us permission."

Sona's veins turned to ice.

"The principal is a member of your stupid club." With a calm of broken women, Sona spoke.

"Yes, he is." So pleased with himself was Hyuodou that he failed to notice Sona realizing that the day could not get any worse.

And as it always happens, when you think the day could not get any worse, it does.

"And the chancellor is just about to give the speech too!" Hyuodou spoke with such happiness over the achievement that it was a miracle that he didn't spontaneously combust.

With a gaze of a woman broken, Sona turned to see Sirzechs Lucifer, the King of Devils come up on stage and express his displeasure over having THE ENEMY and his EXCALIBUR in any vicinity to his beloved little sister.

The powerful cheering led by Yuuto Kiba (who still thought that the club was about a holy sword) was 10% confusing and 100% distressing.

* * *

(Einzbern Mansion)

(Shirou POV)

It was unfathomable to me.

"Come at me." His fingers extended Jubstacheit von Einzbern asked me to attack him.

I obliged more than happily. This spar was one of multiple dozens that we had engaged in, since the events of three years ago.

It was unfathomable to me at just how effective of an instructor the Einzbern Lord was. Ruthless and cruel but efficient above all else.

It had taken a mere a single fight to the Einzbern Lord for him to somehow deduce that I had an Origin as well as Elemental Affinity of "Sword" making me a human Incarnation of the concept of "Sword".

In my last world, I had never been able to learn magecraft in much of anything due to my esoteric talents preventing me.

Even my wife had not been much of a help as she was more of a student than a teacher.

Not something that could be said for the Lord of Einzberns.

So far he knew about my Third Magic and my Origin as well as element but I had managed to hide the other four Magics so far.

I highly suspected that he had an idea about the Noble Phantasms but I couldn't be sure. Normally any magecraft binding contract would be nullified by my use of Rule Breaker but Jubstacheit had used the remnants of the last Third Magician to bind me as the Einzbern Family Heir.

The Rule Breaker could only nullify magecraft and not Magic. It was like a battery designed to store few units of energy being asked to store a bolt of lightning. The magnitude difference was unimaginable.

The result of the contract was that as long as I strove to uphold the position as the Heir to family, Jubstacheit was bound to support me in any and all ways possible to ensure a better future for family as a whole.

Before signing, I and Kiritsugu had gone through contract multiple times but we both had been surprised at how generous it was. Kiritsugu was worried still as was I but there was no point worrying now.

 ** _Einzbern Alchemy: Sword Transmutation_**

This was Jubstacheit's answer to my dilemma. As long as it was related to sword, any and all magecraft came to me like swimming came to a fish.

With a force that defied logic, circles of energy came in my hands and I drew on the moisture in air to transmutate vapour of water to Ice Swords. It was admittedly better than my sword projections in term of constructions as these had actual substance to provide a better base.

It was an alchemy only match to test my skills as the Heir.

In our first match, Jubstacheit had been more than pleased at the demonstration. Now he didn't bother raising eyes, knowing what was about to come.

I threw the swords at him.

His magic circles came to transmutate but I didn't care.

I was in motion.

I transmutated, a projection similar yet different. These were bamboo shoots beneath my feet that I had intentionally buried before fight.

Bamboo shoots to bamboo bow.

It was nothing like the ridiculously overpowered Archer's Bow or my personal favourite bows but at this range, the well made bow would do.

I drew on the combined experience of the forgings of the legendary weapon while creating these; they would do more than enough.

I breathed and another magic circle came.

 ** _Arrow Transmutation_**

Arrows of ice came into existence and I reached for one.

"Add runes to them." His voice crisp, it was an instruction.

I had been very fast but as his alchemy was superior to mine, Jubstacheit was patiently waiting, having transmuted my thrown sword to vague constructs that were half ice and half prana but fully dangerous. The constructs moved towards me. Arrows couldn't hope to even scratch them.

I obliged him.

Runes from Noble phantasms came and imbedded in arrow as I altered the alchemy itself.

The Arrows had a noble phantasm like quality. That means they can be now broken.

I flooded prana in my arrows, causing them glow with sublime light.

I might as well have fired a Bazooka as the explosion rocked the field. If the Einzberns weren't rich enough to own hundreds of acres around us, I would be worried.

"Splendidly done." As the cloud dispersed, my last arrow broken was still fixed at the Lord of Einzbern even as he complimented me. I wish I could fire and kill him but even now I could feel the Magic of Heaven's Feel binding me.

Knowing my intentions fully but perhaps not caring stepped close to me. My arrow with the strength to shatter walls of a fortress was mere inches from him.

"You hate me, don't you?" He asked me.

 ** _He dares?!_**

With a calm that I didn't quite feel, I asked sarcastically,"What gave it away? The fact that you nearly killed everyone in my family? That you virtually enslaved me? Or was it the fact that I am trying to unleash kilograms worth of TNT explosion on your face?"

Sweat dribbled down my face, as I struggled to somehow release the arrow but it was for nothing as the contract stopped me.

He seemed to consider my words for a moment before speaking.

"I will not ask for your forgiveness, for I neither want them nor deserve them. You did what you had to keep your promises to your loved ones. I did what I had to do to keep my promises to my loved ones."

"Just like you don't regret your choices, I don't either."

He walked away leaving me confusing and wondering.

* * *

(Yuuto Kiba POV)

This was life.

As he ranted and raved on the podium about his hatred of Excalibur, Kiba couldn't help but feel truly alive as the entire hall seemed to chime in his hatred.

With the sole exception of President Sona who looked at him as if was an idiot who didn't had the slightest idea of what was going on.

But the cheering gymnasium overshadowed her a hundred times over.

This was life.

Truly feeling alive in what seemed like the first time of his life, Kiba made a decision.

"I have an announcement to make."

The gym seemed to stall in silence.

"Tomorrow in this very place, at this very time..."

The pin drop silence was stifling for even Kiba himself but his ambition was flawless and noble.

"I KIBA YUUTO WILL DESTROY EMIYA SHIROU'S EXCALIBUR!"

In midst of the crazily applauding gymnasium, Kiba did notice Sona facepalming but he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER :_**

 ** _HE IS THE BONER OF HIS SWORD_**

 _(Kiba Yuuto vs. Shirou Emiya)_

 ** _Update date: Somewhere this week. After I update Naruto Slytherin and Forging the Hope._**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: So, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_**

 ** _I AM BACK MOTHERFUCKERS!  
Trumped the exams and then some! Thanks for all the support and the luck._**

 ** _I am going to update all my active stories this week, so kindly check them out._**

 ** _The rest of emotional bullshit can be said in next chapter._**


	10. Boner of Sword

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter [10]: Boner of Sword**

* * *

 ** _(Jubaschiet von Einzbern POV)  
(Setting- In a dream)_**

With a sigh, I opened my eyes.

Massive reptilian eyes looked back at me and my knowledge was loyal to me as the name of the being came to me, even as my anxiety failed my sleeping self.

With a detached state, I parted my lips, "Lord of Dreams."

I was entirely incapable of feeling anything remotely distressing, but the gusts of maelstrom that came from his gigantic jaws were quite uncomfortable.

 ** _"Lord of Einzberns"_**

Lords we both were, a façade must be maintained despite the enormous difference in our stature that I was acutely aware of.

I bowed to his deference.

"Might I offer you refreshments?" Silence followed my offerings.

A booming laughter rattled my bones as the Great Dragon seemed to rejoice in my awkwardness. I highly doubted I could be blame though. The Einzbern tutelage was extensive but it didn't exactly have such interactions in its curriculum.

 ** _"Maybe some other day I will take you up on the offer but today I am in a bit of a rush, I afraid. So, if we could get to the matter at hand."_**

"And what would it be?" I admit to a measure of curiosity.

 ** _"The Einzberns are in possession of a Miracle once again I suppose."_**

My mood immediately soured, even with near omniscience of the Greatest of Red Dragons, I would have preferred not to have the fact known.

"You suppose true. What of it?"

 ** _"He is powerful but even the mightiest of them magicians may fall."_**

"Is that a threat?" I asked coldly as every bit of deference disappeared and I took my stand.

I admit to feeling afraid but I didn't let my fears paralyze me.

My promises to my family, didn't allow me to be paralyzed.

I was so close to my dream. All the sacrifices and monstrosities I did over the centuries were meaningless if it resulted in the Third Magic being lost once more.

I should be afraid. I might as well be smaller and weaker than the barest fragment of the Great Dragon's scales

But somehow, in this moment, I simply **_wasn't._**

The Great Red seemed if anything but amused more.

 ** _"You still dream of her, don't you? Dream of promises barely possible but still you achieved."_**

I didn't need to ask who he was talking. There was not a moment that passed by that I didn't dream of her but I didn't let it blindside me.

"You have yet to answer the question, Lord Red. Is that a threat?"

 ** _"You and Shirou are more alike than either of you might admit but to answer your question."_**

 ** _"No."_**

The answer brought more relief than I expected.

 ** _"Just a friendly advice."_**

 ** _"Remember that even the strongest of security might fall."_**

 ** _"Someone who doesn't wants to be saved can't be saved."_**

"What are you getting at?" I asked admittedly confused.

 ** _"Sometimes, the only thing you need to save someone is to give them a reason to be saved."_**

"And you believe that I can do so?" It was ridiculous, Shirou hated me and he wasn't even unjustified at that. I was acutely aware of my faults but hypocrisy wasn't one of them.

 ** _The Great Red shook his head, "No, if he will be saved it will be at hand of another and never at ours."_**

I latched on the last word. My dreams were unravelling.

"Ours? What interest do you have in the wellbeing of my ward?"

 ** _"A purely selfish one I assure you."_**

 ** _"_** Might I know of it?"

 ** _"You might know a part of it."_**

"A bit of knowledge is dangerous."

 ** _"Yet that is all you get."_**

I agreed. I could barely see the distant horizon now. The world of dreams was collapsing as I was waking up.

 ** _"Ensure the inheritance of the Magic of Soul."_**

"Will I remember any of it?" The world of dreams was about to collapse.

 ** _"As much as a dream."_**

I woke up.

* * *

 ** _Third Magic: Heaven's Feel_**

 _Perhaps the most dangerous of all miracles, is maybe the Magic of Souls._

 _Because even the destruction of the Miracle of Truth is limited to mere universes at times._

 _Yet the potential of the soul is endless. No wonder even the Great Red seems interested in it, though the reasons are thought to be related to Existences **(Avalon), (Utopia) and (EMIYA #RETRACTED#)**_

 _It is perhaps no wonder that the Einzberns searched for it over a millennium since it was lost. Einzbern von Jubaschiet is perhaps exceptional in this regard, yet for reasons one might not expect._

 _For perhaps not purely logical reasons, he has searched multiple avenues to the route of the soul stemming from his promise to his now long dead betrothed…  
 **(Scroll down for more information)**_

* * *

 ** _(Jubaschiet von Einzbern POV)  
(Setting- Main Bedroom)_**

Even as he woke up, the memories of the dream faded from his grasp. Till only a mere fragment was left in his grasp.

 _Ensure the inheritance of Magic of Souls._

He didn't remember who said it but he had a feeling that it was profound. It made sense to him anyways so it didn't matter.

He knew not why but he more than knew how.

Maybe the answer was always simpler than he presumed.

The dark had been their ally for far too long, yet it was now a false ally for it limited them.

It was time to step into the light.

* * *

 _And just like that, the fates were altered._

 ** _Skill Activated- (Hero of Justice) and (Eroge Protagonist)_**

* * *

 ** _(Students Council Room)  
(Illyasviel Von Einzbern POV)_**

I looked suspiciously across the literal devil sitting across me.

The President stared back at me. She was trying to come off as comforting but that was a skill that Sona Sitri just didn't possess.

I glared balefully at the offered biscuits.

"I am not telling you about Onii-chan's dick size."

Sona facepalmed. The rest of the council joined her with exception of Saji. He was crying in the corner for some obscure reason.

"For the 35th time, Ms. Einzbern I am not interested in your brother's…genitals."

"LIAR!" Filthy slutty cunt! "Every woman is interested in my Onii-chan's dick."

"Including you?"

I blushed. What interest would I have Onii-chan? He was _mine_ after all. I need not have any interest in anything that already belonged to me.

In the background, Saji continued crying about how THE ENEMY had gotten the loli too.

In the corner of my eye, I saw something that caught my attention however.

"Is that Ojii-chan?" He was the weird guy that always hung out with Onii-chan and while my parents seemed to dislike him, especially dad, I couldn't fathom why as he had been nothing but nice to me.

Sona turned to look in the way I was looking at. The television continued to show the news channel though it was muted.

Sona gestured and one of the council members raised the volume.

"…In a surprising turn of events, one of the richest man on earth has announced the presence of an heir."

The Vice President changed the channel.

"It is on every channel." The Vice President commented.

"It is bound to be Jubaschiet von Einzbern is easily amongst the richest person in world and the presence of a -WAIT GO BACK!" Sona screamed uncharacteristically and on reflex the vice president changed back the channel.

There was the Einzbern Lord sitting there but of more notice was the picture displayed alongside him.

Familiar steely eyes.

"…And of course, he will be expected to take a suitable bride to continue the line..."

"GOLD DIGGER!" I screamed while pointing at the whore. Everything made sense to me. Why I was suddenly asked by the harlot about my Onii-chan. Not if I had anything to say about it though!

Sona seemed to look like the day couldn't get any worse.

Which as it always happens in life, it **_did._**

"PRESIDENT, A FIGHT BROKE OUT BETWEEN EMIYA=KUN AND YUUTO-KUN!" Tomoe Meguri came rushing in and looked quite distressed at the prospect of both of her targets of interest clashing.

Sona for her part wished that either her life stops fucking with her or just kill her already.

* * *

 _(Kendo Club)  
(Few Moments Ago, Shirou Emiya POV)_

I was working one of my usual janitorial jobs. The electrical bulb in one of the walls had fused and since the days were shorter around these days, it was affecting the illumination.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a commotion as I looked at the sudden change in atmosphere.

Ah.

The Prince of Kuoh

I was aware that on looks alone, the guy looked better than me but it his aloofness seemed to be something of a mixed effect on those around him.

Some women seemed to like it while others didn't. Boys used to unanimously hate him, at least until he joined the weird club that Hyoudou had founded.

Good for him, nobody deserves to live life alone.

"I was unaware that you partake in Kendo, Emiya-san." I would have noticed his lack of the senpai suffix but it was his eyes that caught my attention.

He wanted to kill me.

"I partake a little. I suppose you do too." I reached around and took out a wooden practice sword. Why a known Devil would attack me was unknown but I would prefer to be armed. With reinforcement, wood/steel made little difference.

"I do." He took out a wooden sword too.

"Really?! You guys never told me!" The captain of kendo club Murayama seemed excited but I couldn't humour her.

"Stay back, will you?" Kiba spoke harshly. Murayama seems taken aback at the normally polite prince speaking like that.

"Now, now that is no way to speak to a lady." I rebuked him

"Take your position." Kiba was already in stance.

"What is this about…?" Murayama questioned as the Kendo club seemed to form a large circle around us.

"Yeah what is it about?" I inquired Kiba curious myself.

"IT IS ABOUT YOU AND YOUR DAMNED EXCALIBUR." Kiba screamed.

The women seemed to groan in union and talked something about some club or something but I couldn't pay attention.

The fast devil had disappeared into a gust of wind.

Here he comes.

* * *

 _(Kiba POV)_

In retrospect, I could have thought things a lot more through but hatred has this way of consuming your entire circle of thought.

Narrowing your horizon.

Even as the gaggle of women seemed to groan at me. I attacked hard and fast, too fast for a natural.

A single strike with exclusion of all.

A pinnacle strike of an Elite Devil Knight.

The women could barely perceive it. The unprepared Emiya would be struck down. He should have taken a stance.

I cut him down, like a sword through a butter. Such was the force that even with a wooden sword that I….

Wait, it was not possible for a wooden sword to cut through human body that easily.

And just like that Emiya's afterimage disappeared.

Impossible.

* * *

 _(Sona POV)_

I didn't know what I was expecting. The entire school seemed to have gathered in the dojo. The news of Emiya's inheritance and possible betrothal had spread like wildfire for sure. Thankfully, I had managed to contained Illya somehow.

There had to be a reason why women were already searching for him.

Regardless, I knew that Rias had failed to stop her knight. Yuuto's hatred for Excalibur was without any parallel. And Emiya might end up paying the ultimate price.

On my way, I saw a familiar redhead and my vision turned red too.

"RIAS!" All this screaming was not good for my throat.

In lieu of any answer, her surprised visage merely pointed.

And I saw the scene which I understood but _didn't._

Two familiar people stood in centre and it was evident that there had been a fight and one seemed to kneel on ground bloodied and tired while the other was standing tall.

Kiba's blood continued to drip down the ground.

* * *

 _(Kiba POV)_

"It is not possible." I said.

He merely looked down at me. He was merely few inches over me, yet he might as well be towering over me. The difference between us was a virtual chiasm.

The world couldn't be this far away.

All the training I did, all the sacrifices I made and all the battles I survived but this is all I could.

"I will destroy your Excalibur!" I swore perhaps to him, perhaps to the Occult Research Club but most probably to myself.

I swear I saw a momentary surprise as I rushed at him.

My attacks were faster but he merely parried them lazily.

My defences were strong but he penetrated them easily.

"Use your right arm lightly, it is injured when you fell."

And worst of all,

My pride in my skill was absolute, yet he shattered it instantly.

My vision blurred. I reached up to my eyes. Water?

I was crying?

With sadness came rage even as it took away my sense.

I discarded my wooden sword as my magic roared. A technique, that I had copied came from Lucifers' knight.

My Sacred Gear roared as swords of magic came into existence in my hands. I could feel the ORC running damage control with mind magic but I couldn't care less.

"You are not ready for that technique." He oddly commented but I was beyond reason and doubt. It would be enough. It had to be.

On a steed of desperation and rage, I charged.

For just a moment, I saw minute disappointment in his eyes. Then his visage changed.

Something or perhaps someone looked back at me from Emiya's eyes.

For a moment I had a vision of a Heroic figure who looked perhaps Greek slaying an impossibly strong monster, a Hydra.

But the figure was strong, strongest of them all.

Within moments, Emiya discarded the wooden swords and punched me with the force that exceeded that of a rook by a mile. I vomited blood but the pain was stronger.

When I came to be moments later, Rias stood healing over me.

"You do realize that Excalibur means Emiya's dick, right?"

Never change Akeno, I thought deliriously.

I was pretty sure I was concussed. Having breaken through a wall of solid concrete would do that.

"I seem to owe a hell of an apology." I said as I saw Emiya being escorted by the Presidents council.

I blacked out.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _: Thanks for the great reviews last time._

 _I have wanted to write this chapter for so long._

 _Also, on a personal note, while most people seem to like the humour, some people didn't._

 _Well here is my answer._

 _Tough luck._

 _I write what I enjoy and I enjoy reading reviews that tell me that the chapter made there days just a little bit better._

 _You don't enjoy, well go on and write your own. Also send me a link, I just might enjoy it._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_


	11. Kill your heroes

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter [11]: Kill Your Heroes**

* * *

 ** _(Students Council Room)_**

 ** _(Third Person POV)_**

It was a comfortable sofa. In midst of the anxious looking members, Emiya Shirou looked like a man with way too much experience in such situations.

It was incidentally the case.

When Sona barged in, she looked ruffled. It was unusual on her face but Shirou preferred people to be like that. Better to be troubled and honest rather than calm but fake.

 _Straight to the point or the distractions, Madam President?_

"Let's talk over the chess." She more or less ordered.

 _Distractions it is._

"I doubt I would offer much amusement." Shirou said, even as he took the seat. Humouring her perhaps.

"You can offer answers, though." She was moving like a machine. Well-practiced moves, a bit standard but effective.

Pawns were being arranged like criss cross, controlling the centre.

Aggressive.

 ** _"You don't want to do that." A voice came from within._**

 _" I never knew you to be a purveyor of the game of chess, dragon."_

 ** _"I dabble."_**

Images came of a series of moves. A queen sacrifice?

Risky.

Meh, the game was lost anyways. Shirou had never had much of an aptitude for… well anything not related to swords.

Stupid Origin, stupid Element and stupid being an incarnation.

"What are you?" She was not taking the bait.

"I am a human."

"Humans don't punch people through concrete walls."

"You don't punch people through walls, yet you are not human."

Shirou didn't have the aptitude but he did have a married life once upon a time. Sona knew that Shirou was the defender in the Kiba fiasco but she was fishing for information by trying to guilt him.

Too bad it didn't work on him, anymore.

 ** _"Yeah, you finally learnt after the Tsundere guilt tripped you for like four decades."_**

He would have defended Tohsaka but she kind of was…

Evil witch.

 _"Well I learnt, didn't I?"_

 ** _"Then she enslaved you with sex."_**

Evil witch with THICC thighs. Shirou had no guilt.

 _Skill activated (Eroge Protagonist)_

* * *

"I fail to see your meaning." Sona was virtually unfappable.

"Your shadow."

The sun was casting shadow at an angle.

Two bat-like wings projected from the President's shadow.

"You don't seem surprised."

"I have met devils before."

"And what did you think of them."

At this point she finally looked up, looking him straight in the eye.

Heavily dominated by white pieces, Sona had every right to be confidence.

A sole queen and knight protected the black king while his few remaining pieces were scattered/stuck. The white on the other hand was virtually untouched. She had won. All but the grandmasters of chess would say.

 _"Why did you help me?" Shirou Emiya asked, inwards._

 ** _"I did not."_**

 _"You basically gave me a victory on a silver platter." Shirou was confused by the actions of the greatest of dreams._

 ** _"Yet it was Sona that I helped."_**

 _"By causing her to lose?"_

 ** _"Sometimes, the greatest help we can do for someone, is to let them fall. Defeat her, that's the best thing for her dreams."_**

Shirou didn't even think.

* * *

 _Skill activated (Hero of Justice)_

* * *

"I think that Devils are just like humans." Shirou answered Sona's question and moved his knight.

"Are you familiar with peerage?"

Sona would win in three moves. The queen was open, and the king would be defenceless.

"I am afraid, I can't accept your offer."

"An offer you haven't even heard." Sona was curious. Shirou found it cute. She reminded him of Luvia Edelfelt.

Now if only Luvia had stopped trying to one up Rin over him every time. Rin had been the mother of his children and that was that. He did wonder what happened to her.

 ** _In the world of unlimited blade, a single blade stood alone. Strong but cursed. Its name was (FORBIDDEN) EDELFELT EMIYA. A blade that had tasted the blood of the one who had forged him._**

 ** _The world of the swords, rejected the memory for the sake of its wielder._**

* * *

Never mind, it probably wasn't important.

"Any offer you make is meaningless, if the price is too high." Shirou answered.

"You value your humanity that much?" She looked disappointed but took his queen anyway.

Checkmate in two.

"I value my loyalty that much." He had chosen his King long ago and Sona wasn't her.

 ** _(Play FSN Zero OST – Time Alter)_**

His black knight moved.

Taking her pawn while pinning her castle and bishop in place.

That finally got a reaction out of her.

"What?"

She moved defensively. Securing her king, everything else was secondary.

But sometimes it is our own protections that hurt us.

The black knight moved once more, taking the castle and once more pinning more pieces. The lonely bishop which was had seemingly been stuck was now actively targeting the king.

"Check."

The white king was in danger, this time.

She moved him further inside, already able to tell what was to come.

Maybe the black knight was intentionally made like a horse because people would be surprised how often it turns out to be the "dark horse".

"Checkmate."

Sometimes, it is our own protections that suffocate us.

An endgame choke.

The white king was surrounded by an armada of his strongest pieces, but they were worse than useless, having hindered his mobility but not of the knight.

There was no place to go.

A sense of horror dawned on Sona which Shirou thought was exaggerated.

Imagine his surprise when the chess board erupted in a magical circle and exploded in a shower of light.

When vision came to be, a sole beautiful woman stood where the board and the table had been.

She was looking at him.

"I see you are the one who has won my daughter's hand."

Shirou had no answer to that.

Somehow, Shirou had a feeling that someplace, somewhere a gigantic red dragon was laughing his ass off.

Incidentally, the Great Red was having trouble breathing as he could barely manage to squeeze in a gasp in between his bouts of laughter.

It had been a horrible day for Emiya Shirou when Great Red had realized that Shirou was as gullible as a three-year-old when something barely heroic was mentioned.

This was going to be a running joke.

* * *

 _(Emiya Shirou POV)_

"So, let me get this straight."

Shirou said with the calm of someone whose very life was a series of bullshit and more bullshit.

Incidentally, if Shirou's origin/element had not been sword, they would have been bullshit.

"You." He said pointing at Lady Sitri," want to follow some stupid pureblood tradition and so have been sending hordes of prospects at your daughter."

"And you." He pointed at Sona." Have agreed to be bound in a magical contract to whosoever wins a stupid chess match."

They nodded. Shirou wondered if this was the real reason his hair always goes white.

"Now if only your parents would sign the contract."

Kiritsugu was sitting with them and the contract was with him. He was intently reading it.

"Wait Irisviel signed it?!"

"She practically ripped it from my hand when I mentioned grandchildren."

Kiritsugu if anything was amused. Glad that at least he knew how stupid everything was.

"She also said that if you don't sign it, you would have to sleep on the couch for a week."

In rare moment, Shirou idly was thankful for his mother's cluelessness.

Kiritsugu, bless his soul, what would have he hate more? Damning his son to a family of literal devils or sleeping on a couch for a week.

It was no choice.

Frankly it was no choice.

Kiritsugu signed the contract in an instant.

 _Fuck me and my life._

* * *

 ** _(Einzbern Mansion)_**

With a force that defied comprehension, the doors of the Einzbern Mansion exploded inward.

Jubstacheit Einzbern was entirely unaffected. He gestured to Serafall Leviathan to take the seat.

For once, the usually cheerful woman was looking entirely the Satan she was.

Crisp business suit and a staff.

"Release my sister."

As the magical Lord of Emiya Shirou, the real contract was held by him. Those signed by his parents were but legal formalities.

"Done."

Jubstacheit passed her a contract of dissolution, signed and ending the betrothal instantly.

Disbelievingly Serafall took it and carefully read the contract. It was genuine.

That was easy.

Way too easy.

"Why?" That was a question worth asking. Jubstacheit motioned her to drink her tea which was getting cold.

She took a sip.

"Because I want Shirou to be happy with being part of the Einzberns. That is a step in that direction."

"Cut the crap, you never cared about other people."

He smiled at the Leviathan indulgingly.

"The others were never worth caring."

Serafall took her leave. Her work was done. Sona was free.

"Besides she was not the right person for Shirou anyway." The lord of Einzberns said airily as she was leaving.

It stopped her right in tracks.

"And what do you mean by that?"

The air filled with magical energy and ice. The guards moved to protect him, but he motioned them to stop.

They wouldn't even slow down an enraged Satan much less save him.

Like always, it was up to him to save himself.

"She is too immature. A single chess match is too random to make a life decision."

"It is her choice."

"A choice that will cost her very dearly now."

Frost gathered in his lungs.

Jubstacheit idly wondered how she would kill him. Freeze him solid, choke him or perhaps make his lungs burst. And if so whether slow or fast?

"Explain."

That was not good. Her skin was beginning to melt. Her powers were overwhelming her control. She was going to transform.

Worst of all, her voice was like grating of glaciers together.

"Rejected by a human mage. The devils will never respect her."

He was having difficulty in breathing.

"It all would change however if…"

He couldn't speak anymore, so thick was the ice crystals in his lungs.

In lieu of words he threw a scroll at her.

She caught it in one hand which barely looked human anymore and read it.

It was an assassination contract.

She was prepared to kill anyone to save her sister. Even Sirzechs or the other Satans were nothing to her, yet the two words shocked her all the same.

Such was the shock that ice and magic instantly disappeared.

Jubstacheit took a deep breath.

In bold red letters were written the words EMIYA SHIROU.

* * *

 _(Jubstacheit POV)_

 _In the night time, in the dreams._

 _I dreamed of a dragon. Great and Red._

 _"Are you angry that I ordered a hit on Shirou?" The dragon had to be displeased, I had done the exact opposite of ensuring the inheritance._

 ** _"I can read your reasoning and thought." The dragon finally said._**

 ** _"It is a risky plan, but I like it."_**

 ** _"I am pleased."_**

 _That night, Jubstacheit dreamed of a woman in white and times as innocent as her. It wasn't real, but it was all that he had anymore._

 _In morning, she faded away, but he could smell her in his memories._

 _She smelled of tulips._

 _The dragon of dreams had faded away completely from his mind once more._

* * *

 _(Emiya Shirou POV)_

 _In the night time, in the dreams._

 _I dreamed of a dragon. Blue and Royal._

 _She had the blood of a dragon and when she got angry, she certainly raged like one._

 _Yet he loved her as he sat with her on a hill on a distant Utopia._

Then Serafall Leviathan dropped a fucking iceberg on him.

 _ **(Next Time: Shirou vs Serafall)**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _: I know many of you will doubt my sanity, but I really hope you had as much of a blast reading it as I had writing it._

 _Thanks for the great reviews last time._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_


	12. Step In Light

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter [12]: Step In Light**

* * *

 ** _(Shirou POV)_**

My mind was jump started, the moment that the smell of prana hit my nose. Paranoia came and sleep went away.

 _Trace On: Structural Analysis_

Faster than my eyes, I felt more than saw the humongous mass of ice descending upon the Mansion.

Targeting me precisely. I would be too slow as I am to dodge it.

 _I am the BONE of my Sword_

I took a step back into my soulscape, the world seemed to slow down. Just a stopgap but not enough.

 ** _Chidori_**

The sword of a samurai that split a thunderbolt in two.

World seemed to slow down to a standstill. My body as well. Any movement would be greatly came enhanced but the bones would rupture, and ligaments would tear.

But my mind was strong.

The spell completed itself and fed me information.

Jubstacheit was suspiciously absent from the Mansion. Somehow, I am not surprised. The question was how he had escaped the contract.

I made a mental note to do so after I took care of the current predicament.

With its size and mass, I had little in way of options. Pure firepower was out. A bit of trickery was needed.

Ice was Water.

 _Staff of Moses_

I was not Moses and the staff weren't a sword, but the iceberg wasn't a sea either.

Smoothly under the influence of the staff, the iceberg split cleanly in two. I dispelled the Noble Phantasm quickly.

"Is that alchemy?" A voice came from outside semi-wondering.

A single opponent.

 _Trace On_

My circuits triggered and fire was my body. Reinforcement came and protected me as I rushed through a window.

Either the opponent was absurdly strong or absurdly arrogant to attack a mage on his territory. Guess we will find which one.

* * *

 ** _(Outside)_**

"Serafall Leviathan." Of all the people who I had expected, she was somewhere on bottom of the list.

In lieu of answering, she merely stood analysing me. The prana seemed to fill the air to the very brim. My nose burnt at the arctic smell.

"I am sorry."

She fired an even thousand spears of ice in my direction. Fast and disposable, an effective technique.

 _Einzbern Alchemy: Sword_

From the grounds came slabs of steel that protected me. I saw her faint surprise before the thick swords parted me from her strikes.

"Might I know the meaning of this attack?" I inquired.

A moment of ensued as the steel easily stood the brunt of her attack.

I was running through my list of Noble Phantasms when her voice rang out.

"Your life is a blight upon my sister's honour."

With nothing more than pure ice magic, she froze solid my steel defence making it fragile and weak.

It collapsed upon its own weight.

In the ensuing moment as she approached me, she looked nothing like the pink magical girl that I had heard about.

She looked like someone who would do anything for their sister. Even kill me mercilessly.

I should hate her.

Yet nostalgia is all I feel.

We live in a cruel world.

* * *

 ** _(Play Fate Zero- Time Alter)_**

 _"It is all your fault." I mentally raged at the dragon in my mind._

Serafall had unleased another salvo of ice spears. This time an order of magnitude more and know coming at me from all directions.

 ** _"How so?" The Great Red asked._**

 _"You knew this would happen when you helped me win the match."_

 ** _"I did."_**

Maybe it was the simple admission that enraged me so much as I reached for the Invisible Air.

It was more of a magecraft than a Noble Phantasm but it would be more than sufficient as I let lose an omnidirectional burst of the compressed air.

An offensive technique used as a defence.

The multiple compressed air technique functioned like a barrier and broke the spears in fragments.

 _"Why?"_

I took offensive both mentally and in real world. Magic came in existence in my hands.

 ** _"To protect a dream."_**

Swords came in two, four, eight and sixteen.

Yet all I through but two.

Black and White blurs that had followed me from one world to next.

Kanshou, the black sword in my left attracted all the white Bakuyas while the sole Bakuya in my right did the converse.

A practiced technique made a cage of unpredictable net.

Serafall formed a simple barrier of ice and began casting anew, Mistake,

A Noble Phantasm no matter how degraded couldn't be hoped to be stopped by a mere barrier. It was evident that she hadn't expected as the barrier was easily ripped through by my swords.

I savoured the moment of panic in her eyes, even as her body visibly charged with prana.

 _Prana Burst_

Technically it was far from Saber's unique technique. Anyone can release prana in explosive burst but most people have neither the reserves nor the endurance to control the technique effectively.

But for the privileged few, there is no greater instant defence as attested when Serafall's technique easily broke my swords.

Destroying multiple C-rank Noble Phantasm with such a crude technique was a testament to her talent. I am impressed.

Ice came and froze my shoes solid to ground. I didn't care, my spell was almost over as well.

 ** _Einzbern Alchemy: Sword Trap_**

Another of Archer's tricks that I had ripped off him but, in my argument, I had improved it.

The fragments of the noble phantasm transmuted with the ice from her attack and launched at her. She was awfully rusty for a supposed Satan.

There was enormous power but if I was able to corner her and hammer her this easily, her reflexes must be poor as all hell.

No matter her stamina, at the rate we were fighting, I would simply outlast her as show couldn't hope to keep overpowering my attacks with make shift techniques without exhausting her reserves within minutes.

As I wondered whether to keep up the pressure or mount a stronger attack, Serafall took the moment to disagree.

Temperature fell rapidly. I now had to actively pump prana to keep my body temperature functional and still frostbite was claiming my extremities.

 _Steel is my body, FIRE is my blood_

The world of blades came closer to the realty and the heat from the forges of my soul warmed my body. The cold resistance was greatly appreciated.

It was costly for me, but it had to be much costlier for Serafall.

My attack had stopped in mid-air, without touching anything.

It took me a moment to wonder how and then the answer came.

Motion required energy and by approaching the temperature close to Absolute Zero, Serafall had halted all the motion.

It was a devasting technique. To stop all motion in her reach, I would die if I was in range while also defending her from most conventional techniques.

If that wasn't enough, it probably boosted her already master level ice works to borderline divine.

 _"She fights like the Leviathan of my old world."_

 ** _"Agreed."_** The Great Red probably had seen my memory of THAT.

Alas she was nothing like the Leviathan of my old world that I had encountered during my missions in the Other Side of World and hell itself. I doubted she was immortal.

Somethings were best left forgotten.

"You are credit to your family." She said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"As are you." I replied.

"Even some Ultimate Level Devils can't force me to use Absolution of Zero, yet you did. I commend you."

"And I commend you for the spell you just completed, might I know its name."

She smiled softly at me and called out its name.

 ** _Empress of Wonderland_**

"It is a fitting name is it not?" I asked out aloud as I took in its effects.

 ** _"Indeed, it is." Through my eyes, the Great Red saw the deadly yet alluring visage. It seemed like a final gift for one who was about to die._**

A world of snow and ice raged at earth with its empress as its centre and I knew her wrath as it descended upon me.

It was beautiful.

* * *

(POV Sona Sitri)

* * *

How in the world did I always land in these situations?

"Well Sona, here I thought I was the slutty one."

Idly I wondered if drowning Akeno in few litres of Holy water help some but I gave up realising that there wasn't enough Holy water in world to help the bitch.

"Akeno, Sona is a true friend. To sympathise with my betrothal, she got herself one as well." If only Akeno's big breasted King wasn't being a bitch as well.

"Go Fuck Yourself, Rias." Devil damnit I was having a bad day, okay? If anybody was having a problem with my cursing, well they could go fuck themselves too.

"Regardless, he would make an excellent knight. With the betrothal he just might join a peerage." Rias' knight interjected.

"Speaking from getting your ass kicked around the dojo?" I was grateful for Saji stating the obvious but not grateful enough to try and protect him when my peerage members ripped him a new one for insulting their target of affection.

Kiba for his part looked sheepish.

"Yeah I would apologize for that." Kiba promised.

"He rejected my offer fairly firmly, I am afraid. I will continue to pursue him to see if the betrothal has changed anything." I couldn't afford to have a human husband as the heir of Sitri.

"If reincarnating him is the issue, I would be happy to help." Rias offered her 'help'

Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you? Somehow, I knew this moment would come. Just not this early.

While I could understand Rias' need for getting out of the arrangement with the Phoenix family regarding her own betrothal, having my husband in Rias' peerage would put the entire Sitri household in Rias' control. Not to mention the prospect of a knight who could defeat her already existing knight as a human.

I came to the understanding of her desires.

Rage came and vitriol as well.

"Mind your own business, Gremory."

Devils matured faster than humans did but they did mature along the same lines. Friendship had no place in a war of ambitions. Devils took their ambitions very seriously.

And if Freedom isn't an ambition worth fighting for, I don't know what is.

Understanding seemed to flash in Rias' eyes as she seemed to realize that the time was finally upon them.

It was every devil for themselves now.

"So, it is like this." In what seemed like first time in forever, Akeno was serious.

"While all this is very interesting…" A familiar voice came.

I turned around and found a sight that caused my words to fail me.

"We have more matters at hand." Grayfia Lucifage concluded. My parents were with her but it was the people with them that were of concern.

Three of Four Satans stood with their peerage flanking them. The crest of Lucifer stood hauntingly on the armour of Rias' brother.

The King of Devil had come and he did not look pleased.

* * *

(Rias POV)

I had never seen my brother like this.

There was simply no trace of the familiar face that I had come to love. Sirzechs hated the armour yet for him to dawn it? Unthinkable.

"You need to work on your magic detection skills." Ajuka was never one to mince words.

"I am afraid I do not understand, Lord Beelzebub." I offered.

In lieu of an answer, Ajuka switched on the television and fiddled with the channels till an array of weather reports came forth.

'Hurricane in Japan…'

'Unprecedanted snowfall across Tokyo, Osaka, Hiroshima…"

'Heavy hailstorm in….'

"Weather manipulation? Who could be doing this?" Sona was always quick on uptake.

"Impossible for a single person at this scale, even a Satan can't manipulate weather of an entire country. This has to be a multistep ritual." I concluded.

"Normally you would be right." My brother's interjection caused me to wince, it was sharp.

"But there is a spell that can do so."

"I have never heard of a spell that can alter an entire country's weather." And if Sona hadn't, I had no chance either.

"It is called Empress of Wonderland."

I took a moment to take in the ludicrous name for a spell that powerful. I wondered if Sona's father was taking the mickey.

"It sounds like something my sister would come up with." I agreed with Sona's statement. Serafall was weird like that.

"That is because she did." Words seemed to get stuck in my throat at Lord Beelzebub's word.

" _What?"_ To be fair, Sona's question was better than what I could manage.

"Empress of Wonderland is the manipulation of thermal energy at highest levels. Every bit of heat is denied. A centre of absolute zero that causes even the very stream of time to come to a halt. An absolute protection of time. Any and all motion unauthorized by Serafall is forbidden. Ice magic is greatly accelerated where even a novice level spell has the power of a master level one. The master level spells are practically single shot god killers." He explained further.

"An army killer?" Sona ventured.

He nodded.

"But what would cause her to use something like that in middle of Kuoh?" Akeno asked.

" _Emiya."_ Sona's horrified voice resonated in the air.

Like I said, Sona was always quick on uptake.

* * *

 ** _(Emiya Shirou POV)_**

"This is ridiculous." I said out aloud.

The seven-layered shield of Noble Phantasm **_Rho Aias_** came at my command. I pumped more and more prana from the air till I broke it. A single moment of protection but absolute.

 ** _"I agree." The bastard dragon in my mind chimed._**

My 'absolute' protection lasted few moments but soon cracks began to develop under the tornado that the crazy women had set on me.

"Is there no way we could talk this out?!" I screamed at the overpowered Satan who had set a fucking twister on my Noble Phantasm.

She set forth another eleven tornadoes, making an even dozen.

…

 ** _"You are fucked."_**

I agreed as the shield as strong as entire fortresses failed me and exploded in my face in a titanic explosion.

…

"Hey, Red." I was laying on the ground taking in the beauty of the weather that seemed hell bent on killing him.

Which to be honest was the case.

 ** _"Yes?"_**

"Now I am pissed."

 ** _(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 01 – Shippuden)_**

 _My core is twisted in madness._

In this prana filled world, my Noble Phantasm fakes were not as costly and it showed.

"Brahmastra." The bow of the Hindu Legend Karna, any and all arrows might as well be nuclear homing missiles.

"Caladbolg II, Trace Alter." A sword twisted into an arrow. Thank you, Archer, for this one too.

 _TRACE: BREAK PHANTASM!_

 ** _"Overkill."_** The dragon in mind criticized me.

 _"I am just getting started."_

A sphere of no energy zone came and seemed to protect Serafall. The sword-arrow hung in the air seemed to come at a halt as space-time itself forbid further movement.

She was far from the only one who could manipulate space-time.

I ran at her, my weapon of choice already clear.

She looked at me as despite the dangerous weapon closing on her, the weapon taking shape in my hand was far worse. It exuded bloodthirst.

It was an Irish legend of a spear which was a 100% certainty of hit through heart. Something that should give a 100% certainty of kill but I had survived this spear head on after all.

"GAE BOLG!"

The Lance of the Irishman was heavy and the technique harder as my muscles budged in mid-air. I reinforced my muscles beyond my upper limits. The muscles ripped them free as my tendons burst. The pain was excruciating.

But my aim was true.

In response to my attack, Serafall correctly abandoned her approach. She moulded her spell like a champion and the omnidirectional sphere of protection split into two stronger but limited shields.

One for Caladbolg and another for Gae Bolg.

 ** _But my aim was true._**

The spear struck her right through her heart causing her to lose her hold on her spell. Caladbolg exploded in her face.

Far I was, yet the force was that of a nuclear strike and I allowed myself to be carried back.

Idly I reached for Avalon, I would need that to ensure that I didn't kill Serafall. That would be bad.

The weather seemed to clear as her spell was cleared.

I spied her motionless body falling and I sped in her direction. I might not make it.

 ** _Excalibur_**

I reached and took hold of the Sword of Promised Victory causing me to instantly speed up and my regeneration rapidly increased causing my arm to repair itself in mere moments.

I jumped.

Mid air I caught the Satan. She was surprisingly unharmed despite being centre of a city destroyer.

She was surprisingly strong too for her prana levels were higher than ever before.

She was surprisingly awake too as murderous ice blue eyes looked back at me. Weren't they supposed to violet?

I felt like I had just caught a triggered grenade.

Serafall **_transformed._**

 _Fuck my life._

* * *

 ** _(Serafall Leviathan POV)_**

We live in a cruel world.

I had always known that. Yet, when choices like this came, why do I always forget?

I couldn't protect Sona forever.

I had always known that. Yet, when choices like this came, why do I always forget?

Emiya would have been an excellent husband. If only….

 _"Enough." Words came from deeper within. The source of my magics. Sirzechs had his power of destruction, I had my Absolution of Zero._

 _"No more if's, call me forth. I will deal with this welp."_

 _Devoid of choice, I agreed. Instantly, my skin began to peel away as my very form couldn't handle my full power. Cruelty and rage came as the full force of my heritage stuck me like lightning. The power was intoxicating._

"Perhaps, I should thank you Emiya."

I stuck him across the chest. I felt it cave in and the skin flayed at coming in contact with absolute zero temperature.

He flew like a swallow before crashing like titanic.

It was fascinating to watch. I felt giddy.

"This is the first time, Serafall acceded to my demands. I must say the battlefield is quite a place to be in."

Arrows from all directions came and I idly swatted them away like flies.

"What are you?"

He didn't even stop firing. What a rude boy. I made a mental note to rip out his heart for that. Regardless, I had more than enough time in between his shots.

"I don't really have a name. Serafall calls me Absolution of Zero but you?"

"You can call me Leviathan."

My turn.

A cage of Ice came into existence encasing and frostbiting Emiya's legs. I savoured the look of pain in his eyes.

"Serafall was nothing like you."

I stabbed an ice spear through his lung for that. It was rude to enrage me further.

"Don't you get it now, Emiya?"

"I am the real deal. The weakling is unworthy of the title. Always being less than she could be. She could have been the King and yet she gave it all up."

"I gave her power."

The spear in Emiya's lung grew and began to consume him inside out.

"I gave her status."

A multitude of spears grew from the cage, stabbing Emiya throughout the body till he resembled a modern art piece.

He kept firing stronger weapons but I froze and broke them all.

"Yet she let me down."

In a last-ditch effort, chains encircled and actually bound me. I was mildly surprised.

"Oh, what are these?" I wondered.

"Enkidu, the chain that hold the heavens."

I took a moment to inspect them. They were beautiful but I quickly grew bored.

"But can they hold **_me?_** "I asked. The chains shattered.

I walked over and looked him in his eyes. He was handsome. I idly considered raping him before killing him but my lust for blood was greater than lust for his flesh.

I could always rape him later.

"You are just like her. Choosing to be beneath what you are."

Something shifted in his eyes.

"You have not loved." He seemed to state.

"What part of me screams 'love'?" I asked sarcastically.

"Then you can't understand."

My world flashed.

* * *

 ** _(Cue FSN Unlimited Blade Work- #19)_**

 ** _(Emiya Shirou POV)_**

I stood in my world of blades. The dragon watched yet didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

My blades came and joined as I forged a blade from my swords. From their soul and mine.

It was greatest of all Miracle.

 _I am the soul of my sword,_  
 _As I touch my soul, Dreams become Steel,_  
 _Heavens becomes within my reach_  
 _As I touch my soul, I feel the Heavens_  
 _Hope becomes Steel_  
 ** _Third Magic: Heaven's feel_**

A sword of soul pierce me and bound me to this world.

I spent prana recklessly on regenerating my organs and I finished it all. My prana burnt out and I died.

But the Miracle of Soul, kept my soul in this dimension. My soul was a machine in perpetuality. Eternal and Infinite, my body glowed with unlimited prana.

Now it was my turn.

Two swords of mere steel stuck the Leviathan. She didn't even bother defending. They cracked at contact.

Four followed. Same.

Eight. Same.

Sixteen. Same.

Thirty-Two. Same.

Sixty-Four. Same.

One Hundred Twenty-Eight. Same.

Funny thing, exponential growth. It took me doubling my swords a mere eight times (256) to force her to defend.

A mere doubling of sixteen (65,546) and I drew her blood.

And a mere doubling of thirty-two (4,294,967,296 or 4 billion swords) to injure a major organ. Liver in case you are wondering.

And a mere doubling of sixty-four (18,446,744,073,709,551,616 or 18 quintillion swords) to defeat her.

* * *

 ** _(Third Person POV)_**

"So now what?" Shirou asked lamely.

"Kill me." Her violet coloured eyes seemed lifeless.

Shirou took a moment to process that. He looked her in the eyes.

"No."

Serafall didn't know what to say anymore.

"Why did you try to kill me?"

Her heart empty, she explained. The consequences of betrothal for Sona and Jubstachiet's subsequent assassination orders. Somehow Shirou should have expected the later.

"There has to be a way out of this." Shirou asked.

"You think I wouldn't have thought of that before trying to kill you?"

"Did you?"

"Off course, the only way out of the betrothal is death, a formal dismissal, extenuating circumstances and…."

"And?" Shirou implored her to continue.

An evil smile came upon Serafall's face.

Somehow, it was Serafall and not the Leviathan, yet it was positively far scarier. And the later had tried to brutalize and murder him followed by raping his corpse.

* * *

 _Skill activated: Eroge Protagonist_

* * *

 _( **Occult Research Club)**_

 ** _(Third Person POV)_**

"So, let me get this straight." Sona said, speaking like she really wasn't being paid enough for this shit. Well she wasn't being paid anything but she really should be.

"You." She pointed at the scantily dressed Serafall who was far too exposed in her torn clothes for Sona's comfort (or pride as a woman.)

"You, had sex with him." She pointed at Shirou.

"To release me from the contract because of the virginity clause?" Yeah it was a pile of bullshit they were shovelling.

"Wait, isn't that clause only valid for females?" Saji interjected.

"Devils aren't sexist." Magic was a great equalizer like that, Ajuka Beelzebub left unsaid before continuing," More on the point, why did you transform?"

Oh yeah, the magnitude of prana released had been felt all across the globe much less across the city.

Serafall answered like the diplomat she was.

"I lost control."

Never mind.

"You mean to say." Ajuka interjected, "He." Ajuka pointed at Shirou, who had long ago receded back into his 'happy place'.

"He, despite being a virgin, was so great in sack that it caused you to lose control and transform?!" Ajuka didn't know whether it was the greatest lie ever told or the most absurd fact.

He didn't know which was worse either.

"Yup." Serafall answered causing Shirou to further recede in his happy place.

….

Ajuka took a moment to think things through and look for possible loopholes before looking at Issei Hydou, a newly reincarnated Devil in Rias' peerage

"Tell me more about this Anti-Excalibur club."

Issei for his part didn't know whether he should be happy at prospective new members or cry at THE ENEMY having won again.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _:_

 _Thanks for the great reviews last time._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_

 _It will be the last chapter for a while._


	13. What is the worst that could happen

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter [13]: What is the worst that could happen**

* * *

Shirou for his part didn't even turn to look.

If the door that Serafall had barrelled wasn't Einzbern property, he might have even cared.

Instead, he kept on pouring tea.

"My, you cooked for me? You are hell bent on winning my heart, aren't you lover?" Serafall asked still in her magical girl persona.

"I am not your lover, Ms. Leviathan." Shirou for his part had never possessed the finesse of word play.

"Call me Magical Girl Levia-tan, _Lover."_ Okay, she was now just annoying him.

"We did not have sex."

"That can be rectified." Shirou merely raised an eyebrow. Fortunately, decades of fighting succubi had kind of dulled his knee jerk reaction to such statements.

"I do not find blackmail arousing, _Magical Girl."_

"You should think of it as a trade, _Magician_. My sister's freedom in return for…"

"Not having the supernatural on my ass?" Shirou ventured.

Serafall beamed. Shirou sighed.

"I presume that no one else will come to know of Heavens Feel?" Shirou asked.

"Absolutely. Just like no one else will come to know the exact circumstances behind the betrothal dissolution?"

"Agreed."

"Now if that will be all, I have a sister to annoy." Serafall took her leave.

Before her stomach growled.

A moment of embarrassed silence settled between them.

"When was the last time you ate something."

Serafall blushed before answering," I will pick something on my way."

Shirou sighed.

"Wait a minute." Unfortunately, Shirou couldn't in good conscious let her leave empty stomach.

 ** _(Kitchen)_**

 ** _"What are you doing?" The Dragon of dreams asked._**

"Spicy sausages with cheese sauce." Shirou idly answered even as he gathered bread and cheese. Serafall had finally relented that her favourite dish was when Shirou absolutely refused to take no for an answer

 ** _"Don't make your best sausages."_**

That was certainly the weirdest piece of advice anybody had given him and that included the time Tohsaka had advised him that anal sex was a great idea.

Long story short, anal sex seems all fun and games till your wife turns up with a thirteen-inch-long strap on dildo.

"Why?"

 ** _"It is for your own good. If you make them…."_**

"What?"

" ** _Hold on. There is an emergency. I gotta go."_**

And just like that the dragon was gone.

"That was weird." And didn't that sentence seem to define his life.

Looking at the gathered ingredient, Shirou wondered where to compromise on his sandwiches should he take the dragon's advice.

 _In another world, Shirou would take the advice and make small compromises in his cooking and everything will be alright. But that is not this world._

Shirou realised that compromising on his cooking was fairly unethical to him.

 _In another world, Shirou would make his best sandwiches and there would be huge problems that would involve dragons, demons and a Shirou which wasn't the world's chew toy but that was not this world either, obviously._

More importantly, Shirou realised that last time the dragon had done something for " _his own good",_ Shirou had ended up betrothed and brutalized. So fat chance that Shirou was going down that route.

Idly Shirou realized that he had been advised not make HIS best sausages. So, he would not.

Now contrary to popular view, Shirou does not possess some EX ranked food creation skill which could defeat Gilgamesh on its own. At most it is a D- meaning even famous chefs were better than Shirou at cooking.

However, Shirou had never let something like low statistics stop him.

"Trace On."

A knife came into existence.

It was a testament to how far he had actually pushed the King of Heroes that short of releasing Ea, Gilgamesh had thrown even this little baby his way.

With the knife came experience.

It was a noble phantasm and a treasure in its own right. In its own way, Gilgamesh had actually used this one noble phantasm throughout his life and looking closer, while Gilgamesh hadn't cherished it at all, he had probably used it more than all of his other noble phantasms combined.

 _Gilgamesh's cutlery knife_

More of part of Gilgamesh's legend. Any food that comes in contact would be no less than what the owner of all the treasures in the world deserved. Fit for a demigod, Shirou had never really had much of time to use it and consequently forgotten about it.

However, he couldn't see any reason why not to use it today.

He got onto his cooking. He had food to pack.

* * *

 ** _(Dimension Gap)_**

 ** _"What do you want?" The great red was not pleased._**

"Where have you been?" The Dragon of Infinity, asked in return. She didn't care a bit about his admittedly great wrath and even greater strength.

 ** _"None of your business."_**

"You have not been in the Dimension Gap for a year." Ophis commented.

 ** _"You don't sound jubilant."_**

"I shall not be jubilant till you are free to come and leave as you please."

The Great Red took a moment to think it over. He was silent but anything could have passed through his mind.

 ** _"Very well."_**

 ** _"I shall not stay longer than moments in Dimension Gap, acknowledging it as your authority."_**

"Just like that?" Despite her monotone, the air was thick with scepticism.

 ** _"In return, you shall not darken the household of a single human of my interest."_**

 _"Who?"_ The power came closer to surface as infinite snakes came out. Her excitement was palpable.

 ** _"Do I have your word?"_**

 ** _"What interest?"_** Dragon like herself, Ophis realised that dragon of dreams wouldn't give up the name that easily without having her word.

 ** _"He belongs to me."_**

"Very well. You have my word." Perhaps it didn't matter. A single human would never be worth the entirety of Dimension Gap.

 ** _"Emiya Shirou, his name is. I the Lord of Dream acknowledge you, Lord of Infinity as the Master of Dimension Gap. I shall not gaze upon your treasure as long as you don't gaze upon mine."_**

And in a vision just like his domain, the dragon faded like a dream.

Idly, Ophis took solace in the silence of the Dimension Gap which was now all hers but a faint nagging doubt failed to go away.

She was sure that she had gotten the far better end but the dragon of dreams was not stupid. For him to propose a losing trade was unthinkable.

Regardless, she could not investigate directly. A word of a dragon was not broken once given.

Still, she could always gather information.

"Kuroka." She whispered and a portal opened.

 ** _(Student Council Room)_**

Serafall is pleased with herself. She had been pleasantly surprised when Emiya had offered to pack her some food. If only he had taken a no for an answer.

Even packed, the food smelled absolutely delicious, so much that it physically pained the ravenous Serafall to not eat it instantly. Instead, she had decided to share them with her precious So-tan.

Now if only she would get free from her classes faster.

 _"You are an idiot."_

Instantly her mood soured.

"What do you want?" Nobody knew just how close Absolution of Zero always was to Serafall.

Mayhap just as close Serafall was to Leviathan as in her name.

 _"What do I want? I want the best for you. I want the era of archdemons and hellfire brimstone back. I want the archdemon Leviathan back."_

This was the result of thousands of years of selective breeding. When the Seventy-Two archdemons had fallen, they had left behind fragments who called themselves Devils.

But just like how an Angel couldn't hope to compare to the original Archangel, the Devils were nothing in front of their ancestor Archdemons.

The devils had tried to consolidate by intermarrying but all had failed.

Then she had been born.

 _"They don't even know the champion of the Reincarnated Devil is the closest to the First Demons!"_

It was irony at its finest. Even her parents were unaware that her powers were more demonic in nature than devilish. She had little control but her raw firepower was…

 _"Not yours! Mine, only mine!"_ The Leviathan in her head ranted.

"I am not rehashing that argument. What do you want?" There was barely ten minutes till Sona was here.

 _"Emiya Shirou." That was not a surprise. Serafall had not known Leviathan to be ever be merciful._

"I will not kill him. He is a good person."

 _"Kill him? A weakling like you cannot hope to kill him without my help."_

"Last time you went all out and he still defeated you."

 _"Last time, he had surprise on his side and your body was unable to handle my full power. Next time it will be different."_

"There will be no next time."

 _"Indeed, you are correct. I don't want to kill him either."_ _That was a surprise. Serafall had not known Leviathan to be ever be merciful._

 _"What?!"_ Serafall mentally shouted, surprised.

 _"He is powerful. I want him."_

That made sense to Serafall to a bit of extent.

"Is that a crush that I hear?" Serafall would admit to a bit of amusement.

 _Leviathan sneered._

 _"Spare me your human sentiments. Love has nothing to do with any of this. Emiya Shirou is merely a curiosity but the Magic of the Souls is the Jewel of the World. It should belong to only someone who can appreciate it properly."_

"And as the last archdemon, that person would, be you?" Serafall mocked her.

 _"Don't take that tone with me girl. Somebody who can't even begin to understand the soul can't even comprehend the magnitude of the Miracle."_

"Infinite magic supply is already well within the domain of the Dragon of Infinity."  
…

There was a mental silence.

 _"FOOL!"_ Everything seemed to stop as Serafall felt the full brunt of Leviathan's anger.

 _"The little prana trick is the least of what the Miracle can do. It can do things you can't even begin to imagine. Why I should…."_

 _The Leviathan ranted and Serafall resolved to wait it out, still a little stunned. She had never seen the being to be this angry._

"Explain then to me."

 _"Why should I?"_

"I will investigate him for you."

 _"You will investigate him regardless."_

"I won't."

 _"Stop lying to me, your sister has a vested interest. She will try and fail to recruit Emiya."_

"She won't fail."

 _"Stop lying to yourself, the Evil pieces can't recruit someone stronger than the King. Only an Archdemon King can recruit a Magician and that too with a Mutated Queen if the Magic involved is Heaven's Feels"_

Serafall tried to counter the argument but she had been in the vicinity of the Magic to know that the magnitude wasn't overrated by any means.

"So only you can recruit him. There is only one Mutated Queen and only one True Archdemon in the known world." Serafall concluded

 _"We, my dear. Only we can recruit him."_

"The capabilities are meaningless if I lack the will."

 _"I would have thought you would be more inclined to recruit him than I am."_

"Why would you think that?" Serafall asked.

 _"He is handsome, strong and a single gentleman. I thought he would be your type."_

"There is other man like that."

 _"He is a Magician. Shouldn't a Magical Girl be shipped with a Magician?"_

"And since when did you care about the shipping?" Serafall asked more than a little flustered. The last point had Serafall's convictions being tested.

 _"Since it could get me when I want."_

* * *

 _(World System)_

 _Access [Yandere] Route?_

 _Denied. Luck Insufficient_

* * *

"All the more reason that Sona at least is free to try. Whether she succeed or not is a matter of little relevance to me."

 _"Even if it kills her? Power to danger like flame is to moth. Even if Shirou is reliable, Sona still might get burnt._

Serafall conviction seemed to falter once more.

* * *

 _(World System)_

 _Access [Yandere] Route?_

 _Denied. Luck Insufficient_

* * *

But she steeled herself.

"If you can't trust someone, can you truly love them?"

 _"Even if it means they might get hurt?"_

"Better they get hurt by their freedom then suffocate in our embrace."

Leviathan was smart and knew that she had lost. Serafall had unknowingly become the first person to ever make the leviathan respect someone.

Not that the leviathan would admit to it.

 _"Well at least if she succeeds we can get those excellent sausages every day."_

Glad to have a normal conversation once more, Serafall answered, "We haven't tried them."

It was still a minute or two before the classes were over but Serafall was hungry and the sausages seemed to offer escape from her hunger and the grim mood. Maybe she could eat one.

She opened them and took in the heavenly aroma before taking a single bite.

Her pupils dilated till they encompassed her entire eyes. Even the Leviathan in her mind jaw dropped.

* * *

 _(World System)_

 _Access [Yandere] Route?_

 _Denied. Luck Insufficient_

 ** _Skill Activated: EROGE PROTAGANIST_**

 _Character Unlocked [Yandere Serafall Leviathan]_

 _Event Unlocked **"Bitches Be Crazy."**_

* * *

 ** _(Einzbern Mansion)_**

 ** _"So, tell me Shirou, did you use a fucking Noble phantasm to make the food?" The Dragon's right eye was twitching._**

"Relax, what is the worst that could happen."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _:_

 _Thanks for the great reviews last time._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_


	14. Fire Is My Blood

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter [14]: Fire Is My Blood**

* * *

 ** _(Students Council Room)  
(Third Person POV)_**

"So" Akeno began," You have decided to add Shirou to your peerage."

The Leviathan nodded. And going by the fact that her normally violet eyes had a bluish tinge to them, it perhaps really the _leviathan._

"Why?" Sona asked.

Serafall was about to explain when something took the priority.

"If you even think about eating that…" Serafall growled at Koneko who was reaching for _HER_ sausages, "I will eat you." She gave a glare so filled with malice that it was a wonder that Koneko didn't spontaneously burst into fire.

"That is no way to…" Whatever Sona was about to say to her sister was instantly postponed as her sister glared at **_her._**

 _"It is for her own good." The leviathan filled words in Serafall's head._

 _"You need to make it clear that Shirou is off limits. His Magic is extremely dangerous."_

 _Serafall mentally agreed. The Heavens Feel was in its own league._

 _"Well I was talking about the food but I suppose that too…"_

One of Serafall's eye now completely blue, she continued, "I have decided to recruit him as my Queen and as such anything that belongs to him, belongs to me. Especially his sausage."

" _Sausage?!"_ Issei Hydou, who had accompanied his King when the Leviathan had called for Rias, choked. DAMN THAT BASTARD!

" _Sausage?"_ Sona, still shocked from having her sister glare at her for the first time ever, hoped that it was not what she was thinking. It wasn't but nobody needed to know that.

"His sausage belongs to me. Are we clear?" Serafall looked and saw a room full of confusion/weirded out blushing teenagers but absent of denials. She would take it.

"Wait a second, you can't just decide some like **_that_** one your own." Sona for her part was both incredibly embarrassed and also guilt-ridden. When she came to know of her Sister sleeping with Emiya to release her off the contract, she had been incredibly guilt ridden already.

But now? Now her sister was addicted to his…. ** _sausage!_**

And it was all Sona's fault!

"And why can't I decide it?" Serafall questioned.

"Because a recruitment should be consensual." Rias said. She needed Emiya for the upcoming Rating Games and that would be in a bind if the strongest Female Devil took him up herself.

"That is why I have consented for **_both._ " **Her voice came out like something from pits of hell and Rias found herself inching away from two nearly blue eyes with faint violet tinge to them.

The leviathan was very close to the surface and it was hungry.

"SIZE ISN'T EVERYTHING!"

….

Issei Hydou screamed.

He had enough of it.

Emiya this. Excalibur that. Shirou this. Sausage that.

Ever since that idiot Kiba had gotten his ass kicked all around the dojo, the Anti Excalibur Club had more or less died down. It was after all, hard to convince people to rally against an ENEMY who could put people through concrete walls.

The only solace he could take was that now people thought that Kiba was some hardcore BDSM styled gay sadist who enjoyed crushing dicks. So naturally his popularity with women had died down.

With a special exception of a certain segment of women, who now fanboyed over him harder than ever. Fucking Yaoi fangirls.

Kiba for his part was used to the fan letters but the new fan letters from certain men who though he was gay was certainly new.

"Size isn't everything, that is true." Her eyes violet again, Serafall spoke of her love for the food.

"It is the technique and love that goes into the meat that matters."

" _Kinky."_ Akeno was bleeding from the nose as she softly whispered.

"The measure of a ruler is not a true measure. It is the taste that matters." Serafall continued.

" _Taste?!"_ For the first time in ever Serafall failed to notice Sona's resemblance to tomato in her presence. She also failed to notice her sister's queen softly whispering _oral sex?!_

"And the sauce?" How could she forget the delicious cream sauce?

 _"Sauce."_ Rias had the calm face of a person who had attained Moksha and severed oneself from the world.

 _"It was like fire was my blood."_ The spices had heated her body to on another level.

Issei fainted.

* * *

 ** _(Einzbern Mansion)_**

 ** _"You stupid fuck, do you have any idea of what you have done?!"_** The greatest of all dragons was not pleased.

No wonder Shirou died or got himself enslaved for eternity in so many timelines.

"Made some good food?" Shirou ventured.

The great red gave up. He had tried his best. Maybe in another timeline, his counterpart would meet a Shirou who wasn't hellbent on screwing himself over.

"Ah, Shirou." Jubaschiet said as Shirou came into view.

"You called?"

"We had a guest, I think you ought to know."

He pointed at a small girl who looked so much like a typical Einzbern that he had to take a breath before realizing that she was wearing a nun's clothes.

"Her name is Asia."

* * *

What came as a surprise to no one was that the Einzbern Lord's hospitality skills were as lacking as Shirou's skill in magecraft.

Living in isolation for centuries tends to do that.

So promptly realizing that Asia had not had much to eat since leaving Italy, Shirou whipped up a quick supper.

It was sad seeing a little girl enjoy a simple ramen so much. He knew that nuns were supposed to lead a simple life but surely the food couldn't be that bad.

Her story was sad. Punished for the crime of being kind just because the person she healed was a devil, Shirou's opinion of the Church would have taken a hit if it wasn't already rock bottom.

Wondering, how she would react to something more sophisticated, Shirou couldn't see any reason not to make tempura. He donned his apron and left for the kitchen.

That was the moment when Illya entered to see some girl scarce years older than her eating her brother's ramen.

 ** _HER_** brother and **_her_** ramen.

Asia for her part was surprised as electrical currents came all around her and formed a barrier that protected her from a massive energy blast at point blank.

"Now Illyasviel, no more energy attacks in my room." Jubaschiet for his part was panting somewhat. He was a manipulator and researcher, not a fighter. Illya had put way too much energy in the attack.

And unlike her brother, Illya was a true Einzbern with all the associated talent and training to make the most of her gigantic prana pool.

"Who is she, **_Ojii-san?_** " For the second time in as many days, Jubaschiet knew that he needed to fast talk his way out of death.

"Your new adopted sister."

All hell broke loose.

* * *

"But why, Onii-chan has me. That is all he needs. Right Onii-chan?!" Illya was not pleased with the added competition. Every slag in Kuoh was opening her legs for her brother and now this too!

"Go to your rooms. Both of you." Shirou ordered coldly. Something was not right.

They both left without any questions. For now.

"That was unexpectedly harsh." And that was coming from the Lord of Einzbern.

In lieu of an answer, Shirou stabbed a black key through the lung of his lord.

The contract of Heaven's Feel didn't activate despite how long Jubaschiet waited.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _: CLIFFHANGER! Just a quick update as I would prefer the next chapter to come out in one piece._

 _Thanks for the great reviews last time._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_


	15. Just Another Day

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter [15]: Just Another Day**

* * *

"The contract didn't activate. How interesting." The lord said with a detachment more suited to explain the weather rather than the imminent demise.

"You successfully ordered a hit on my person through Serafall, yet the contract didn't activate either. I would be a fool to not revisit the contract, wouldn't I?" Shirou rebuked

Jubaschiet agreed.

"As I said, you would make for an excellent Lord. What gave the loophole away?" He questioned.

"You stood more to lose than me, should I die. Yet you ordered an assassination in what should have been a clear violation of agreement…"

"Because the contract specifically stated that we both we will work for the betterment of the Einzbern Family." Jubaschiet completed.

Shirou nodded before commenting, "And the same situation applies here. I can harm you as long as it is benefiting the family."

Jubaschiet raised an eyebrow," And how exactly is stabbing me constituted as in benefit to family."

Shirou smirked at that.

"It is not your wound that matters but the weapon."

The Lord of Family took time to inspect the curious weapon still embedded in his lung before finally noticing what Shirou was referring to.

"A True Black Key? That is a very rare weapon but I still fail to see the significance. You could have achieved the same result with much less effort with any other weapon."

Shirou wasn't surprised to know that Jubaschiet knew of the weapon. Once upon a time, the Einzbern had invented this very weapon.

"True, but other weapons would not have its capabilities."

The Einzbern raised an eyebrow at that, "The light enhancement? It will not work on me-aeAHH!"

The last word was distorted as the weapon came to life and flared painfully.

"The Anti-Evil property is strongest in these blades, even lies are punished."

Realization dawned upon the Alchemist," Making them an ideal interrogation weapon."

Shirou nodded.

"And what is it that you had to ask? It must be significant to the family enough to have caused the contract to allow you such…extreme measures."

"Why was Asia banished from the church?"

Of all things Jubaschiet expected, that was not it.

"Because she healed a devil."

Rest of words were halted as the weapon activated, eliciting a pained grunt from the Einzbern.

"Lies. The church would never allow a valuable Sacred Gear like Twilight Healing to come out of their domain."

"They were idiots." The weapon deactivated as the truth was spoken.

"Still doesn't answers my question."

Jubaschiet wondered if he should answer but Shirou manually activating the weapon forced him to.

"Diodora Asaroth!" The weapon deactivated as the Einzbern grunted out the truth.

Now it was Shirou's turn to be bewildered.

"The devil?"

"He has a nun fetish. He bribed and blackmailed enough in Asia's church to get her to be kicked out."

"The Archbishops would have never agreed to such an order, let alone the Pope!" The church had used Twilight Healing to an extent in last decade that was unprecedented in financial and political sense.

They wouldn't have given it up even if the heavens asked them to.

Jubaschiet smirked," By the time the news reached him, it was too late."

"Asaroth is not coming within a hundred miles of Asia." It was a whisper but of steel. Weapons of prana and iron came into existence as the very presence of Shirou seemed to bend the world around him. The contract didn't activate as Asia had been adopted and was now considered to be a part of the family.

Jubaschiet seemed to stare what could very well be his death and said," Wouldn't dream of it."

The truth was spoken. A contract of magic activated and all the blades including the one impaling him disappeared from the world.

Unasked the question was, yet he answered, "I never intended to hand over Asia to the Devils. Asia would be much more useful and happy amongst us."

"Useful?" Shirou didn't contest the happy. He never had high opinion of either the Church or the Devils.

"What do you know of the Gift of Healing?"

"Not much. It is supposed to be a mere story." Shirou countered, a feeling of chill touching his spine.

As if reciting from a book, the Einzbern Lord spoke," _When the world saw disease, it knew despair. And then it knew mercy. The angels knew twilight. Men knew Utopia while the devils knew tears."_

Seeing Shirou still not get it, Jubaschiet explained, "The devils had a miracle of healing, phoenix tears which I control. You control the man's miracle of healing Avalon. While the angel's miracle of healing…"

"Twilight healing." The chill seemed to have reached his brain as Shirou whispered.

The implications were staggering. Now in the event of any deadly disease/wound, the Einzbern would have the monopoly. There was only one thing that didn't make sense.

"How do you control the phoenix family?"

Jubaschiet walked away but not before answering.

"It would take nothing short of a miracle to fuse a fallen archdemon to a Devil."

The Heaven's Feel. The Einzbern had fused the remnant of soul of the archdemon Phenex to a devil. Probably in return for a hefty debt.

A debt they were still repaying.

* * *

 ** _(Kuoh Academy)_**

 ** _(Next Day)_**

It was with these thoughts still that Shirou walked into the school.

He was aware of all the looks coming his way as he walked into the building but it was now just part of his daily routine.

He was aware of Koneko thinking she could sneak around him but he ignored her. Rias had no idea just how outclassed she was. For that matter, even Shirou didn't know how outclassed he had been.

He had stayed up all night and the contracts that the Einzbern had accumulated over the last few millenniums were still mostly unread but the stuff he had read…

There wasn't a pie in the world that Jubaschiet and as his heir, Shirou didn't have a finger in.

Corporates, countries, continents…

You name it and the Einzbern probably had either someone on bribes or on blackmail.

"Who is she?" They had reached the student council already? He must have been more lost than he thought.

"My adopted sister. I would like her to join the school." Off course it was all a formality. Jubaschiet was a perfectionist and there was no way he didn't have enough political pull to force Kuoh to bend over backwards.

But Shirou didn't wanted the Einzbern anymore involved than he already was.

"In the middle of school year?" Sona questioned. They both knew who Asia was, yet Sona was probably trying to extricate a favour. Sona was manipulative but she was no Rin Tohsaka with more than a century of experience with him.

"Yes. It is not safe in other places. Why an iceberg just might fall on your head." Shirou mentioned offhandedly about Serafall. Sona was suitably embarrassed but she pushed down the blush with humongous effort.

"And Kuoh is?"

"Yeah, the most you have to fear is ramped up junior trying to kill you with magic swords but I guess we can handle that." Obviously Sona couldn't investigate into Kiba due to Rias but Shirou didn't have any problem bringing another point.

Asia looked out of her depth. The fact that everything was a new experience for her wasn't lost on Shirou.

Sona seemed to have come to a decision.

"Tsubasa. Get her into a proper uniform and paperwork. Emiya, stay for a moment."

* * *

"What are your plans for my sister?" Shouldn't it be the elder sibling asking the question, Shirou wondered before answering.

"Stay the hell away from her."

Of all things that Sona and the rest of council (who had been sneakily hearing in) had been expecting to hear, that was not it.

 _"HELL YEAH!"_ Every member of the council mentally fist bumped, either because it meant for them additional chances of Shirou being recruited into Sona's peerage or as in Genshirou Saji's case, less chances of THE ENEMY getting laid again.

"May I ask why?" Potential peerage member or not, there would be hell to pay if Shirou thought something offensive of her sister. Only Sona had that right. Her glasses flashed suitably ominously.

Shirou was entirely unaffected.

"I do not feel comfortable around people who can crush me with a snap of their finger." It was true. Thank to Gilgamesh, Berserker, ORT and the loads of other overpowered assholes for a lifetime of trauma.

"So, you don't find anything wrong with her personally?" Even Sona was intimidated by her sister's strength so she didn't find anything wrong with that.

"No, on the contrary, I quite like Serafall." He could respect someone who would go to any length for a loved one.

"HE LOVES ME!" Off course speak of the devil and **_SHE_** appear.

Just another day in life of Emiya Shirou.

* * *

Even as she watched, Shirou and Sona run away with their classes being the excuse this time, a light smile played on Serafall's face before it was wiped away.

"Stay away from him." Koneko materialized seemingly out of nothing when the Leviathan spoke. It was perhaps for her everyone's benefit that Serafall wanted Koneko away from Shirou.

Scared due to the potent aura that seemed to come from the angry devil, Koneko wisely slipped away. Instead of dying down, another aura came into existence overwhelming even Serafall's.

"Do not threaten my sister again."

"Kuroka." Not backing down, Serafall's eyes turned violet as her power easily surpassed Kuroka's with the leviathan being this active.

"Threaten my sister and…."

"And what?" The Leviathan's influence was evident to Kuroka as she couldn't help but notice the difference from one whom she had called a friend.

"And while I may not be able to kill you, there are others."

Serafall's aura dwindled to nothing but her eyes turned murderous," Are you threatening my sister?"

Even Kuroka knew that was off limit so she switched.

"Not your family."

Serafall was admittedly confused but not the Leviathan who had been watching in silence.

 _"She DARES?!"_ The power of the leviathan exploded into existence and Serafall was too stunned to react as Leviathan possessed her momentarily, freezing the space time in its place by its mere presence. Any chances of Kuroka escaping froze as well.

"Stay away from Emiya. He is mine." With an effort of will, Serafall pushed down the Leviathan and teleported away immediately. It was too dangerous.

Kuroka stood in the idle silence about what just had happened.

They say curiosity killed the cat and she wondered if it would kill her.

Just what was so special about the human that dragons and devils alike coveted?

Needless to say, her interest was piqued.

* * *

 ** _(Kuoh town, Periphery)_**

Kuroka was far from the only one with interest piqued as Shirou followed Kiba blindly running with swords in hands. Such was the inattentiveness of his junior that he didn't even bother concealing the weapons.

Shirou had to use a nameless noble phantasm with _Concealment_ hide them. One of the many from Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon.

They came upon a site of battle.

Issei was fighting for his life against few fallen angels and a single exorcist with Koneko being his only melee ally. Rias and Akeno were taking shots from long range.

The odds were somewhat evened when Kiba jumped against the exorcist but his inexperience costed him in seconds.

Their skills were equally deficient as were their muscle strength but while Kiba was slightly faster, the exorcist had a potent lightsabre which was grievously affecting Kiba at close range.

Kiba was kicked away within seconds. Shirou took the moment to intervene. Next time, it might be a sword through head instead of a kick.

The reactions of surprise from the devils was somewhat expected as was the mere curiosity that the fallen angels looked at him with but it was the exorcist that took the cake.

"EMIYA!"

He wondered if the exorcist was some kind of twisted friend of his but when the obviously madly enraged priest charged in his direction ruled that out.

Shirou didn't even bother tracing a weapon and merely sidestepped the attack before kicking the knees of his enemy, tripping him and causing the priest to fall and impale himself on his own sword through the stomach.

 _What a disgrace._

There was speed but neither the strength or skill to make anything of it.

"Friend of yours?" Akeno asked in the momentarily lull of the battle.

"Never saw him before." Shirou replied.

"Well he obviously has." The priest was cursing the Emiya name quite loudly.

"Not again! You did it again, you fucking bastard!" The priest loudly cursed in his direction.

"I did what?" Emiya asked.

"Stabbed me through the gut. Don't you dare tell me you forgot it." Shirou took a moment to scan the man's sword. He found steel much more reliable than men.

Freed Sellazan. A rapist, murderer, arsonist…

"I have stabbed lots of people through guts." Honestly, Shirou wondered why he was even bothering to talk. He found executing such people to be simply more efficient in long term.

"You forgot?" Freed looked stunned.

"A Janitor does not remember every piece of trash, he throws away."

Enraged by being compared to trash, Freed shouted, "How dare you! Vaiper Galilei himself gave me this sword and you!"

He evidently tried to raise only to fall.

But interest was piqued.

"Church assured me that Vaiper was executed." There was a steel like sharpness now to Shirou.

Freed merely laughed.

"Who?" Rias asked.

"Vaiper Galilei, Head of Holy Sword Project. I captured and turned him over to church where he was executed or so I was told."

Kiba in the vicinity, didn't look tired anymore, "The Holy Sword Project?! What do you know about it?!"

When it looked like Kiba might charge at him, Shirou merely projected a deadly glare in his direction causing Kiba to freeze, maybe reminded of his recent duel with the senior of the two.

Still Shirou answered, "Galilei was doing unethical and unapproved human experimentation. The Mage Association dispatched Enforcers to kill everyone involved but they couldn't find Galilei. So, I was asked to find him a while back. I found him but immediately I was attacked by his followers."

He looked at Freed, "I believe you were one of them."

"You left me to die." Freed moaned out, still in pain.

"In all honesty, I thought I had already killed you all. So, I captured the Head and turned him over to church, who interrogated him before telling me that he was executed."

"He bribed his way out." It was one of the fallen who spoke. Shirou was announced that they had stood silent so far.

"The bribe must be pretty big if the Church was willing to make enemy of the Einzbern." Shirou hazard.

"None of my business. I am merely here to fight."

"Bloodthirsty enough to make an enemy out of me, Dohnaseek?" Shirou easily recognized the old fallen. He had known him in his last life. The others however were a mystery.

"You know him?" One of the other fallen asked.

"Enough to know he would kill all us in a straight up battle, Raynare." Raynare she looked like she might argue but instead chose to follow her companions advise.

"I will be taking Freed." Nothing left to talk, Shirou took hold of the exorcist.

"Now hold on a minute. "It was now Rias who interrupted.

"He has attacked my peerage and hence his justice falls under my domain." She looked as if she was trying to cow him into submission.

"He attacked me too." The fact that the attempt was so pathetic that it caused him to impale himself was left unsaid. Rias actually looked as if she had forgotten the fact.

"It is my territory."

"Territory for the angels, devils and fallen only. Freed here is a human mage and hence as the Second Owner, Einzbern have a priority."

She tried to make her glare work where logic didn't. Shirou thought it made her look constipated.

Shirou disappeared in tow with the unconscious Freed in a burst of pure speed.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _: Off course the plot would change. The canon has been Excalibured to hell long ago._

 _Thanks for the great reviews last time._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_


	16. A Sword Fake

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter [16]: A Sword Fake**

* * *

 ** _(Einzbern Dungeon)  
(Third Person POV)_**

When Freed came to be, he was pleasantly surprised. It didn't look like much of a jail or an interrogation room. It seemed more like a barebone operating theatre if anything, sterile but deficient. His childhood home had been worse than this.

"Ah, you are awake Mr. Freed." Seeing the white-haired men, Freed was far from pleased though. Jubaschiet was something of universally disliked. Important but disliked.

"Lord Einzbern, greetings." Freed was a psychopath but not an idiot. If he was smart, he just might make out of it with at least one limb intact.

"Greetings to you as well. I must say this is a pleasant surprise, you are far from insane as my protégé said."

"Protégé?" Freed questioned.

"Not keeping up with news, I see. Mr. Emiya has graciously 'agreed' to be my heir." Freed ignored the weird stress on the word agreed the Lord placed. He didn't exactly had time to keep up with news to be fair.

"I see." Freed said even if he didn't. He took a moment to think his next sentence through.

"I thought you hated Emiya's guts last time I met." Freed wondered aloud.

"Kiritsugu is not someone I still have a particularly nice opinion of but children are not inheritor of malice." The fact that Jubaschiet was reeking of no deceit set off numerous alarm bells in Freed's head.

In Freed's experience, it is the unreadable stuff that kills. For most people, it might be something like algebra or Spanish and death was metaphorical. For exorcists? Not so much.

"So, you forgave him?" Freed's scepticism was well justified. The Einzbern cruelty was legendry and Jubaschiet had enough blood on his hand to make even his ancestor uneasy.

"Is this really so surprising? I am not an illogical person." That's it. Freed had enough.

"YOU?!" The first hint of madness seemed to surface on Freed's face before he looked directly in the Lord's face, "You bastards instigated the fall of Rome, you killed how many angels? How many wars were wrought by you? The Devil Civil War? Who killed The Maous? Who killed **_GOD_**?!"

There was a moment of silence.

"All of them had reasons behind it. Besides I think someone like you has little in way to judge me. I am merely an inheritor of an accursed legacy but you are a result of your own actions."

"Oh, I never denied that I am a full-blown psycho but you are perfectly sane and still how many Yokai were murdered on your orders? The Nekoshou are all but extinct."

It took a moment for Jubaschiet to take that in.

"How do you know all that? The Einzbern were meticulous to cover up their involvement in the supernatural matters."

"You ensured that no one faction would have all the information. I stumbled upon some Devil conspiracy theory during my first few hunts and Vaiper filled me on what the Church knew about the Einzbern. It seemed highly unlikely at first but when Kokabiel filled me up on what the Fallen knew, it suddenly started making a troubling amount of sense."

"And how many people did you tell?" Here it comes, Freed knew that this question would determine how bad this was going to get.

"I tried to tell the Pope but the Church kind of expelled me as I didn't have all pieces by then. Other than that, none."

"Why?"

"Partially because I couldn't believe the theory still and partially because I was sure that if somehow the Einzbern came to know, it was off with my head."

"You are a smart person, Mr. Freed. Why would you tell all this to me knowing that I would kill you?"

"I was kind of hoping for a deal sort of thing." Freed said honestly. He didn't like it but he liked getting killed even less.

In his workplace, there were two types of killers. Some were psychos like himself. They killed. They had their fill. They left. It was simple.

Others were like the man before him. Jubaschiet didn't like to kill. For people like Jubaschiet, it was just a step to achieve something else. Murder was just a tool. It was much more dangerous as there was no thirst to sate and no stomach to fill. There was simply no limit.

Jubaschiet smiled kindly at him but Freed didn't focus on that. It was supressed but Freed could feel it. Jubaschiet's aura, it was empty and sent chills down his spine.

He wondered who the idiot was who came up with the term 'Deal with the Devil". He had seen Sirzechs Lucifer once and he could say with certainty that the siscon had nothing on being before him.

* * *

"You are just letting him go." Shirou asked as he watched Freed walk away.

"Aren't you the one who always preached about kindness?" Jubaschiet had to admit that he was having fun. It had been a good day.

"It is not like you would ever practice what I preach." Shirou's retort was summarily ignored by his Lord. What could he say? Kindness had never been his way.

"What are you cooking?" Good food was more like his way.

"I was trying some tomato soup and peeking duck." It sounded delicious.

"Let's talk over the dinner." For his part Shirou didn't like breaking bread with Jubaschiet but the man did have good information usually.

* * *

 ** _(Kuoh Academy)  
(Third Person POV)  
(Few days later)_**

It had been a few good days. The Fallen had retreated. Freed Sellazan had been a treasure trove of information and Jubaschiet had managed to leverage enough to force a meeting with the Church.

"I must say, the architecture is impeccable." Jubaschiet took a look around and it was probably his first time in campus.

It had taken a few days but the church diplomats were here. If only the devils weren't playing the mediators. The church had far from complete understanding of Einzberns' involvement but enough to know that neutral grounds were needed. In Shirou's opinion it was foolish of them to meet with Jubaschiet at all.

"Are you coming?" The man questioned and Shirou took the lead.

Asia was following them closely and seemed to have gotten used to the attention that seemed to being in his vicinity involved but even Shirou was unnerved by the sheer number of eyes that tracked their party.

All three of them looked distinctly difference from the general black haired and black eyed Japanese populace. Especially Jubaschiet who was something of a recluse celebrity did them no favour.

Shirou sped up a little and as they reached the ORC building, the wards caused Shirou to take a sigh of relieve. He never liked crowds.

There was Rias and Sona as well their peerage but that was no surprise.

There was Exorcist Griselda and her two apprentices but that was not a surprise either.

There was Serafall but even though Shiro could already feel a migraine pounding it wasn't much of a surprise.

There was Sirzechs Lucifer and his peerage and that was definitely a surprise.

"Your Majesty, I was not informed that you would be the mediator." Even though he seemed unaffected, Shirou's gut feeling said that even the Einzbern Lord was surprised.

"I am not. My sister will be. I am merely interested in encouraging her." Rias groaned and seemed to blush but Shirou's eyes never wavered from Lucifer's eyes. A hint of redness flashed. There was no love lost between Lucifer and Einzbern.

Shirou wondered why. It seemed personal.

"Still, we can't waste time of a man as important as yourself. Better to get business over with as fast as possible."

"Cannot agree more." Even though both the parties smiled and were in agreement, the stench of mutual disdain was overwhelming.

"So, what is first on order of business?" Sona asked.

"The Fallen, what were they doing in my territory?" Rias asked.

"That is…not the first order." Sona groaned out. Damn it, Rias.

"We weren't informed of any Fallen." Senior exorcist Griselda interjected.

Jubaschiet took a sip of water before answering.

"They were planning to steal Twilight Healing from Asia here. I 'convinced' them that it would be unadvisable."

For his part, Shirou was surprised the Einzbern Lord was so forthcoming but as the room was thrown into a disarray and barrages of question came. It seemed to make a modicum of sense. It was all strategy most base.

"I did not know it was possible to steal Sacred Gears." The room calmed down as the Devil King questioned.

"Not the Longinus class as the soul attachments are extremely strong but others, yes. At cost of the original wielder's life, however."

"I highly doubt that will be much of a concern for a Devil." The blue haired, Xenovia clearly didn't have a high opinion of the devil folk. Brash too, she didn't even notice the other devil bristle.

 ** _"More like arrogant."_** A voice resounded in Shirou's head.

 _"Welcome back."_ Shirou had been wondering where the Dragon of Dreams had gone.

"There is a concern for them though. The transfer transmutates soul to fit the sacred gear." Jubaschiet said.

"So?" Seeing the girl didn't grasp the importance, Shirou explained.

"It means that Devil, Fallen and Angels would become human should they try it. And there is fair bit of chance of mortality as there is inherent risk to such procedures."

Another moment of silence occurred.

"While I heavily doubt that anyone from the Three Faction would try the procedure knowing that. What is stopping other humans?" Griselda's concerns were valid.

"I relieved the Fallen of the equipment." Shirou answered.

"What is to stop Einzberns" It was Sirzechs who asked.

"Well, I guess you just have to trust us." The Einzbern Lord was very pleased.

"I don't trust you with the Holy Maiden let alone a dangerous procedure like that." Xenovia said what they all had been thinking but were too polite to say.

"I seem to remember the church banishing Asia with the Einzbern sheltering her and not the other way around."

"She healed a devil. It's a blasphemy!"

"A blasphemy through a god given gear?"

For a moment Shirou wondered if Jubaschiet had actually said that.

"You dare!' Xenovia was enraged and looked to be reaching for her sword.

"Shut up!" Jubaschiet shouted.

Shirou's eyebrow disappeared in his hairlines. It was the first time, he had ever seen Jubaschiet lose his cool.

"I have had enough of this holy crap you idiots are so fond of. Answer this, if Twilight Healing was not supposed to heal devils, why can it do so? Why God made it like that, if He didn't intend it to do so?" Jubaschiet made his point.

"The devils are evil, God never would have intended…" Jubaschiet cut off Xenovia.

"Evil? Like Church actually has any moral high ground."

"And what do you mean by that?" Griselda gave a hard stare at that. The Alchemist was entirely unaffected.

"Hello! Throwing a holy maiden for being kind." He gestured at Asia.

"There is no kindness in healing devils." Arrogance bordering stupidity, Shirou decided on Xenovia.

"There is no kindness in being nice to allies. It is easy. It is being kind to enemies that is hard. Hypocrites the lot of you."

"What about the Holy Sword Project? Fat load of kindness, the church did there." Jubaschiet said but Shirou was more interested in Kiba who was looking barely restrained somehow.

"It was not approved." Griselda fired back.

"Pending approval and not exactly denied. Plausible deniability." Jubaschiet cut that line down.

"We shut it down." She retorted.

"After the experiment was over and the project had clearly failed." He was having any of it.

"Failed? Everyone died!" Kiba questioned enraged that everything his friends and he suffered was for nothing.

"Vaiper was an idiot. He thought he could isolate Holy element and infuse them to make Excalibur wielders but he didn't possess an iota of skill in Human Alchemy."

"What is Alchemy have to do with anything?" Griselda questioned him.

"I will not say anything further. The church has failed to demonstrate its trustworthiness."

"Galilei escaped, we couldn't do anything."

* * *

 ** _(Shirou POV)_**

I snorted. I couldn't help myself. Griselda glared at me.

"You have got anything to say, _boy?_ "

Oh, she did not just say that. I had not suffered through all the arthritis just to be called a boy.

"That is a load of crap and you know it. Vaiper was half dead when I handed him over. I dropped a cathedral on him!"

"A cathedral?" There was something in Akeno's voice that sent shivers down my spine.

 ** _"SADIST! RUN!" I just about took the dragon's advice. The heaven's feel contract stopped me. That contract was going to be death of me._**

"Everybody was escaping so I blew up the support structures." More like I overcharged a noble phantasm but there was no way I was admitting that I blew up a cathedral _accidentally._

Everyone, even Jubaschiet, took a moment to take in that yes, I was really that much of a badass. At least I hope so.

"My point being, you must have had to use something like Twilight Healing to even ensure his survival. The question being why so much of effort for someone slated for execution anyway?"

We had them.

"I am not answering that."

"Very well. We will be compensated for the breach of trust I assume?" Jubaschiet quickly interjected to my surprise.

"You will be compensated for our _mistakes._ " She reworded. Compensation? What compensation.

She placed a bracelet on the table. It seemed like a dollar a dozen deal but my structural analysis caught it.

 _Excalibur Mimic_

"An Excalibur Fragment?!" I was shocked at how much Jubaschiet had managed to leveraged out.

"Just for a year, for study purposes."

"If you can even lift it, I would be surprised." Xenovia had a point. The Holy Aura was strong as the Devils had clearly backed off. An incompatible user wouldn't be able to even lift it.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it." There was no way that I was letting a copy of Excalibur, no matter how degraded, be touched by Jubaschiet's hand. It was the least of what I owed Saber.

I lifted the bracelet cleanly off. With the touch came memories. With memories came talent and with talent came skill.

"A Holy Element?!" Everybody was surprised but Griselda was wrong. A Holy Sword required either an affinity with Holy or Sword. It was just that Sword element was much rarer. To the point that Shirou was probably the only known case.

"What will you do with it?" Irina, the other apprentice asked.

"The Einzbern crafted the Excalibur fragments, we will figure something out."

I snorted. Swords were my speciality. It will be a cold day in hell before I conceded that to Jubaschiet.

"Something to add? "I really need to stop doing that but I answered anyway.

"There is nothing to figure out. This fragment is simpler than you might think."

"Meaning?" Irina asked me. As the original wielder she seemed to be interested. If all goes well, she would probably get it back in a year.

"Meaning that all one needs to have is a through idea of the weapon in head and the sword would mimic it." It was hard as most people couldn't even completely memorise a single mundane weapon to replicate it.

I, on the other hand, needed merely my reality marble.

 _I am the bone of my sword_

Like clay being moulded, the fragment took shape and it took shape of the first sword that I had seen in this room.

"Durandal?!" It was satisfying to see Xenovia's composure fracture. Arrogant people always got on his nerve. Maybe it was Gilgamesh nearly killing him multiple times in his last life. Maybe it was that unlike the Golden King, seldom people had the power to back their ego up.

"It can morph into other Holy Swords?!" Rias was right to be worried. I could feel the sword in my hands however disagreeing. As one sword to another, I couldn't help but concede.

"Not only Holy." Again, the sword in my hand changed and flowed like water. I liked this sword just like I liked the sword it was becoming. The artificial Holy element infused resisted but I crushed it effortlessly.

"Lucifer's Blade?" I wondered what made Serafall pale so much. Lucifer was right here.

"It was lost with the Original Lucifer." Sirzechs statement made it clear when he noticed my confusion.

"That is impossible. A demonic sword transformation!" Griselda looked like she might die of a heart attack. The semi sentient sword in my hand disagreed. Griselda did not know what was impossible. It would teach her. As one sword to another, I couldn't help but concede.

 _In a world infinitely close but everdistant,_

 _Gears of iron came into existence_

 _Eveready to forge an unlimited number of blade_

 _But only one worthy of a King_

 _That the gears themselves were unworthy of touching_

The blade in my hand glowed brightly causing others to shield their own eyes but I looked straight. The very ground around me cracked as the vastness of impossibility made itself known. Magic itself came from depth. If the resistance from Gaia was there, I wouldn't be able to do this but in this Age of Gods….

When the light died down, everyone looked and saw a Greatsword in my hand.

They didn't have to ask its name as anybody could know its name if they laid their eyes on it. It was a Promise of Victory.

They called it Excalibur.

I promptly dispelled it. The mere fragment never having been supposed to be capable of holding the legend of the original.

"Wait a second, if you can change Excalibur Mimic to these swords, doesn't it mean that you know all these weapons inside out." It was Serafall.

"I do." It was fairly obvious.

"Then can't you make them?"

….

As he felt the heavy gaze of everyone in the room, Shirou wondered if there was going to be a day when Serafall didn't fuck him over metaphorically. He liked her better when she was going to just kill him.

Don't get Shirou wrong, he had plenty of experience with women who had tried to kill him and he still had been on great terms with them like Tohsaka, Sakura, Bezett, Medusa, Luvia, Lorlei….

…

Maybe he really needed acounselling.

* * *

 ** _Event unlocked:_** ** _Don't stick your dick in the crazy_**

* * *

 ** _IMPORTANT Author's Note_** _: Before I continue with the story, I really need to know if you guys have any pairing preference. The major story arcs are beginning in next three chapters. I want to plan accordingly._

 _Note: The pairing will play role merely in epilogue. Any ideas however if interesting enough may require entire arcs by themselves._

 _I never really thought this story will become as popular as it did. Must adjust according to the popular vote._

 _Thanks for the great reviews last time._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_


	17. Protection

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter [17]: Protection**

* * *

 ** _(Kuoh Academy)  
(Shirou POV)_**

How the hell do I always get stuck up in these situations?

"Can you spar against me?" Kiba was once more challenging me.

I had just gotten rid of Jubaschiet and the Maous especially Serafall. I didn't need another headache.

"Didn't that turn out bad last time?" Issei took words right out of my mouth.

For a moment, Kiba looked flustered before giving me an embarrassed bow.

"Yeah I would like to apologize for that as well."

I contemplated making the Kuoh Prince sweat it out but the glare that I could feel burning hole in the back of my head made me reconsider. Sona was scary when she was like this.

If only Serafall hadn't practically shoved the baby photos in my face yesterday…

"Don't worry, it is not a big deal." It really wasn't. People trying to kill me was practically an everyday occurrence and wasn't that depressing.

"Still, why would you like to spar?" I was curious. People seldom asked for spar after I beat the stuffing out of them.

"I would like to try my hand against the True Excalibur." It was quick but the hate filled glare he momentarily shot at the observing exorcists was disconcerting.

"Why?" I asked.

Kiba seemed to debate internally on what to say.

"My friends and I were the experiments for the Holy Sword Project and it is my duty to bring the perpetrators to justice."

The sudden silence in the massive dojo was ear shattering.

"The perpetrators are fertilizers. I made sure of that." I didn't want to see another person walk the way of revenge once more. I had already seen where it had led to so many people, some of them like brothers to me.

"Not Vaiper Galilei." There was steel in his demeanour that would break rather than bend.

"Galilei is a dead man walking besides Excalibur Mimic is too impure for me to fulfil your request." I answered honestly.

"What did you say?!" Any notion I had that the exorcists weren't listening was instantly shattered as Xenovia replied as if I had said something blasphemous. Which maybe it was.

"When the Church forged the fragments initially, King Arthur was already lost and the Fae Magic had disappeared. So, they tried to compensate with Holy Metal but it is inherently far inferior to Divine metal of True Excalibur and while I can force it to take the shape, it is not stable."

"Can you forge Divine metal?" Griselda's question was valid. Unfortunately, I couldn't answer her truthfully. Divine metal was the stuff that made things like Sacred Gears and was the vicinity of gods that I brazenly trampled upon.

"Human Mages are not capable of forging it." But I wasn't a mage, was I?

"That is not what I asked." She was sharp but she was young. I could feel all the centuries I had spent in the Clock Tower.

"Yet, that is all I am answering." Denial might seem a fair bit easier but lies have a way of being seen through. Truth can be a valuable commodity.

"Would you make Holy Swords for the church?" I must say, even I was taken aback at her straight forwardness.

The devils in the room were more so and by the way Kiba's hands had swords in his hand, I knew I had to dispel the animosity quickly.

"The Einzberns are neutral party and I have no intention of delving into Faction politics at the moment."

Griselda took a moment before asking.

"I thought you were in relation with the Leviathan."

I resisted the urge to facepalm. I had told Serafall that her strategy was stupid and cause me a lot of trouble.

"We are merely friends." That was true. Annoying she was but still I would call her a friend.

"She has been spotted numerous time in your vicinity. Alone." Sona looked like she was wondering who to kill first. Me or Griselda.

"We are just good friends." I replied.

"Naked." Griselda deadpanned. Damn it Serafall. Wasn't seduction supposed to be subtle?

 ** _"To be fair, it would work on anybody with a libido." The dragon in my head chimed. Wait what?_**

 _Did you just say what I think you did?_

It was a wonder that Sona hadn't already ripped my head off from the looks she was giving me. Apparently, she hadn't been aware of the time when I was changing into my gym clothes and a naked devil had tried to have her with me.

I had heroically kicked her back from the portal she had come.

 ** _"GAYYYYYY!" The Lord of Dreams put forth his wisdom._**

Stuck from all sides, I could see no opening.

So, I was extremely thankful when Issei of all people came to my rescue. Such a nice junior I have. So thoughtful and caring.

"DIE YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

 _Ah I will take it._

Playing politics? Hmm, give me a fight to death any day instead.

 **[BOOST!]**

Strong but not skilled, I easily dodged the badly telegraphed punch. Issei overextended and crashed into floor.

An awkward silence ensued.

"What is the meaning of this, Hyoudou?" For once Sona's evil glare was focussed on someone else and I was glad.

"It is for my dream."

 **[BOOST!]**

Stronger still but not skilled, Issei was up on his feet.

"That stupid harem thing?" I deadpanned. It sounded like a badly written eroge.

"MY DREAMS ARE NOT STUPID!"

He came faster still but I easily kept dodging. Issei had no style, his attacks weren't flowing into each other and the number of holes in his defences were innumerable.

"And I will" A dodged punch.

"never achieve it." A weird uppercut thing.

"Till I kill a" The gauntlet was flashing.

 **[BOOST]**

 **[SELF PROMOTION: ROOK]**

"DAMN BISHONEN LIKE YOU!" With his will of iron, Issei struck forth with the force of his dreams in a single punch.

I caught his punch in one hand.

Another awkward silence ensued.

"Did he just catch a promoted and boosted rook?" Rias' question was valid. As it was now, Issei was probably 8 times stronger than most reincarnated rooks.

And a human like me had caught it without any effort. To be fair, the attack was fairly strong and I had to use a little bit of reinforcement. If Issei was even a bit skilled in martial arts, I would be hard pressed without any serious reinforcement.

Even without looking, I could feel the fact that there were probably Evil Pieces burning a hole in Rias' pockets.

 ** _"Hmm, the reach of a devil always falls short of their dreams."_**

The sacred gears couldn't recruit someone stronger than the King and I was fairly sure that it would cost heavily even to a Satan to recruit me considering that Serafall couldn't defeat me when I went all out. That is if they even could in first place.

"Stop now!" Sona said loudly. I compiled and hoped Issei would do the same but it wasn't meant to be.

 **"And what would this be?"**

Any muttering in the dojo died down as the gauntlet in my grasp flashed.

The Emperor of Crimson Dragons _spoke._

* * *

 ** _(Third Person POV)_**

"Stop now!" Sona said loudly.

Rias was useless as always so the President had spoken but she was outranked soon enough.

 **"And what would this be?"** _His voice spoke of power and majesty. It spoke of fire and domination. Unquenchable and undeniable._

"Ddriag?" Issei questioned. This was the first time, Ddriag had spoken in public.

 **"You smell of fire and steel. Who are you?"** _Issei was ignored._

Shirou for his part was unsure on how to address the force of nature. The last time he had seen Ddriag, it had been in his last life and if not for Avalon, Shirou would have died then and there.

Rin would have killed him if he hadn't already been knocking on death's door.

 **"You host a dragon. Which one?"**

 _As if my life wasn't complicated enough._

I could feel my life instantly complicating a thousand-fold. Hosting a dragon usually meant that I had a Sacred Gear and even the weakest draconic Sacred Gear was a borderline Longinus.

And worse, I couldn't even say that the dragon was Great Red. It would be like saying that instead of an AK-47 I had an armed nuclear bomb on my person instead.

Not exactly my aim.

 ** _"Tell him I wish not to be known." There was an odd note of solemnity in the Great Red's voice but I acquiesced._**

"He does not wish to be known." I said calmly.

 **"A new dragon? The smell is unfamiliar to me. Tell me are you ashamed of your name? Ashamed of your wings? Ashamed of your _fire?"_** **The Crimson Emperor asked mockingly in his ignorance.**

 _"Don't do it."_ _Shirou asked but was ignored._

 ** _"HE DARES!"_**

And the world knew fire.

* * *

When the world came to be and the light wasn't too bright anymore, the devils and the exorcists opened their eyes.

"Ddriag! Ddriag! Answer me!" Their laid Issei in the corner accosting his black gauntlet. Wait black?

 **"To burn the scales of the Crimson Emperor himself!"** Everybody focussed on Saji's gauntlet from which another dragon spoke.

 **"Looks like we have a new emperor in the town!"** Vritra, the Black Dragon King had never really liked Ddriag for his part, or Albion for that matter, and so took amusement in either of the being taken down a peg or a hundred.

But for a dragon to have been set on fire? That has got to…. ** _burn!_**

The Black Dragon continued cackling.

Shirou for his part simply continued gazing on his right hand which continued to dimly illuminate the surroundings with the residual fire of the Great Red.

* * *

 ** _(A few days later)  
(Student Council Room)  
(Shirou POV)_**

 _"This is all your fault!"_

 ** _"You know people would pay to be in your position."_**

"Are you sure you wouldn't join my peerage Shirou?" Rias asked.

"I would expect you to be angry considering what happened back then instead of this, Gremory-San." I tried to maintain my composure but the look that Akeno was giving me was awfully similar to the one Rin gave me after she realized that Avalon granted me great regeneration.

Kinky Evil Witch. Shirou had no regrets.

"Well, Ddriag recovered and is enthusiastic to fight you actually plus I have suitably punished Issei so I think it was alright."

Considering Issei was bleeding from nose with a perverted grin I doubted the punishment was 'alright' but I took her word for it.

"As I said, I am not looking for a King." I had chosen my King long ago and my loyalties wouldn't falter. Not in this lifetime or any other.

"Arararara, we can make it worth your while, Shirou-kun." If anything, Akeno solidified my decision.

"No."

"No?" Akeno was surprised. It had been her first time trying something like this but this had been way too quick.

"No." Shirou had slept next to a sadistic Tohsaka Rin enough to know that he never wanted to fear for his anal virginity again.

He had never understood why the damn Tsundere had been so obsessed with BDSM.

Especially with age as Shirou had begun to look more and more like Archer. It had begun innocently enough with things like 'Master' and 'Command Seals'….

Then came the 'Excalibur II'

To this day Shirou wondered what Arturia would think of the fact that Rin had named a strap on dildo after her precious sword.

 ** _"That one had some issues." The great dragon understated._**

"Get out of the way already, cow tits!" And so, the war was on. Tomoe Meguri hadn't taken kindly to Akeno thrusting her oversized breast size in her target of affection's face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" It relieved Shirou to see Hyoudou back to 100 percent.

"I said she had cow tits!" Tomoe wasn't backing down.

"You dare flat chest! Akeno's breasts are salvation of the entire mankind!" And Issei wasn't exactly helping.

"Enough!" I broke them apart.

"See, even Shirou-sempai agrees!" Or so I hoped.

Issei gave a glare so filled with hatred that I could feel my lifespan decreasing.

"Ass or tits?"

….

"What?" I asked with all the subtlety of an expert diplomat.

"Ass or tits?" Issei asked as he looked straight in my eyes as serious as a heart attack.

What a ridiculous question. The answer was obviously…

"Thighs." I answered reflexively.

* * *

 ** _Event Unlocked: Honest to A Fault!_**

* * *

 ** _[BOOST!]_**

Oh, here we go again, I thought, as Issei once more charged at me.

Not in any mood to humour him, I reinforced myself.

And kicked Issei out the window.

The dumbfounded look of the rest of people made it totally worth it.

I ignored the sound of Issei making a fusion attempt with the ground and said," Who is next?"

"It would be I, the heiress of…"

"Rejected. Next."

"You dare! I am the heiress of…"

"Move!" Sona glared at the unnamed devil and cowed she teleported away.

So yeah, there I was. Apparently, the top-secret meeting was not so top secret and now half the supernatural world wanted a piece of me. The apparently draconic Longinus wielder with ability to make powerful swords.

And I am stuck wasting my Sunday rejecting the various offers because it was the polite thing to do. At the very least I wasn't the only one as the presence of the devils and the exorcists said.

Speaking of exorcists….

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Xenovia.

"We are ensuring that Excalibur doesn't falls in hand of the filthy devils." Xenovia was still tactless as she missed the various devils glaring angrily at her.

"What of the theft of the other fragments?" I asked.

"It is going on." Xenovia looked away meaning she had no idea.

"You shouldn't worry about that as fully fledged Holy Swords like Excalibur and Durandal have no natural wielder at the moment." I assured her.

"Or so you think." Xenovia smirked at me in a 'I know something you don't' manner. From the sword hanging at her back, I could hazard a guess.

"You are barely compatible with Durandal." Admittedly even that was a feat but it had to be said.

"Barely?!" Oh, she did not take that well. I should keep my mouth shut but words once spoken couldn't be taken back.

Instead of answering I focussed on the sword still meters away and spoke to the sword just like it spoke to me.

 _Shine without peer, DURANDAL!_

And from one sword to another, Durandal conceded.

* * *

 ** _(That Night)  
(Einzbern Mansion)_**

"That was exhausting." I had not expected Xenovia to go full psycho and instead of backing down, the other devils getting even more jacked up.

Thankfully Serafall had come and 'rescued' me. A pissed off Serafall was terrifying thing to behold.

 _That should keep the other devils at bay._

 ** _"The Leviathan's reputation may keep other devils away but what about the Leviathan herself?" The dragon questioned_**

"She is strong but even she can't break through all the Einzbern wards. So, I can sleep peacefully." I relaxed in my comfortable King size bed. The best of the best for the Einzberns.

"That sounds amazing, Shirou!"

…

…

…

As I turned in my bed and looked at two violet orbs of a naked Serafall Leviathan currently cuddling with me, I wondered just how exactly I had ever thought the ORT had been scary.

My screams echoed in the suspiciously empty Mansion.

 ** _(Third Person POV)_**

"Is Serafall gonna have ta choke a bitch?" Serafall was naked and while that was nothing new, Shirou's similar state of attire was certainly was.

"I think I'm gonna ha ta choke a bitch." Serafall said and Shirou would certainly have felt safer if there had been more than a blanket protecting his modesty.

 _"There is that always one hoe, who is holding out on you." The Leviathan commented._

Shirou would have said something if he wasn't gagged and hoggy tied. The devil had been fast.

Just once in one of his life Shirou wished that he could lose his virginity in a normal way. Last time, it had been a tantric threesome with Saber and Rin and now this….

 ** _"You know there are places where you have to pay for these things."_**

 _"STOP CALMLY ANALYSING AND DO SOMETHING!" Shirou shouted at the dragon as he couldn't trigger his magic circuit due to the make shift gag._

 ** _The great red reached and took out aloe Vera lotion and tissue papers from somewhere._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 _Fuck_

"Now, the time is upon us." Serafall reached and took hold of the blanket separating them.

Only for a very **_BIG_** and **_THICK_** prominence to make itself known on the blanket. Like an anaconda awakening, it seemed to come out of existence from nothing from the underside of the cover.

Serafall jaw dropped. She wasn't ready for it! It was bigger than her arm!

 **(Warning: The following scenes contain a lemon)**

And it was getting bigger.

And bigger.

…

Wait, now it was getting ridiculous.

…

That is just not humanly possible.

And then **THICC** shaft stuck her in the face like the hammer of the divine.

 _Serafall stood no chance and was knocked out._

"And you thought keeping Chains of Enkidu in my underwear was paranoia." Emiya Shirou said as he took out the lemon that Serafall had used as a gag. The chains worked once more!

 ** _The Great Red had no response to that._**

Seemingly without much attention, Emiya wrapped the Satan in chains to protect her modesty and wondered how he would explain this to Sona.

He threw the lemon away on his way out.

 **(The lemon gets thrown away here.)**

* * *

 ** _Event Unlocked: Protector Of His Virginity_**

* * *

 ** _IMPORTANT Author's Note_** _: Read the title of the chapter again._

 _Thanks for the great reviews last time. See you next time._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_


	18. Business As Usual

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter [18]: Buisness As Usual**

* * *

 ** _(Dream Sequence)_**

 ** _(Third Person POV)_**

 _Shirou looked down at her, seemingly towering over her. His eyes were not steely grey like usual but shone regardless. Shone with the lust that Serafall always knew that would come one day bursting out of Shirou's pants._

 _"It is time you know your place, Serafall Leviathan." A twitch in his pants emphasized the point._

 _"No! Not like this!" Her heart wasn't ready! It was too big!_

 _"Shut up."_

 _At his command, the **sword** struck her with a force that defied heavens._

 _She fell._

 _Chains of Heavens, Enkidu, bound her. She had always known he was into bondage._

 _"Not in front of my sister!"_

 _"She will join us, do not worry." Shirou assured her. She had always known that despite the polite mask, his lust would require a threesome with her sister to be sated. Multiple times a day._

 _"It is time I give you a **Heaven's Feel!** "_

 _I am the BONER of my sword,_  
 _As I touch my boner, it become Steel,_  
 _Heavens becomes within my reach_  
 _As I touch my Boner, I feel the Heavens_  
 _Boner becomes Steel_  
 _ **Heaven's feel**_

 _And in an everdistant horizon, an infinite number of Shirou's and his **swords** came into existence_

That's when Serafall woke up.

* * *

 ** _(Kuoh City Periphery)  
(Third person POV)_**

His pants down, the would-be rapist seemed to be going on some sort of monologue. Tsubaki Shinri was more terrified for her President from the looks of it than Sona herself was. Shirou wonder if Sona was really that strong or just putting up a mask.

It went something like "BLAH, Blah, bleh, blah…"

To be fair Shirou didn't really care. Rapists and murders, you have listened to one of them, you have listened to all of them.

For his part Shirou was wondering about when any of them would realize that the group of would-have-been rapists were immobilized.

"What why can't I move?!"

"Fuck, anybody can move?!"

Ah, showtime.

"Yeah I can." Shirou interjected.

Black keys were useful like that.

Without giving time as the exorcist, one with pants down, seemed just about ready to start the cliché monologue that rapists seemed so fond of, Shirou activated the black keys.

Thousands of volts of lightning erupted from the dead man.

Black keys were useful like that, Shirou pondered, in the silence that ensued.

He hoped the rest of the exorcists would cooperate. Jubaschiet would be bitch a lot if Shirou accidently killed this lot too.

So, in short order, Shirou had released the Sitri peerage, Gremory peerage and the good exorcists.

There was an awkward silence which Shirou looked at half a dozen barely trained exorcists including one corpse and two nearly filled Devil peerage as well as two 'elite' exorcists that the former had somehow captured.

"Well, we are never getting the Excalibur Fragments back." Shirou commented.

That broke the silence.

"How did you immobilise them?"

Leave it to Sona to interrogate him regardless of the previous circumstances. Despite himself, Shirou was impressed especially the fact that rest of peerage seemed to have fallen back in support of her.

If only the Gremory peerage and the exorcists hadn't taken a defensive stance against him. Annoying.

"Magic." Magecraft to be more precise but it was a matter of his pride as the universe's comic relief. Hey, you can only go on so long as the universe's chew toy before reaching a point that you just fucking accepted it.

"Please Sempai tells us the truth." Oh, fucking hell, Tsubasa was pulling out the WMD straight away. A quivering lip and those eyes! If only Shirou didn't have a bunch of evil manipulative daughters….

"A magician never tells his tricks." There was more truth than even they might have wanted.

"You can trust us." Rias seemed to think so. Shirou rolled his eyes.

"I do trust you, but I don't trust the Maous." Shirou said frankly.

"You don't trust Onii-chan?" Shirou ignored the building Power of Destruction in favour of answer.

"Serafall." Shirou deadpanned.

He looked pointedly at Sona who was already looking away. Any more blushing and she would give a fire truck run for money.

"You can trust us, though!" Irina, if Shirou remembered her name correctly.

"Well I can barely trust you to not lose a 2-1 fight in your favour against useless mercenary. Seriously how did you lose to them anyway?"

Irina blushed and didn't answer.

Xenovia however did," They won through unfair means!"

"Unfair on a battlefield?" Shirou for his part wondered if this was how he had sounded to Archer all those years ago. No wonder the bastard had tried to kill him.

Xenovia nodded.

"Unfair on a battlefield in a fight to death?" Shirou asked again.

Xenovia nodded again.

Shirou realized that if he had any red hairs left, they would all be white by the end of this conversation.

"What? They asked you politely to stand still as they tied you with a rope?" Shirou had been trying to cut down on the sarcasm as it made him sound like Archer, but they were just asking for it.

None of them looked him in the eye.

"OH, FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Shirou's vein bulging, none dared interrupt him

"You." Shirou pointed at Kiba, who looked like he wished he was anywhere that didn't involve being in vicinity to an enraged Sempai who had just realised that putting him through a concrete wall hadn't been enough, "you got yourself taken as hostage."

"I didn't…" Kiba cowered under the positively murderous glare he got, "Yes, I did." Kiba admitted.

"And you." He looked at Irina, "Found him but instead of getting reinforcement got captured alone."

While Irina nodded, the rest wondered how Shirou hadn't already had an aneurysm.

"And the rest of you, got captured when you rushed in without a rescue plan." Shirou concluded.

"Well that sounds dumb when you put it like that." Akeno sounded serene and Shirou wondered if it was a class skill and if so he could have a class change. Priest sounded much better than Archer.

But then he remembered Kotomine Kirei….

Never mind. Even Archer was better than that bastard.

"I agree." Speaking of bastards…

"What are you doing here Lord Einzbern?" Sona asked.

"Ah, just escorting Sister Griselda here to her apprentices. I figured you could require a rescue." His voice was oddly at tone with his poisonous words.

"And how would you know whether they would be in trouble?" Griselda was sharp, but she was playing from a weaker position.

"The exorcists are inherently incompetent. I don't trust them and hence sent Shirou ahead."

Griselda looked like she might argue with the former comment but a look at Xenovia later she silenced herself. Xenovia stood head low, having disappointed at one that she looked up to.

"How did you know where to find us?" As Sona asked, Shirou realised that Griselda was far from the only one here who was sharp.

"Unlike the church, the Einzberns keep themselves well informed." Unfortunately, Sona was far from the only one here was sharp.

 _Freed Sellazan,_ Shirou realised that perhaps Freed hadn't really walked out a free man after all.

The question was why were all the shots being taken at church? Jubaschiet hated the church but he wasn't racist. Hence, he hated devils equally.

"The prisoners come with us, let's go." As Jubaschiet said, it donned on Shirou.

"No way, they tried to rape Sona…" Rias looked like she might explode but she was outclassed.

"And would have been if the Einzberns hadn't saved her." It dawned on Rias that Shirou was in fact the Einzbern heir," considering it was your peerage's fault that led to the situation in first place."

Sometimes Shirou was in sheer awe at how low of a shot that Jubaschiet could take. That was Jubaschiet Einzbern for you, just when you think he had hit rock bottom, the Alchemist took a shovel and started digging.

"That is unfair." Sona defended her now verbally impotent friend.

"It is unfair to claim jurisdiction over what amounts to Human Mages when her brother set up the conditions in first place."

"Exorcists may resemble mages, but the church has a higher priority." Griselda was in the class, but she was playing from a weaker position.

Jubaschiet smirked, "I question your capacity to hold them securely."

"They are secured." She motioned at the prisoners.

"Only as long as Shirou is in vicinity."

"He can help us in transferring them."

"An Einzbern helping church seems to be something of a running theme." The Einzbern mocked the Sister who bristled again.

"Besides, I fail to see the need of helping ungrateful lot like you. Shirou most probably saved your apprentices; doesn't that amount to something?"

When Griselda didn't answer, Jubaschiet smirked.

 _Like taking candy from children_

* * *

 ** _(Einzbern Dungeons)_**

"I don't understand, why all this effort? These are barely more than dumb brutes. They are unlikely to contain much information." Shirou said matter of fact.

"There you go with that war mentality again. You need to relax. You need to see them for what they truly are." Jubaschiet said.

"Misguided people with families waiting for them?" Shirou hedged.

"Healthy bodies for experiments." Jubaschiet corrected.

 _Off course._

"Very well than, I shall be going." Shirou was going to kill them anyway. In his experience, mercy was wasted on scum. And people usually died in the Einzbern experiments.

If they were lucky.

"I was thinking more along the line of a training session."

"And what will we be training in?" Shirou asked.

"Heaven's Feel."

Oh, yeah. The Einzbern had been drilling him mercilessly in Third Magic theory ever since he had fought against Serafall.

Looks like the practical was upon him.

"Do your worst." Experiment no.1 spat in his face. Shirou ignored the spit dribbling down his eyebrow.

It was always people like these who broke the first.

Shirou looked him in the eye and hypnotised the test subject.

He was still abysmal at magecraft, but this was one hypnosis that was ingrained in his very soul.

The test subject's will had been crushed instantly and the prisoner began to speak

 ** _I am the bone of AHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

"He has abysmal pain tolerance." Shirou said calmly. The Einzbern Lord had placed a silencing ward around them and was observing the mass of flesh and swords that had been human mere moments prior.

The man had lasted four seconds, impressive.

There was a reason Reality Marble research was forbidden.

Shirou was glad for the ward as he realised the rest of prisoners who had been watching the spectacle were now screaming as they realised they were next in line.

"Bypass the soul manipulation and try for direct reanimation." The Einzbern Lord commented.

Shirou didn't reply and moved to test subject no.2. The only solace that Shirou had was the knowledge that he was going to kill these people anyway.

"Do not fear. Your death is not meaningless. Someday I might save the life of an innocent one with your sacrifice." Shirou wondered whether he was talking to the test subject or perhaps himself.

The cost of Justice had never run higher.

The Magic of Heaven came and took their breath away.

 ** _"Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection)"_**

This one test subject was strong. He lasted five seconds before the screams started. Excellent pain tolerance.

The rest of the subjects merely watched in horror as the Einzbern heir moved towards them.

* * *

 ** _Event unlocked! Practice Makes Perfect!_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _: This one is a short quick chapter to jumpstart events. I blame **Man of the moon **by **FiendLurcher.**_ _Seriously, give it a read. It is much better FSN Xover than this fic._

 _NEXT update: Soon as I want next chapter in one piece._

 _I wonder if there is anyone who doesn't know about Edo Tensei. It might be amongst the most iconic techniques in anime world._

 _You honestly thought that a Fate/Stay Night story would stay happy? I had a blast writing it._

 _Also, before some guy flames me for making Shirou dark don't bother._

 _Thanks for the great reviews last time. See you next time._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_


	19. Torment

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Torment**

* * *

 ** _(Dream Sequence)_**

 _When Shirou came to be, he floated in a familiar yet distant place._

 _Emiya Mansion._

 _How couldn't he recognize this home? Centuries worth of memories, some good and some great._

 _The doorbell rang._

 _"Why don't you get the door?" Tohsaka said from somewhere on the first floor. As he idly reached for the entrance, Shirou couldn't help but reminisce that perhaps, he had always been whipped one, right from the first day._

 _As he opened, he couldn't help the shock that ran across his face at the so familiar of face._

 _The man before him could have passed as his clone and mayhaps even he himself wouldn't have noticed._

 _"Hey dad." The man said and Shirou's mouth moulded itself into a grin even though he tried to control it._

* * *

 ** _(Character Unlocked! Heroic Spirit: Sora Edelfelt Emiya!)_**

* * *

Shirou's eyes snapped open as he looked frantically around hoping for a glimpse of the so familiar a face that he had never seen in this life.

Breathing to calm himself from the nightmare, Shirou got up.

He knew from experience that sleep was never in the cards whenever that particular dream made itself known.

The Einzbern lordling was glad that Jubaschiet was not present in the mansion, he had little mood to meet with anyone right now.

He reached for the tome that he had been working on the previous night but gave it up as bad job after concentration eluded for over an hour.

Looking at the time, Shirou was somewhat glad to see that soon he would have to go to college in a while.

Sometimes work was a solace in itself.

* * *

As he walked into the building, he could feel the eyes of nearly everyone on his back but it didn't really feel that disturbing anymore.

"Ah, Emiya. Just who I was looking for." Looking at Dr. Takayama, PhD a senior physics faculty, Shirou couldn't help but wonder what he could want.

…

…

"Your proposal is excellent and will be given utmost consideration." Shirou said as the presentation ended.

"So, can I count on private funding? "Dr. Takayama asked.

"I could authorize an initial payment plan but if research doesn't show promise within a year…" Shirou said.

"I understand but I would require some access to necessary material. The Einzbern probably have a subsidiary in nuclear development."

"We do but any of the equipment must be bought at market rate and would cut in your initial payment as well as the certification costs."

Dr. Takayama thought over that, "Would the Einzbern help with the certification?"

"I will see what I can do but do you honestly believe that it is a good investment?" Emiya asked.

"From a short-term view, no but long term? Definitely." The professor replied.

"That will be enough assurance. I would appreciate if you write me a note however, Sona is going to be a headache as it is." The proposal had taken close to 3 hours, missing numerous lectures.

"She is a strict one, isn't she?" The physicist asked rhetorically before finding a paper to write a note to excuse him from classes.

"Ah she has her moments." Shirou stated simply.

"You probably have enough of moments with young girls, don't you?" The near fifty-year-old man said in good humour.

"It is the young part which I object to." Shirou retorted honestly.

The man laughed before handing over the note.

Shirou thanked him before heading to the council room directly. She would be calling him anyway.

* * *

"Ah Senpai! Wait up!"

Shirou looked back up to see Kiba approaching him. He had been about to leave for the day. He raised an eyebrow imploring Kiba to get on with it.

"I asked for a spar and you have yet to decline." Kiba reminded him politely.

"I have yet to, haven't I?"

Kiba nodded.

"Come on, I have five minutes. I wonder if the wall is repaired?" Shirou asked aloud. He smirked when his junior gulped loudly.

…

"You have no formal training, don't you?" Shirou asked.

Instead of answering, Kiba took huge gasps of air, his lungs feeling like they had been set on fire.

"As a knight, his speed should be enough, shouldn't it?" Rias asked from their audience.

Considering that last time Shirou had stomped all over Kiba, he wasn't surprised when both the Gremory peerage and Sitri peerage had shown up somewhere in fourth round.

"Mostly yes but against High level devils or similar level opponents, it wouldn't work simply because of his stamina." Shirou answered.

"His stamina?" It was Sona who asked.

"His Evil Piece can reinforce his speed but because his body is the one which has to pay the due, eventually his stamina will give up." Shirou explained.

That was actually the reason why the battles rarely lasted long in the supernatural world. The devils, even the strongest ones could rarely fight for more than few minutes at full power. Hence, they simply followed the hit hard and fast to quickly do most damage.

But an opponent who simply could outlast them was a nightmare.

 **"How do you think I defeated your entire armies? I simply waited for their stamina to fade from their weak attacks. A lot of you died simply from exhaustion." Ddriag spoke.**

"Formal sword training is not much of a possibility in current underworld. Magic is a primary means of devil." A new voice explained.

Shirou looked at the newcomer and instantly felt his blades shift in depth of his soul.

"Souji Okita, what would be the knight of Lucifer be doing here?" Griselda who had been silent till now asked.

"Lord Lucifer asked me to look over his sister but I couldn't really miss Lady Serafall's lover, could I?"

There was a moment of silence and Shirou could tell about half the women here about to burst so quickly spoke.

"Serafall and I are merely good friends."

Okita raised an eyebrow before asking. "So, what about her trying to recruit you?"

"An effort in failure." Shirou answered.

"She would be not happy."

 _Her daily rape attempts made that plenty clear. Shirou thought_

"Well if recruitment is out of question, what about a spar?" Okita asked

"A spar with you?!" Griselda asked incredulously. She was the only one here who had seen Okita fight and she knew that the Ultimate Class devil had a well-deserved reputation.

"Thanks, but I don't fancy breaking my bones." The sword that hung on his side was damn near Noble Phantasm by this point. Unlike Kiba, the Knight before him was the real deal.

"How about a wager?" Unfortunately for Shirou, Okita was interested.

Despite himself Shirou asked, "What kind?"

"Should you win, Rias and Sona will make no further attempt to recruit you."

"What?!" Rias screamed.

Okita held up a hand and the magical energy skyrocketed in the place quieting any opposition.

"Should you win against an Ultimate class devil, Rias, Sona and other High Devils will simply stop trying to recruit you due to your strength and inadequacy of Evil Pieces."

It was a tempting offer and a chance to fight one of the legendary Japanese swordsmen in a controlled environment?

Even Shirou couldn't deny the appeal.

Shirou took a fighting stance as Excalibur Mimic took the shape of a simple katana in his hand.

Time to see how much he had forgotten.

* * *

"Is he crazy?" Xenovia spoke. Souji Okita had flee on sight order for a reason.

"I doubt he realizes just how much danger he is." Griselda said. It was a valid concern. Mayhaps with seduction failed, the devils had resorted to destroying the Einzbern heir.

The wrath of the Einzbern was dangerous but someone who could remake True Excalibur? It was not even a competition.

"I doubt Okita will hurt him." Sona said.

Shirou crashed straight through a concrete wall.

"Not a word." Sona said.

…

As Shirou forced the steel in his sword to condense itself, he assessed everything he knew about Souji Okita. In terms of baseline, Shirou had power while Okita had speed.

Plus, Okita would probably hold back, either due to underestimating him or a desire to prevent any harm.

So that was why it was such a surprise when Okita vanished.

Alarm blaring in his head, Shirou reinforced himself to maximum amount.

He tracked Okita just as the swords master struck with full force.

 ** _One Million Strikes!_**

What?

Even as the Excalibur Mimic shattered in his hand from the otherworldly pressure that it had to endure, Shirou tried to make sense of what had happened.

That was not possible. It was the strongest technique of the swordsman but there had been no killer intent.

How could he attack with complete force without a hint of malice?

Shirou reached for the fragments of sword. He would have to heal first. He knew he would be breaking bones but come on!

 _Trace ON!_

Seven blades came into existence from the fragments of the sword. All the Excalibur Fragments which had been imbedded in the Excalibur Mimic by its original blacksmiths.

Flowing like water, Shirou forced them to join back.

The Last Phantasm, Excalibur.

It was a fake but it was enough for Avalon to activate.

Broken forced themselves back in place, tendons joint and skin healed without scar.

"The Sword of One True King. So, the legends were true after all." Okita commented solemnly.

"Its wielder would know neither age nor defeat." Emiya spoke as he rose and took hold of the Greatsword.

In a sense, it galled him to rely on protection of Saber once more but since Okita had given him his best, it would be nothing short of spitting on him to give anything but his best.

"You have yet to win." Okita commented as he braced himself.

"But I can see the light of victory already." Shirou grinned. The Sword of Promised Victory shone.

"Excalibur!"

…

"This is ridiculous!" Sanji said. The barrier that protected the devils and the exorcists buckled despite being far from the target of attack.

"The power of True Excalibur is without match, even the Maous together would be hard-pressed to defeat King Arthur in a fair battle." Griselda commented.

"But he is not King Arthur, is he?" In midst of the attack Okita had apparently heard them.

"He survived that?!" Xenovia exclaimed.

"The attack was reduced in strength." Sona deduced. Okita was a near legendary figure but Excalibur _was_ legendary.

"Correct." Shirou commented even as the sword in his hand transformed, "A mimicry cannot hope to shoulder the burden of Hope of Humanity. Excalibur Mimic would explode in my hand trying to hold a fraction of Excalibur's power."

"If that was power of a fake, I would love to see you fight at your best." Okita commented. Despite unleashing another _One Million Strike_ the fake Excalibur attack had still nearly chopped him into pieces.

"You think Excalibur is my best sword?" Shirou asked. He enjoyed the shock that ran across the people.

"Excalibur is the strongest sword in existence." Okita said as a matter of fact.

"Yes, it is." Shirou acceded to the point. Gilgamesh's Ea despite its name as **_Sword of Rupture_** wasn't actually a sword being an existence before the concept of sword was even created.

"But this sword in my hand is my best sword without any doubt." It was a plain looking sword. Ramrod straight, even chipped at places with no decorations, it looked to be a cheap weapon of a poor mercenary.

"I don't know what you are thinking Emiya, but I know every strong sword in existence and that sword isn't one of them."

Shirou smirked.

"You gave me your best, now I shall give you mine." Shirou vanished.

Okita's eyes widened as immediately tightened his defences and his magic roared trying to place Emiya. The hairs on his back prickled.

Instincts flared, honed over more than a century as instantly he defended and successfully parried Emiya's strike.

"What the hell is that blade?!" Instantly, Okita realized just how dangerous the blade really was.

There was a gasp as everyone realized it too.

There, despite having defended successfully, there was a meter-long gouge through the devil's torso.

Shirou answered, "The **_Excalibur_** is not mine. It belongs to One True King. How can something that is not mine be my best sword?"

"But this?" Shirou pointed at the sword," **_Sora_** , is something that was forged in the depth of my souls. It is the one sword I take pride in and it is the one sword that has never let me down.'

"So, come and see just how your best compares to mine."

* * *

 _(World System)_

 ** _Sora: Sword of Salvation:_**

 ** _E Rank:_**

 ** _Wielder: Emiya Shirou_**

 _Contrary to popular belief, the Sword of Salvation is not a noble phantasm. Despite having been used by Emiya Shirou in legendary fights, what makes the sword so dangerous despite its deceptively low rank is its nature as a mystic code. Just like Emiya Shirou's existence is unique in his specialisation against Servants, the Sword of Salvation is unique in its specialisation against noble phantasms._

 _An atypical creation, it was a result of a mutated understanding of the (Unlimited Blade Works) of the world. When the concept of **(Heroic Spirit: Sora Emiya)** came up, the Reality Marble found itself wanting. The Sword of Salvation was a result of trying to understand a being so similar to its host._

 _But due to tragic nature of the legend of **(Sora Emiya),** even the Reality Marble refrains from the sword because….  
 **(Scroll down for more information)**_

* * *

 ** _Heroic Spirit:_** ** _Sora Emiya_**

 ** _Title:_** ** _King of Swords, The Last Hero, Beloved of Sword, The Greatest Tragedy_**

 ** _Noble Phantasm:_** ** _SHIRO, Sword of World (EX Rank)_**

 _Perhaps of all the least possible occurences, the very existence of this Heroic Spirit is an impossibility. In a certain sense, it was what would happen if the soul of Emiya Shirou and consequently **(Unlimited Blade Works),** chose someone over Emiya Shirou's very existence._

 _Defined by his selflessness, Emiya Shirou should have become **Counter Guardian** but perhaps he grew foolish, perhaps he grew weak but it doesn't matter._

 _What matters is that once upon a time when given choice, Emiya Shirou chose selfishness. When given choice between the world and his only son, Shirou defied the world itself for the sake of the King of Swords._

 _An impossibility since the beginning, his skills represent it. It is impossible for any heroic spirit wielding sword to even approach **Sora Emiya** as when the **(World of Swords)** chose him, any and all things containing the concept of **(Sword)** would chose the last hero even over its wielder._

 _A Promise of Utopia, he was. Bravest and strongest of them all. No wonder it is the greatest of all tragedies that he died taking down **(Primate Murder)**_

* * *

 ** _Next Time: Interlude: Tale of Swords (Sora Emiya vs Primate Murder)_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _: Before you start jumping about anything, I am really sorry but my schedule has been kind of busy. For those astute enough to remember chapter 11, yes Sora was planned from the beginning._

 _I am sorry for the lack of humour but I have built enough of DxD characters, time to build a fate character that will be central to story._

 _Thanks for the great reviews last time. See you next time._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_


	20. King of Swords

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Interlude: King of Swords**

 _(Time- 4 years after the Fifth Holy Grail War)  
(Location: Somewhere in the Hills of Ireland)_

 **"** You took your while, Dog." The Apostle Ancestor addressed Shirou Emiya.

"Nothing but the best for you, Vampire." It was a last resort situation, his prana reserves near the bottom, he didn't think he would get out of this one.

" ** _THEN SHOW ME!"_** The Vampire screamed.

Blades that sought each other eternally. An unwilling gift from a counter guardian to his past self.

" ** _Trace Overedge!"_**

An explosion wrecked the surroundings and Shirou knew no more.

 ** _(Character Unlocking- Counter Guardian Emiya 10%)_**

* * *

"How long will you continue to do this?!" Rin Tohsaka screamed at Shirou but he didn't listen.

"I must do what I must." Shirou said resolute.

"Without Avalon's magic, your body is falling!"

It was true, with Saber gone, even Avalon was unravelling, its magic slowly but surely degrading into nothing

"I cannot give up now." Shirou responded.

 ** _(Character Unlocking- Counter Guardian Emiya 30%)_**

"Do you know what lies at end of this road? Rin asked him desperately.

"I promised Kiritsugu I will become a hero of justice and someone has to end the misery that consumes humanity."

 ** _(Character Unlocking- Counter Guardian Emiya 50%)_**

"And what?! You will become like Archer? For Akasha's sake, you are even beginning to look like him!" Rin screamed at her wit's end.

The tanned, white haired man in his twenties didn't reply. Short of the iconic red mantle of the Fifth War's Archer, Shirou was without a doubt the origin of counter guardian Emiya.

"Would it be that bad? Becoming Alaya's servant means serving humanity." Shirou wondered aloud.

 ** _(Character Unlocking- Counter Guardian Emiya 90%)_**

Curious thing, human mind is. It is capable of unravelling the greatest of mysteries yet the simplest of things elude it. At the moment it eluded Rin Tohsaka what to say.

So, she did the smartest thing she could. She left.

Shirou didn't call her back.

 ** _(Character Unlocking- Counter Guardian Emiya 99%)_**

* * *

 _And so, our Hero fought_

 _And fought_

 _Till he couldn't fight any longer._

* * *

Shirou's eyes snapped open.

"Where… Where am I?" He croaked. He should be dead.

"Sheroooooooo!" He wished he was dead.

"What do you want Luvia?" Shirou asked Luvia.

Luvia Edelfelt had quite literally barraged into his and Tohsaka's life on the very first day they had at Clocktower and quite simply had refused to leave.

Rich and beautiful, Shirou never knew what she saw in him worth fighting over Tohsaka for. He was a lost one. A ticket to hell if there ever was.

He had guarded the secrets of his magecraft enough to know she wasn't aware of it. At times, he wished she had simply wanted to dissect him for simplicity's sake, if anything.

"Ah, is that any way to talk to your superior, Shirou-kun?"

Say what you will about the ditzy blonde, Luvia was a first-rate mage on par with Tohsaka and hence the Clock Tower had assigned him to her guidance on the hunt for a vampire which had been experimenting on local wildlife.

Speaking of which…

"I should be dead."

The vampire had turned out to be one of the weaker Apostle Ancestor, which meant still way out of Shirou's league. The last attack had been a mutual suicide technique.

"You were." Luvia's voice took a hard edge when she said that. Crisp and with a no-nonsense tone, it was easy to see why Clock Tower had trusted her.

She pointed at his chest.

His chest which was being held together by Fae Magic and microscopic blades from his reality marble. It was even now degrading visibly but it had evidently saved his life for long enough to get some help.

Avalon had few hours left in it before it was lost.

Just like Saber was lost to him.

Luvia didn't ask him and for once Shirou was glad for the ironclad laws mages had regarding not inquiring in each other's magecrafts.

"What about the Ancestor, I doubt we can get anyone strong enough in the time we have." Luvia asked.

"I can." Shirou had an idea.

"The last time you thought that, you came out looking like a meat straight out of grinder." Luvia mocked him.

"Are you really that much of a masochist? If so I can fulfil all your fantasies!"

If there was even a hint of old Emiya left him in, he would have been scarlet red but the seriousness of situation did much to dampen him.

"I need you to share your prana with me. With your magical crest's power, I can defeat him." It had been enough to defeat Gilgamesh, it will be enough for this.

"Oh, you and what army?" Needless to say, Luvia was intrigued.

Shirou would have preferred Rin for this but they hadn't talked in several months now.

"An army of swords."

Luvia was honest enough to admit that Shirou's out of the box sword craft had always been part of his allure and curiosity had an attractiveness of its own.

She reached back and unhooked one of her dress's buttons.

Shirou allowed himself to grow hard in preparation of the tantric sex ritual. Her voluptuous figure, flawless skin and long golden hairs made it easier than he would ever admit to.

* * *

 ** _Event Unlocked: He is gonna BONE her on his Sword._**

* * *

 _(Realm of Unlimited Blade Works)_

In desert wasteland which was overshadowed by gigantic iron gears in the heavens, there stood the remnant of Avalon.

Avalon, the sheathe of Excalibur. The Promise of Utopia.

Now Avalon wasn't sentient but it was smart. Smart like how a really powerful computer would be but much more complex in nature.

Avalon saw but didn't feel.

Avalon recorded but didn't interpret.

And so, Avalon saw and recorded as the Edelfelt heir and the Emiya copulated in a mockery of what it should be. The bonding was devoid of any attachment, any warmth and any real pleasure on the part of the male.

And so, Avalon realized that perhaps Emiya Shirou was not the promise it had once hoped him to be.

A Hero was supposed to bring hope and warmth in times of darkness. A Promise of Better tomorrow. Emiya Shirou couldn't even save himself, how could he hope to even save humanity.

A miracle was needed.

Some miracles are big like how Moses split the sea into two while some were small like how Avalon caused the condom the couple had been using to develop a small tear that neither party were aware of.

Avalon didn't have any real power left. But here is the thing, a miracle is a miracle. It is something profound. And something needs not be something to be profound.

Satisfied with its function complete, Avalon watched the Edelfelt heir go to sleep. It watched the Emiya go to confront the Ancestor, victory assured with the power of his Reality Marble.

But the real victor was Avalon itself which would have smiled if it had been capable of it. With all its energy gone, the Sheathe of Excalibur vanished but the Promise of Utopia had just begun.

* * *

"I am pregnant." Luvia Edelfelt was a very blunt woman. And pregnancy doesn't help with that.

"Congratulations, who is the lucky man?" Emiya Shirou didn't look up from his cooking board.

"You are."

Shirou continued chopping.

Then he stopped, feeling something amiss.

"Wait what?"

….

….

 ** _(Event Unlocked: SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!)_**

"I thought we used a condom."

"Tell that to my fucking uterus." Pregnancy really doesn't help with politeness.

Maybe it was a remnant of old Emiya Shirou but he got onto his knees and put his hands on the still flat abdomen of Luvia and said.

"We used a condom."

"I cannot believe this is the father of my child." Luvia muttered resting her face in her right hand.

"Are you sure that I am the father?" Shirou dared to hope.

"No, it was the other guy I slept with." Luvia mocked him.

"Really?!" Jubilant Shirou asked, maybe life would actually be kind to him for once?

Looking at the seething fire in Luvia's eyes, Shirou realized nope he was still the world's chew toy.

"So, abortion?" Shirou forged ahead. Hey someone had to mention it okay? Might as well be the guy who had iron for brains.

"We cannot do that. Complications aside, this could be a good thing after all."

"Really?" Shirou tried and wondered how his early entry into parenthood could be a good thing,

"Well, because of your lack of lineage, the child can inherit my family's magical crest with no complication. My family has been pressuring me for an heir anyways. You can add your magecraft to the magical crest ensuring that it gets inherited."

"My magecraft is not something that can be inherited. The likelihood of the child being compatible are microscopic." Another Sword Incarnation would be needed to inherit the Unlimited Blade Works, the possibility of that were near impossible. With Luvia's gene, surely that will not happen.

Famous last words.

* * *

 _(In Realm of Unlimited Blade Works)_

Devoid of life, ever since Avalon had been lost, the Realm of Swords was a depressing place with rusted iron and broken steel.

A place of no hope or warmth.

A place where life itself was impossible.

 ** _But sometimes the impossible must be done._**

The child in Luvia Edelfelt was an aberration, a possibility not meant to exist.

A miracle.

And so, the _very intricate web of fate **shattered**._

All the existences in existence have come from [ROOT] and to the [ROOT] they shall return.

This was precisely why the mages were so obsessed with the Root or the Akashic Records. Why bother with individual existences when you can just reach for the source of it all?

But just like everything, even **(Aberrations)** come from [ROOT]

And so unknown to everyone, even Emiya Shirou, right in his soul….

The Gate of Akasha **_opened._**

The Circle of Samsara opened as a new life came into existence

And a new host, a new promise breathed life into the dead world of Unlimited Blade Works.

Promises were a powerful thing.

And a new life was the most powerful of promise.

A promise of a better tomorrow.

A promise of hope.

So, for the first time in a timeless land, The Realm of Unlimited Blade Work dared to hope.

It did what it did best. It forged.

It dared to forge [Hope] itself.

* * *

 _(World System)_

 ** _Unlimited Blade Works_** ** _-_** _The Reality Marble of Emiya Shirou. It is capable of forging anything and everything with the element of [Sword] in it. However, what is its pinnacle is also its biggest flaw. While the reality marble has everything needed to forge a sword, all the materials and magecraft included, that is all it can really do._

 _In a sense, forging swords is all it can do._

 _It cannot forge something that is alive because life is not something that the world of iron understands._

 _Here is where **[Heroic Spirit Sora Edelfelt Emiya]** stands an exception. Having a life of his own, the Unlimited Blade Works tried to exceed the very concept of a sword._

 _A King Amongst Swords._

* * *

 _But Life is about balance, something must be sacrificed for something to be made_

* * *

Luvia's funeral was a quite affair, even his son had been quiet for once. He was smart, definitely inherited that from the Edelfelt's.

Luvia had promised him that he could be as involved as he liked with the life of his child but when she had died in childbirth, the promise had died with her.

The Edelfelt had been affluent but not numerous. Luvia's sister had perished last year at the hands of the very apostle ancestor who Shirou had been hired to kill. His son not even a day old was all that was left of more than a millennium of history of Edelfelt magecraft.

The plans he had made of continuing is pursuit of being a Hero of Justice had died with her as well. Which had brought him to here.

"You are resigning." Lorelei Barthemeloi, the Director of the Clocktower was a fierce woman and just a few days ago he might have been intimidated.

But being a parent changed you. It taught you things that simply were not in the realm of understanding of those who didn't know.

One of them was strength.

"I have a son to raise." His words came out sharper than he intended but he didn't apologize.

"A son you didn't want." The women fired.

"A son I didn't want back then." Shirou fired back and for a moment they both were stunned by Shirou actually holding his own in a battle of words.

"What changed?" Actually, curious for once, she asked.

Shirou took a moment before replying.

"I got to much riding on me." Shirou answered.

Never one to give up, Lorlei made one last attempt.

"What about your pursuit of Justice?"

Shirou snorted.

"There is no justice in abandoning my son."

 ** _(Character Counter Guardian Emiya Shirou LOCKED)_**

* * *

 _(Few years later)_

The first time Rin Tohsaka met Sora Emiya, it was at the local Fuyuki public park. She had been at the grocery store just adjacent to the park when she saw a familiar/unfamiliar mop of hair.

"Hey lady, pass the ball!" The group of five-year olds hollered at her, pointing at the football near her.

"Shirou?" She asked feeling somewhat surreal. Those eyes and that hair maybe a coincidence.

But that stupid look on his face…

"You know my dad?" Sora asked.

"Dad?" Rin asked, unexpecting of any real answer.

"Yeah, I am a father now." A voice came from behind.

His hair had turned back into its reddish shade, she idly noticed. A part of her realized that probably meant he hadn't used much of his tracing probably.

His words however were more disorienting than anything else.

"Dad, you know this lady?" Sora asked his father.

"Yeah she is the old classmate I told you about. Rin Tohsaka, my old girlfriend."

Sora processed his words for a moment.

"The Tsundere?" Sora asked.

And as Shirou Emiya smashed through a wall, all was well again.

* * *

 _(Emiya Mansion)_

"You fucked my rival." The years had done nothing but made Rin scarier, Shirou noted.

"Senpai did it to save people." Sakura Emiya staunchly defended her husband.

"You married my sister." If earlier she was looking scary, now the look on her face would have sent even Berserker running.

"I had no idea on how to raise a child. Sakura offered to move in. I couldn't say no." Not for Sora's sake, Shirou left unsaid.

"You should have seen him trying to wrestle with a diaper. The diaper was winning." Sakura offered. There was nothing more pathetically funny than an adult man looking at a diaper like a nuclear reactor.

"This makes no sense. The ritual should have neutralized any vitality of the semen. That along with a physical barrier like a condom should have been more than enough to prevent a pregnancy." Rin reasoned once she calmed down.

"We didn't find anything plausible, the Edelfelts stopped looking after few months and I knew barely anything in the first place to give it a shot." Shirou admitted.

"Ah, he has inherited one of the Edelfelts magical crest, hasn't he?" Rin asked

Unlike other magical crests, the Edelfelt magical crest, Ore Scales, was made of two parts allowing inheritance by two people at once.

"No, he has both of them." Shirou mentioned.

…

"What?" Rin asked with all her grace.

"He has both parts." Shirou said, not understanding what the big deal was.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE INHERITED BOTH PARTS?!"

"Calm down, I don't see why you are overreacting?!" The neighbours were looking now.

"Shirou, it is not possible to inherit both parts of Ore Scales by the same person." Rin explained.

"Why not?" Shirou asked.

"Because there is no single magecraft that can handle the entire power of Ore Scales." Rin said adopting Tohsaka lecture pose no.23

"Can you simplify that a bit?" Shirou wondered aloud.

Rin sighed, too used to talking to the idiot already.

"A magecraft in a certain sense is a like a tool. It has a function and it can take in energy to perform the function. But unlike a True Magic, there is a definite limit to what a function it can perform, consequently limiting what kind of energy input can be there."

"What does that have to do with Sora?"

"Sora's magecraft should have a definite limit, whatever it is. Inheriting both the parts should overload his circuits to the point where they rupture from pressure, killing him." Rin explained.

"But, Luvia performed the ritual herself and Sora's circuits were not even close to even filled."

"What?" Rin was shocked, for second time of day.

"The ritual went flawlessly; Sora's circuits were not even strained."

"What kind of magecraft does he has?!" This made no sense to the Tohsaka heir.

"I don't know." Somehow Tohsaka felt that she should be used to this stuff but one just does not get used to Emiya Shirou.

"He wasn't compatible with any known magecraft?" Somebody with so much potential…

"I didn't test. I don't want him to be magus." Shirou stated simply.

"Why?"

"Kiritsugu wanted the same with me. He didn't want me to be a mage."

"You didn't let that stop you." Rin rebuffed.

"And look what that got me. Everybody in the clocktower wants me dead or on a dissection table! I will not have that life for my son!" By the end, Shirou was positively screaming.

…

Seeing Shirou calm down, Rin continued," You have changed."

"He has, hasn't he?" Sakura, who had been a silent spectator till now interjected.

"What about your quest for Justice?"

"Do you always have to be so blunt?" Shirou asked quite hypocritically.

"Just answer."

Shirou sighed

"Initially, I realized that Sora deserved better than a life on a run with me. I just gave up after a while and moved back to Fuyuki. Taiga helped a little. Then after a while Sakura moved in. Then we got married after a while." Shirou surmised.

 _"Can't believe having a kid is all that was needed." Tohsaka thought to herself_

Aloud she asked," How did _THAT_ happen?"

Sakura, who was well aware of the seething jealousy that was her elder sister, happily explained," He fell for my feminine charms."

Rin's eyebrows twitched at the indirect insult to her feminine charms or perhaps a lack of.

Women were territorial creatures. Dangerously so.

As for Shirou, well he was lost in daydreaming at the mention of the day. His wrists ached to this day.

* * *

 _(Flashback: How Sakura and Shirou really got married)_

 _His clothes gone, he was feeling rather cold. The ropes that bound him to the crucifix were itching too._

 _"It proposes to me or it gets the whip again." Sakura said rather darkly. Shirou had rather been fond of horror movies but getting Sakura to watch silence of the lambs might have backfired._

 _Shirou tried to say that yes, he will but the ball gag in his mouth prevented it._

 _Sakura cracked the leather whip._

 ** _(Event unlocked: Senpai in the streets, Hentai in the sheets!)_**

* * *

 _(Few days later)_

And like it always does, life fell into a rhythm. Tohsaka moved in, to help out or she said, but in reality, lately she had just been running up the bill at Copenhagen in Shirou's finally honed fiscal opinion.

The Copenhagen had been up for grabs when the original owners passed on, their daughter moving to Tokyo. Shirou who had just lost his job as an Enforcer by virtue of quitting the clocktower and magecraft in general had gotten it a discount, having known the previous owners.

Sakura had inherited the rather large Matou estate after the events of the Fifth Holy Grail War had become the Second Owner of the Fuyuki city which Rin had left when she had gone on to clocktower. The couple were doing rather well for themselves.

"This makes no sense." A number of bright lines running along his body, Sora didn't hear Tohsaka mutter the words.

"What doesn't make sense?" It had taken Rin a lot of time to even convince Shirou for a primary scan but he insisted that he be there to draw the line. Rin had been moderately insulted but when Shirou and Sakura both deadpanned, she merely huffed in agreement.

"He is a [Sword] incarnation."

"What?!" Shirou, who knew exactly how rare that was, exclaimed.

"The possibility of a single sword incarnation is nearly impossible. For there to be two in a single lifetime."

"You think the Unlimited Blade Works has something to do with this?" Having the same Element or Origin, an Incarnation, was not something that could be passed on normally.

"There is one way to test it. Sora say the words _Trace On_."

"No! Rin Stop!" Shirou moved but Sora idly said the words.

 _Trace ON!_

The entirety of the Edelfelt Crest and the magic circuits that were of Sora Emiya, _triggered._

* * *

"Goddamnit Rin, what were you thinking?!" The explosion had forced Shirou to pull out a _Rho Aias!_ You know the explosion is bad when it forced you to take out something stronger than entire fortresses.

"You didn't see, neither of you?" Rin asked calmly.

"Saw what?"

"His magecrafts."

"His magecrafts? Plural?" Shirou asked.

Rin just kept on staring at the unconscious Sora.

* * *

They were back at it again.

Now told of proper visualisation and what to expect, Sora focussed and said.

 _Trace On_

"Now replicate this." Rin stretched a hand at a target that had been placed far ahead and fired a powerful Gandr curse, without any incantation. The years at the clocktower had served her well.

So, it was such a surprise when the five-year-old replicated it effortlessly on his first try.

* * *

"This makes no sense." It was Shirou now who said this.

"Now you understand what I am trying to say?" Rin asked in a self-satisfied tone.

"His incarnation as a sword should render his talent for any other magecraft absolutely zero." Shirou began.

"Yet, his talent for every magecraft we tested is absolutely at its pinnacle."

"You have a theory." It wasn't a question but a statement. Shirou didn't know much about magecraft but he knew about Tohsaka.

"What do you think Unlimited Blade Works is?" Rin asked.

Shirou didn't understand but he humoured her, "A reality marble capable of forging any and all swords in the world."

"Any and all the swords as well as its components. Like all the metals and magecrafts required. An unlimited number of blades with each having a single purpose." Rin explained.

Shirou didn't know much about magecraft but he knew about swords. Enough to get what she was trying to say, "Or it can also work in reverse!"

"Creating a single blade, containing every single magecraft of the Unlimited Blade Work. A living sword with unlimited potential." Rin explained.

"But why would my Reality Marble affect Sora?"

"We need to figure this out."

Shirou agreed and left for his work.

"Forget about it." Sakura shot down her proposal before even hearing it.

"You haven't even heard it." Rin interjected.

"You just want Shirou's children to bolster the magecraft line." Sakura cut her down bluntly.

"You are a Tohsaka, surely you can see how valuable something like him is. All the magecrafts inbuilt right into the soul! We might reach Akasha within a generation!"

"I have not been a Tohsaka for a long time." Rin cringed at that blunder of hers.

"I was with Shirou before you."

"I don't see a wedding ring." Sakura innocently showed her own ring finger graced by a simply silver band as if proclaiming her ultimate ownership of Shirou.

Which a wedding ring kind of was.

"Think of Sora, we need to figure out what is happening and whether it can hurt him." Tohsaka changed her tactics.

"Cut the crap _Onee-chan,_ what is this really about?" Sakura spoke bluntly.

…

"You still love him, don't you?" Sakura spoke.

Tohsaka didn't answer.

"If you figure out, how Unlimited Blade Works could affect Sora within a few months, you can be a mistress." Sakura conceded.

"Why that time period?" Her face scarlet, Rin still managed to ask.

In lieu of answer, Sakura's hands went to her abdomen.

Sora was going to be a big brother.

* * *

"Avalon!" One day Rin just screamed at the dinner table.

At Shirou's raised eyebrow, she explained.

"Avalon did it all, it replenished the vitality in Shirou's semen during the ritual and formed the bridge between Unlimited Blade Works and Sora."

"That is why it vanished during that time. It had expended all its energy." Shirou figured out the rest of it.

"But why?" Sakura wondered aloud.

It was a mystery that they would never find answer to. They would grow old, happy enough to know that in Avalon's absence, no child of Shirou would be affected.

Rin was to be fair somewhat distraught when her own daughter with Shirou didn't inherit the imprinted magecrafts but that was just the Tsundere talking.

Life fell into rhythm.

Sora was the centre of it all. He absorbed magecrafts like a sponge absorbed water.

His sisters adored him. His father couldn't be prouder of him.

Even Rin managed a kind word here or there.

He couldn't be happier.

Then the Primate Murder awoke.

* * *

The Beast of Gaia, the Strongest of the Apostle Ancestors, felt the call first. Gaia had ordered a purge. Humanity had destroyed earth to the point that imminent extinction was in order.

"It was a nice ride." Primate Murder spoke to its so-called master Altrogue Brunestud.

"You can speak English?" She had never known him to talk.

"I can speak murder too." That's when he attacked her.

"You dare? The contract will punish you." She dodged his massive paw.

"What contract?"

Immediately, Altrogue felt the Gaia's punishment upon her. The resistance to her magecraft sky rocketed bringing her at level of a normal mage. Even worse. Normal mages were used to the resistance from Gaia.

She on the other hand, felt like gravity had suddenly become a million times more.

She had flown like Icarus. High into the heavens but now Gaia had cut short her wings. Bereft of the gift of flight, she crashed into the ground.

Zeltretch was the first to respond, he immediately knew that the vampiric blood in his veins was an absolute kill for Gaia. He engaged the Magic of Kaleidoscope and escaped Gaia's influence in this world.

The other vampires weren't neither so lucky or powerful. They all fell, whether True or Ancient or Undead, they all fell from their positions.

And the Primate Murder watched them all fell.

His Beastly jaws dripping with anticipation and bloodlust.

With speed unmatched, he ate the body of his master and then he jumped. Covering hundreds of miles in seconds with each jump, he could smell where the vampires had fallen.

He cannibalized them all within minutes.

That's when he ran into Emiya Sora.

* * *

"Primate Murder." Sora addressed the beast.

"And who would you be?" The Beast no longer looked the same, somehow much more human looking. Something how Sora had imagined a werewolf might look like.

"Sora Edelfelt Emiya." The Edelfelt heir introduced himself.

"Any reason to interrupt my meal?" He hadn't stopped eating what was left of the Ancient Vampire to be fair.

"The time is upon us?" Sora asked as if asking of weather.

The Beast nodded, "Humanity has done critical damage to earth. Gaia has ordered an extinction. The vampires have failed to correct humanities. Their sacrifice will be useful to me."

"Useful?" Sora asked.

"You are going to play the hero anyways. Why don't you attack me and find out?" The Magical Beast said.

There was nothing more to be said, Primate Murder was about to begin the purge and Sora had to try and stop it.

In an instant a barrage of powerful curses was launched at the White Beast.

He watched them approach lazily and didn't even bother defending. They reached successfully and did nothing.

"Surprised?" The Beast mocked Sora's wide-eyed expression.

"Gaia herself is protecting me. Any magecraft against me will run into an EX-ranked Gaia resistance." He proclaimed.

"But this means…." Sora realized.

"This means that no magecraft in this world can hurt him." A voice came from behind them.

"Shirou Emiya." The Beast addressed the mage.

"You have got a plan?" Sora asked his father.

His father instead of answering began his incantation

 _I am the bone of my sword.  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood.  
I have created over a thousand blades.  
Unaware of loss,  
Nor aware of gain.  
Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival.  
I have no regrets. This is the only path.  
My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works._

And a world of fire consumed them.

"A Reality Marble?" Still unworried, the Beast observed lazily.

"Let's see, you do without Gaia's protections."

The spear of the Irish hero, stabbed through the White Beast's heart.

"That's it?" Primate Murder said ignoring the feet of demonic steel in his heart.

In response Shirou brought forth every single blade in his arsenal.

"Now that is more like it." The words of the White Beast were drowned in noise of steel as the veritable tsunami of blades descended upon him.

* * *

"Did you get him?" Sora asked.

"No, he didn't." Something _spoke._

Shirou just looked at the mess of flesh that had just spoken. It looked like something that happened to piece of soft flesh going against a meat grinder.

From the mess, bones assembled themselves while the muscles grew on the skeletal structures. Finally, skin began to grow and fur covered it.

Within seconds, the mass of flesh looked like a brand-new Primate Murder with not a hair out of place.

"Good attempt, now we will try." Lorlei Barthemeloi spoke from behind them. The Reality Marble had held the beast for the reinforcement to arrive. The entire clocktower seemed to be here.

"You will die." Sora stated. Without magecraft, the people here stood no chance.

"Then we will die trying." The director charged with the force of the entire clocktower behind her.

The Beast looked interested finally as hundreds of bags of flesh threw themselves at him. His hunger just might be sated.

* * *

"Will you let them die?" An etheral voice came from behind him. Shirou knew who or precisely what it was.

"Alaya." Shirou addressed the collective willpower of humanity.

"What is something like you doing here?" Sora asked.

Instead of Alaya, it was Shirou who answered," She is going to offer me to become a Counter Guardian."

"What?! There is no way you can accept that!" Sora screamed. To become a counter guardian was a fate worse than death. He couldn't allow his father to go through that.

"He will." Alaya spoke self-assured.

"Why? Don't tell me its your old Hero of Justice crap!" Sora finally understood why Rin always hated when _THAT_ topic came up.

It was Alaya who answered.

"Are you truly that blind boy? Emiya here gave up that life long ago? His reasons are much more sensible than that." Alaya said.

"And what kind of reason can justify doing something like that?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Saving his children. If there is a better reason, I have yet to see it." Alaya spoke with an oddly solemn note.

"What?" Sora whispered.

Finally, Shirou spoke, "The Primate Murder will kill every human. Including you and your sisters. I cannot allow that."

"There has to be a better way!" Sora argued. Tears had begun leaking out of his eyes.

"If this way you and your sister survive, then how can anything else be a better way." With a smile, Shirou Emiya faced Alaya.

"There must always be a Counter Guardian Emiya. I would pay this toll a thousand time over, if it meant your happiness." Shiro spoke as he felt Alaya preparing the contract.

"Finish your milk. Wash your armpits. Take care of your sister." Shirou spoke to Sora as he reached for the Alaya's contract which would allow him to defeat Primate Murder.

"Hey dad." Sora spoke.

"Hmm?" Shirou looked at Sora for the final time.

Only to take a reinforced punch to the face, knocking him out.

"Take care of them yourselves." That were the last words Shirou heard before he was knocked out.

Ignoring his father's unconscious body, Sora moved towards Alaya who had been watching the preceding with a supernatural calmness.

"There must always be a Counter Guardian Emiya, you say?"

Finally, after a moment, Alaya responded.

A mirthful laughter resounded as the world exploded into light and magical energy.

* * *

The Primate Murder was blindsided for the first time in its long life as a punch tore straight through his face causing him to go skidding backwards dozens of feet.

Near the fighting zone, hundreds of mages and civilians watched as the Beast which had been an unstoppable juggernaut until now was finally pushed back.

"Archer?" Rin ignored her bleeding forehead as she looked at the familiar yet unfamiliar figure with the red coat that was the mantle of justice.

"I am sorry." He looked at her.

"Sora? What are?" The pieces clicked in her head. The ridiculous amount of prana that came with being a Counter Guardian. The skills and items of the Counter Guardian EMIYA.

"Please forgive me." He launched himself at the Primate Murder.

"NO!" Rin screamed but he ignored her as the Beast finally took damage.

"Do you have any idea what you have done boy?" The Beast spoke to Sora.

"I do, the question is do you?" Sora reinforced his punch with limitless energy that came from Alaya's contract and punched straight through the barriers of the Great Beast. His left arm was now out of action just like his left one.

Even so, the Beast began regenerating visibly.

"Impressive but do you know what am I?" Primate Murder asked.

"I do but still the question is, do you know what I am?" Sora asked.

Curious at what the Counter Guardian was getting at, the Beast asked.

"And just what are you, _brat?_ " The Beast finally recovered completely.

Words and skills came just like the Mantle of Justice had. Straight from his inheritance of the Counter Guardian Emiya.

 ** _I am the bone of my sword_**

* * *

"And just what is this supposed to accomplish? Your father tried the same trick and it got him nothing but empty prana reservoirs. Even with limitless prana reserves, your mind will shatter with passage of time setting me free once more." The Beast calculated.

"Unless I kill you." Sora stated lazily.

The Beast laughed at that.

"There is no Noble Phantasm in this world that is strong enough that." The only Noble Phantasm strong enough for that was ** _Ea_** and that couldn't be replicated.

"You are correct there is Noble Phantasm **_IN_** this world." Sora smirked at that.

The Beast finally noticed something, "What are you doing?!"

Prana was overflowing like a dam filled with far too much water.

"A Noble Phantasm is a representation of a Heroic Spirit. The Counter Guardian Emiya has no real representative weapon. The closest thing to its Noble Phantasm is this world itself. And just like any Noble Phantasm it can be overloaded with prana for a single attack more powerful than it should be capable of normally!"

"Stop! If you do that, your soul will be destroyed as well!" The Beast attacked even as it tried to stop the inevitable.

But it was far too late, **_"BREAK: UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!"_**

And the world of Unlimited Blade Works itself, exploded.

* * *

Shirou opened his eyes.

That had been a weird dream.

As he moved along the mansion, he wondered where everyone was.

He spotted Rin, wearing a black dress. He wondered what had happened.

She burst into tears at the sight of him.

What was wrong?

So, stunned he was that he didn't react when she flung into his arms, a pit of eternally deep abyss forming in his gut.

What had happened?

All he could feel were Rin's tears on his shirt.

* * *

Alaya had completed her side of deal, now it was his turn.

So, Sora killed in her name.

He killed…

And he killed…

And then he killed some more…

Sometime he wondered why he was doing this…

Then sometime he wondered how long he had been doing this….

Finally, he began to wonder at last at who he was to have been doing this?

Memories came but no name.

And one day, a familiar/unfamiliar Tsundere summoned him in the Fifth Holy Grail War but he didn't know her name or his own.

Then one day, he fought a familiar/unfamiliar redhead who dreamt of being a Hero of Justice but he didn't know his name or his own.

Then finally one day he fought against the Type Mercury with the redhead who dreamt of being a Hero of Justice.

That last time he saw the familiar redhead was when the King of Heroes tried to annihilate them.

He just knew he couldn't let Shirou Emiya die. The reasons didn't matter.

And that's how the tale of Sora Emiya ended. Internalizing the damage from Gilgamesh's Enuma Elish to save his father.

* * *

 _And that is where the story of one Hero ends_

 _Sora Emiya replaced his father as the Counter Guardian EMIYA, becoming a legend taking down the Primate Murder._

 _The Original Emiya Shirou would live a long life with his family, swearing to take care of what was his family better. Only at last would he die, taking down Type Mercury and reaching the fabled lands of Avalon._

 _But where the story of one Hero ends another begins._

* * *

In another World, a different Emiya Shirou finally achieved the Heaven's Feels through the memories of the Original Emiya Shirou. He could finally save his little sister.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _: Before you start jumping about anything, I am really sorry but my schedule has been kind of busy. For those astute enough to remember chapter 11, yes Sora was planned from the beginning._

 _I am sorry for the lack of humour but I have built enough of DxD characters, time to build my fate character that will be central to story._

 _Thanks for the great reviews last time. See you next time._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_


	21. Destruction

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Destruction**

* * *

"I can barely track them!" Xenovia barely managed to gasp out. The force from the clash of swords were nothing more than flashes but the sheer strength was suffocating.

"How can even humans hope to stand a chance against a Devil like that?!" Irina asked.

 _"Irina is right." Griselda thought." How CAN a human hope to fight against a Devil like that?"_

Her eyes didn't even falter for a second from the relatively stable head of the Einzbern heir.

"They honestly don't expect a recruitment to be possible, do they?" Okita asked out loud.

To Shirou, it was a relatively transparent ploy to gain some breath. Nevertheless, he glanced at the heiress of the Gremory and Sitri family.

That was one problem solved.

Off course it opened another.

"What the hell is that blade, anyway?" Okita asked and as if to make a point, held up his blade. Made of pure mithril, it should be virtually indestructible.

The newly forming cracks however begged to differ.

Shirou's blade ** _Sora_** however was unchanged. It was still chipped but no more than it had been at the start.

"You do not honestly expect me to answer that question, do you?" Shirou replied. What was he, a bond villain?

"Well a man has gotta try."

"That he has." Shirou acquiesced before breathing deeply. He hadn't been wasting his time talking either. Hyperoxygenation of his blood for a strenuous if quick finisher.

His grey eyes took a reddish tint.

An image came in his mind of a purple haired Irishman named Fergus.

 _Caladbolg_

The gears in his reality marble faded away till all that remained was the sword in his hand and the sword in his mind.

This was the reason why perhaps _Sora_ was so dangerous. As his anchor, the sword allowed him to focus without losing his perspective amongst a wasteland of unlimited blades.

Sora could adapt into any of his blades and the associated skill instantly. There were obvious degradations in damage output due to no actual physical manifestation but the near instantaneous change would throw off even a legendary swordsman.

This was the reason why the defences of the Ultimate Devil had been breached so easily. The moment Shirou had shifted from the powerful but rigid English knight sword style to a more flowing Japanese style instantaneously, he had thrown his enemy enough to neatly bisect his left pectoral.

And as the blood loss continued, what had been a fairly even match was shifting more and more into Shirou's favour.

But at the rate of blood loss and given Devil physiology, they would be standing here waving their sticks around long enough to make a mess of his time table.

So Shirou kicked it up a notch.

"Take this as a final gift for a match fought well." Shirou intoned.

"DON'T DO IT EMIYA!" Griselda screamed just as the killing intent hit them.

 _DEATH, BLOOD, MURDER, DEATH!_

Images too gristly to described flashed before their eye as the palpable feeling of murder hung in air, swerving like waves of the great ocean.

Okita panicked for the first time in what had been decades, settled into a completely defensive stance.

Shirou still metres away took a position similar to an archer rather than a swordsman.

He breathed in.

He breathed out.

And stuck in the instant of transition.

To describe the physical process would be easy, for it was a mere sword swing but to the viewers, it was so much more.

A shot of ripple in the _space-time itself_ rushed at the devil.

And his defences failed.

It was an admirable defence of a million strikes, each with little if any difference between them but what can a sword strike do when the fabric of space time itself rushed against them.

"My if that isn't impressive." An absolutely humongous power came into existence.

Dark, almost pitch-black wall of near _nothing_ came into existence in front of the space time rupture.

And _[Nothing]_ won.

"You shouldn't have bothered, my King." Okita said.

"Oh, shouldn't have I?" Sirzechs Lucifer asked stepping from shadow looking at a crack in the wall behind his knight.

"He never aimed the attack on my person." Okita motioned at the fact that the crack was aimed at the edges of the wall.

"Oh, then my apologies for interrupting the match." Even as he said those words, there was nothing but cold stone like quality filled with intelligence and malice that looked upon Shirou.

Shirou smiled a smile that didn't quite reach the eyes as he replied," No harm, no foul."

"Is it?" The Devil asked.

"Oh, everything is just fine." Steely eyes met the demonic.

And today the steel prevailed.

* * *

On his way back home, Shirou felt the nudging of great power inside his soul he associated with the great red.

 ** _"So, I suppose the experiment was successful." The Great Red asked_**

 _"The experiment was successful but the result was a failure." Another avenue blocked._

 ** _"The King of Devil is a dangerous one. He knew what you did."_**

 _"…I had figured him for more of the King Bael but he does deserve the title of Lucifer, doesn't he?" Shirou asked._ Memories of another lifetime in a hell in another world came and left.

 ** _"Sirzechs Lucifer sold his sister for peace. Bael never had quite the strength of character unlike Lucifer."_**

 _"The question remains if he will share the information with Rias or not."_

 ** _"I would go with a no. Rias is all power but lacks both the theoretical background and street smart to handle the information."_**

 _"She is a dull one, isn't she?"_

The Americans had quite a word for it, if he remembered correctly from his trip to Texas.

Bimbo, yes, the word very accurately described Rias Gremory.

* * *

Sirzechs poured whiskey into Beelzebub's glass without Ajuka's asking before taking a sip directly from the bottle itself.

Ajuka didn't even notice.

Sirzechs busied himself watching the chipping of the firewood as it burnt to ashes while the other Maou remained entrenched in his thoughts firmly.

"What the hell are the Einzberns planning?!" In frustration, Ajuka crushed the crystal ware in his hand to pieces from excessive straining.

Sirzechs noticed the lack of whiskey in the mess and wondered just how his old friend managed to finish the fiery spirit in such a clandestine manner.

"From what I understand their interest has always been towards the Third Magic, the Heavens Feel but this interest in the power of destruction?" Sirzechs wondered.

"Emiya intentionally provoked you into defending Okita with the space time rupture." Ajuka stated.

"But why?" Lucifer wondered.

Ajuka thought for a while and eventually an idea came.

"It cannot be possible." Eyes widening Ajuka realised something. Sirzechs nudged him to answer.

"What if it was to test if Power of Destruction can destroy the fabric of space time?!"

The power of destruction was a purely offensive ability and even its defence was a wall that destroyed anything bar space time fabric.

Sirzechs snorted.

"Off course it cannot, that is a reign of…." The words trailed off, eyes widening as a hypothesis came too improbable to be true but correct nonetheless. The bottle empty slipped from his nerveless finger.

"The Magic of Destruction, The Fourth Miracle." Ajuka finished

"Imposition of Truth!" Sirzechs whispered sharply.

A brief silence intervened in the room.

"They have to be very close to the Magic itself to be able to theorize about nature of Power of Destruction." Ajuka said.

"Fucking Solomon!" Sirzechs said aloud.

To be fair, Lucifer was justified in a sense. When King Solomon, The King of Magic had died, he had taken down the Secrets of True Magic to his grave, disappointing too many to name.

The Bael had received their share for their loyalty to the Son of David in form of the _[Power of Destruction]_ but it had never been enough.

Even immeasurably weakened, the Power of Destruction was strongest of the magic of devils. Such was its power and yet the Bael family couldn't help but wonder what the True Magic had been like.

And so, the Bael had sought the Fourth Magic for millennia but there had never been quite a genius like Solomon.

"Fucking Serafall!" It was like a series of firecrackers went off in Sirzechs head as pieces made too much sense suddenly.

Ajuka was actually taken aback but a similar line of thought ran in his head soon enough.

"She knew, didn't she? The sudden obsession with Emiya. A True Magic had to be involved." Ajuka said feeling tired all of sudden.

Women were attracted towards power and devils were no exception to that.

Sirzechs snorted and said," And to think I actually believed that story about his gigantic dick and bed skills."

That had Sirzechs actually feeling better.

Off course, Ajuka had to pour water over that, "Well male True Magicians are known to be quite, well, _skilled._ "

Sirzechs motioned him to explain and Ajuka continued," Well Merlin was a half incubus, Zeltretch has banged with nearly every species imaginable and even some that aren't…."

"And King Solomon was well King Solomon." Sirzechs was feeling miserable even before he finished lamely.

"No wonder she stalks him like crazy." Ajuka tried to make light of the situation but it made the ego damage even worse.

Where was the whiskey damnit?!

* * *

The stalker in question was actually being stalked herself.

"Okay, come out now." Serafall decided to confront her stalker. She had decided that this particular place was good enough.

Off course all the plans were instantly trashed when the stalker made herself known.

…

…

"Today I shall avenge my Onii-chan!" An angry Illyasviel von Einzbern stepped out of a bush. With magical thunder around her, she cut forth a sight that would send a sane man running.

So Serafall being neither sane nor a man….

"KAWAIIIIIIII!"

"EHH!"

And so Illya ran. She ran faster than Usain Bolt. She ran fast that she broke the sound barrier. She ran so fast that a coyote tried to capture her with an ACME kit but ended up blowing himself.

But in the end, she was captured.

(A few moments later)

"She puts on the dress or she gets spanked again!"

"No anything but the spankings!" Illya was positive she couldn't sit for what seemed like a few years.

Changing into the magical girl clothes, she was expecting a molestation.

But it caught her off guard nonetheless.

"Now just call me _Onee-chan_ " Serafall said, not letting go of the struggling fifteen-year-old in her grasp.

 ** _(Event Unlocked: FBI! Upon up motherfucker!)_**

But that was one thing that Illya wouldn't do. No matter what Serafall did.

"No only Shirou Onii-chan is Onii-chan!" Illya said defiant.

That gave Serafall a pause.

"Shirou as in Shirou Emiya?"

And that gave Illya a pause.

"You know Onii-chan?" A feeling of great unease settled in Illya's stomach.

"Know him? He is my lover!" And didn't saying that made Serafall happy. Illya on the other hand was anything but happy.

"LIAR! Filthy, slutty, lying cunt!" Illya screamed.

For a moment, Serafall was taken aback before she smiled. Illya's pit in stomach seemed to widen.

"He has a dark circular birthmark on his right buttcheek." And Shirou said her daily rape attempts were a waste of time!

…

…

Like a puppet with its strings cut, Illya fell devoid of all hope.

Then all mirth seemed to vanish from Serafall's face as she thought.

"Wouldn't you have to call me Onee-chan, if I married Shirou?"

Illya lost the hope she didn't even know she had still left.

…

Looking at the cationic loli, Serafall decided to try to help her, "You wouldn't have had any chance anyway. He is your brother."

That breathed fire back into Illya.

"He is adopted!" And that was probably the first time in history that the words had been said with love.

"But he is still your adopted brother." Serafall pointed out.

"Shut up!" Illya was so sick of the stupid adoption. If only her idiot father hadn't adopted Shirou, he wouldn't be her Onii-chan and they would have probably been married already!

Hey no one has ever blamed fifteen-year olds of being rational.

And then Serafall suddenly had an idea. A dream so evil that the Great Red himself felt it, thousands of miles away.

"You know, if I manage to snag Shirou I can force him to take you as a mistress." Shirou and his sister too, the day couldn't get better!

And so Illya was tempted

And so, a deal was made.

 ** _(Event Unlocked: Deal With Devil)_**

* * *

 _And far away slept the boy whose soul had been damned._

 ** _Great Red was pacing around and screaming," I am telling you man, something Unholy has happened. The fates are going off their fucking heads!"_**

Shirou who was really tired replied.

"Relax red, what is the worst that could be happen?"

 ** _(Event Unlocked: Yeah, he just said that.)_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _: Thanks for the great reviews last time. See you next time._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_


	22. Necessity

Disclaimer: Listen well and listen all, I own Jackshit. Meaning no property of J.K. Rowlings, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books or Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High school DxD, just the original concepts and plot in this story. This Crossover is a complete AU

Summary: No matter what he does, no matter what universe he is in, Shirou Emiya has always and will always give everything he has to protect his loved ones. Even if it means taking up the life that he gave up in his previous life. BAMF Shirou

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Necessity**

* * *

"SHIROU!" Serafall fell even as she screamed towards our Hero, in the hope that he would save her.

 _But you can't save everyone._

"Nope." Shirou didn't look up from his paperwork. Fucking IRS, why the hell did a Japanese kid needed to register with American Tax Service was beyond the Einzbern heir even after the corporate accountant had to explained it multiple times.

"Nope." With a flare to make a professional gymnast green with envy, Shirou ducked out of the way of the horny and naked devil's groping attempts, all the while reaching for the Form number 13's third copy. Fuck the taxes and their triplicates.

"The more you resist, the worse the spankings will be!" The thirsty demon screamed, even as she launched a salvo of ice chains.

Not even bothering to look up, Shirou conjured a wall of iron swords which locked the chains in place.

Undeterred, Serafall simply jumped over it, only to run into a trap of holy chains.

Shirou's gaze never wavered from the checkboxes.

* * *

"Well that did not work." Serafall commented seemingly to herself, even as she broke the chains with an application of pinpoint precision Ice magic causing cracks and areas of fragility in the otherwise near impermeable metal.

The rest was merely raw strength.

 _The Leviathan sneered at the obviousness of the statement before replying," A magician cannot be seduced with a mere cunt. The Akashic Records would have rendered such a fragile soul from existence long before allowing a glimpse of True Magic."_

"What do you suggest then? The Factions are already trying to entwine Emiya. I can feel Michael planning his games again and I doubt Azazel would miss anything like the resurgence of a True Magic."

 _"Azazel is not one to be underestimated but it is Ajuka to be truly cautious of."_

"Not Sirzechs?" Serafall questioned, knowing that a Satan could trust no one. Not even another one.

 _"When the time comes…." The Leviathan drawled._

 _"I will show him what destruction truly is."_

* * *

(Phenex Mansion, Underworld)

"Lord Einzbern, what do we owe the pleasure?" The venom in his father's voice was nothing new considering the guest but his own presence was. Generally, Riser like the other children of Lord Phenex was excluded from the meetings with their 'patron'. Something which was more that all right with the immortal devilling.

"How goes the assimilation of the Gremory into the Phenex household?" To the point, Riser would have appreciated it if not for the reality of situation but to be fair, even years back the strange emptiness of Jubaschiet's tone and demeaner had his mental alarm bells ringing.

His parents and their obvious hatred didn't help.

"Sirzechs is pushing back but I think it is more of a negotiation rather than any true concern for Rias."

Oh, if only the redhead would have ever bothered to crack a book of history, she would have realised just how exactly Sirzechs managed to claim the throne.

Sirzechs was without a doubt many things. Many of them even commendable but loving wasn't one of them.

"Push for it." Jubaschiet looked directly at Riser when he said that.

"Why the hurry?" Knowing full well that he couldn't afford to deny the Lord of Einzberns, Riser tried to play his youthful ignorance card to try to extract more information.

The contract of Heaven's feel that bound the fires of Archdemon Phenex to their family could be felt pulsating in warning but it dimmed down.

Even power was bondage.

"I want Rias to try to recruit Shirou." Jubaschiet said and Riser was confused whether to feel shocked at the blatant truth or the sheer absurdity of it.

Jaws dropped around and seeing no hope of assistance from rest of family, Riser spoke.

"That is impossible." The strong would never bow to the weak. All the evil pieces in the world couldn't change that simple fact.

All those years back, when those steely eyes had pinned him down and tested his immortality, his immortality had been the one to be found wanting.

And Rias wanted to subjugate _that?_

The core essence of power was will. Magical strength was inherently limited by the willpower of the caster. The greater the will, the greater the magic.

And essentially an evil piece resurrection was a subjugation of a piece by the King's will. So, the question remained, how could a softened princess hope to overwhelm the will of those eyes which contained nothing but steel.

"Rias underestimates my heir considerably." Riser could see Rias getting in way over her head.

"But, but..." Ruval spoke to interrupt when a harsh glare from him cut her off but it was all for naught when the alchemist motioned her to continue.

"Lady Serafall forbade any women from approaching him." Ruval would know. If tv soap opera was to be believed Serafall was already pregnant with their third child.

What? Devil lived long. They got bored.

"You want Rias to incite a Satan's wrath?" Riser questioned. When a Satan said something, it was an absolute order. To go against something like that was unthinkable.

"Even she wouldn't be stupid enough. Everyone knows that Serafall is courting Shirou, to interfere with something like that…" Lord Phenex had been through the Great War and the Civil War. Despite her magical girl bullshit, everyone old enough knew that the number of people who could survive her wrath could be counted on one hand with fingers left over.

"Stupid, no. Desperate, yes." In lieu of an explanation, the alchemist opened his palm and _fire_ came into existence.

Is that?!

"The Fire of Great Red?!" Just how far did the bastards reach go?!

"It is the tiniest of fraction but it should be more than enough." The alchemist said as if he wasn't holding something that could destroy even a Satan with little effort.

* * *

 ** _Great Red:_** _Most people fail to grasp the sheer depth of power of conceptual beings like the Lord of Dreams. Saying that comparing any mortal to the Great Red is like comparing a candle to the sun, is if anything an understatement. Not only the process underlying is radically different (like Fusion/Combustion in case of Sun/Candle), deriving his powers from the concept of [Dream] means that literally his fire is something one could only dream of…._

* * *

(Kuoh Academy)

"Showtime." Riser said to himself, more than his peerage flanking him as he entered the Academy's massive stone gates. He could feel the sliver of the Great Red's power pulsating like a gigantic star releasing power beyond comprehension.

He could feel the eyes of Sitri peerage as they took in the sheer depth of his newfound, if temporary, power.

He could feel the shock and fear in the Gremory peerage as they realised the chiasm that was between them and the one that they would be fighting in a month's time for their King's continued freedom.

But most of all, he could feel the power that Jubaschiet had given him seemingly so freely doing nothing but becoming another collar of slavery around his neck.

Power was bondage but he would break free.

"One month." Riser said looking straight into Rias' eyes.

He would break himself and his family free from the Einzberns.

"Give me a fight worth fighting." Riser said feeling the plans shifting in Rias' eyes. A training plan, spells, potions, recruitments and rituals. She was woefully easy to read. So young and already a sacrifice for his freedom.

He was Riser Phenex. He would burn away his bindings and take flight for freedom.

Or die trying.

* * *

(Shirou's Bedroom)

(Einzbern Mansion)

It was disturbing to Rias, at how easy it was to enter the Mansion and even Shirou's bedroom. Still it worked for the best.

Despite what people thought of her, Rias was painfully aware of her flaws. She wasn't a natural at Power of Destruction like her brother or her nephew. She wasn't as hardworking as Sona. She wasn't even as stubborn as her cousin Bael who made up for his lack of talent with sheer willpower and then some.

She had known of her betrothal and eventual Rating Match with Riser but at the time it had seen so far.

And with the way her beloved pieces had come to her, one after another, she had figured that her problem would also go away on its own.

Consequently, she had more or less forgotten about the problem. One month had been asked for training and one month had been given but the Riser she had seen today….

He wasn't an obstacle that could be defeated as they were.

So, Rias had to use that one thing she had. Her body.

"You plan to barter for my Onii chan's soul with your filthy slutty cunt." Needless to say, our favourite loli took exception to that, even as she came out of the shadows.

There is a lot that can be said about Illyasviel von Einzbern. She was cuteness powered weapon of mass destruction? Yes. She existed solely because this story's readers are all lolicon bastards? Yes. She was an incest powered jailbait of the highest order? Yes.

But one thing that can be said about Illya the most of all was that she loved her brother. So, when a stupid hoe showed up to take her Onii chan's dick for a spin? Illya would have to choke a bitch.

"You must be Illyasviel." Still naked, Rias' exhibitionism didn't endear her to Illya. Neither did her massive breasts but that is a topic for another time.

* * *

 ** _Event unlocked:_** _Let's talk more about the breasts._

* * *

"You must be one of the bitch's who masturbate to my Onii chan's stolen boxers!" The foul mouthed loli shouted.

* * *

 ** _Event unlocked:_** _Not the Illya we wanted, but the Illya we needed_

* * *

"Can we do this out of your brother's room?" Rias asked, fearing Shirou dropping by and ruining her plan.

"My brother's room?" Rias didn't really like the cruel look in the ruby eyes. Illya still looked like an angel but more like an angel of death now.

"It is actually my room." A voice like crackling of glaciers came from behind Rias and instinctively she knew, even if she had been wearing clothes, the cold wouldn't have stopped in the slightest.

One cannot blame Jubaschiet, there was only so many time Serafall could break into the Mansion before one just gives up and give her the damn room. For those wondering, where was Shirou's room if Serafall had taken his over? You see that closet? Yeah.

As for Illya, she just discovered that there was nothing like watching her enemies being pounded into dust by an absolutely monstrous _Berserker._

* * *

(Kuoh Academy)  
"Battle formation!" Sona screamed as the wards of the Academy shattered like tissue paper when a projectile stuck them at supersonic speeds.

Well trained, her peerage moved with a bit of sloppiness but acceptable for now. Together they moved to examine just what had happened. At the site of crash, they found just what or rather who had crashed. The Gremory peerage only now teleporting in.

"Rias!" Akeno screamed but Sona's healing circles were already in air, separating the unconscious and injured devil from rest of them.

"Who did this?" There was roar like an avalanche's beginning as a single giant magic circled cracked in half and split open the fabric of space and time.

"Asking questions, you already know answers to, eh Grayfia?" Serafall landed onto the ground in front of them, hard enough to crack the ground.

"What is the meaning of this, Serafall?!" Grayfia's mana was swirling in a chaotic mess around her but Serafall was far from fazed. The younger devils wisely kept their silence, Sona especially being too surprised to act.

"That is Lady Leviathan to you, turncoat." Everyone, even the newly arrived trio of exorcists, flinched at the arctic tone of voice which was so out of character.

Grayfia especially was surprised at the sheer hostility. Serafall had seemingly never cared about Grayfia's previous affiliation to the Old Devil Faction but unfortunately for the Queen, a Satan was leagues above even wife of one.

"Then what is the meaning of this, _Lady Leviathan?_ "

"I think you already know." Serafall's retort seemingly made no sense but both the women knew that Grayfia was far from stupid.

"The Lucifer will not take kindly to the attack on his sister." Grayfia indirectly admitted that she, had known about Rias' plans and it was evident to all.

"He will take the murder of his wife, even less." Instead of backing down, Serafall turned up the stakes by eleven.

That was enough.

"Wait!" Sona screamed for both parties and seemingly they paused to give her the attention but the mana in the air simply continued to build.

"Whatever Rias did, can be discussed." Sona tried to play peacekeeper but Serafall's snort cut her off.

"Idiot."

A single word caused Sona to recoil like stuck by a lightning bolt. For someone who had been lauded as a genius, all her life, coming from her own sister, a bullet would have been easier to swallow.

"Tell me Sona, what is a Satan's constitutional power?" Serafall seemingly threw a curveball.

Sona was once more surprised but she was versed enough in Devil law, "None, they are largely ceremonial position."

"Then why is a Satan's word more or less law in itself?"

That threw everyone in for a loop, the longer they thought on it. If the devil's constitution didn't give any real power, why were the Satan's words followed at all?

"Power." It was Grayfia who answered.

"One million points to the House of Harlot!" Serafall sneered sarcastically.

It was essentially true for all governments. The constitution was essentially nothing more than words on paper, unless it was actively enforced by a powerful organization. In cases of human, it was the law enforcement while the devils preferred a much more degree of deference to the personal strength.

"How is that relevant here?" It was Akeno who spoke, looking simultaneously angry at her King's condition and fearful of the angry Satan in front of her.

"It is relevant because Rias broke the word of a Satan when she tried to." Grayfia explained before continuing, "If Rias can get away with it, others might be inspired to do the same…"

"Unless she is made an example of." Sona finished looking conflicted on who to side with.

"It is not that simple, is it?" Griselda Quarta who had been watching the confrontation in silence with her protegees interjected.

"Like it ever is." Grayfia muttered loud enough for everyone to hear before speaking," Lady leviathan thinks that I am complicit in Rias' actions."

"I don't think, I know."

"I implore you to reconsider, Rias is far from strong enough to actually recruit someone like Emiya."

 _"Wait, what does she mean by someone like Emiya?" The leviathan asked in Serafall's head._

"What do you mean by 'someone like Emiya'?" A realisation seemed to run through Serafall as she seemed to understand just how far Sirzechs' machinations actually ran.

 _This is not good._ Grayfia realised as she realised that with her blunder, a fight might be inevitable.

"You know." It was a statement not a question.

"We couldn't trust you with something like that." Grayfia conceded and prepared herself for the now certain conflict.

"What is going on?" Xenovia finally had enough and just asked straight up.

Neither of the two devils answered, unwilling to let go of the secret.

"Denial of Nothingness. That is how he made the True Excalibur!"

Three horrified words whispered from the mouth of the eldest exorcist and all the motions came to halt.

"The what?" Issei asked out aloud when he saw most of the devils and the younger exorcists looking just as confused as he felt.

"The First Magic." Sona moved to explain when she saw none of the seniors speaking, eyes moving rapidly as connections made themselves clear," The ability of absolute creation."

"So close yet so far." Griselda cut off the young Sitri heir. Sona didn't look offended and merely looked at the exorcist waiting for her to continue.

"A True Magic is inherently something that can't be understood by those who don't possess one. While creation is what seems to be the domain of the First Magic, it is in practice much deeper." Serafall explained instead.

Seeing the younger generation still not get, Griselda elucidated, "Rather than creating, Denial of Nothingness forces the Universe itself to acknowledge that [Nothing] can't exist. Any object that can't exist, can be forced into existence through application of the First Magic."

"That makes no sense." Sona commented.

Griselda smirked, "That is True Magic for you, it operates under a logic of it own."

"I fail to see how it would make it any more special than any other Magic." Xenovia remarked causing the elder Quarta almost facepalm at the younger's obliviousness.

"The True Magics are called so because in reality they are the only mysteries which cannot be replicated in the current era and hence truly 'magical'. Even the devil's evil resurrection is not truly magical, being more akin to extremely sophisticated resuscitation and body modification than anything outright impossible."

"And because they operate under their own logic…" Griselda began.

"They are not limited by logic that govern other 'False Magic', if at all." Sona concluded before realizing something. "But that means!"

"That means that there is absolutely no limit to what or how much of anything can be created by the First Magic." Serafall finished causing everyone to ponder the sheer scale of a True Magic.

Now at this point, a bit of explanation is needed to understand what is really going on.

Griselda thought that Shirou possessed First Magic because of its ability to create anything, which was true, however the rest of Magics could also do so. The second magic could withdraw an Excalibur from one of the infinite universes for example.

Grayfia though Griselda wrong because Sirzechs was of opinion that Shirou possessed Fourth Magic, Truth Imposition but she wasn't saying anything.

Serafall was the closest, having witnessed the Heaven's Feel for herself but suffered from a fatal lack of the knowledge of weakened but more quantitive nature of Shirou's True Magic and again like Grayfia she wasn't saying anything.

"That is why you are after Shirou, aren't you?" Akeno asked Serafall and even the Satan was taken back at the sheer bluntness.

"Some women like money, some like looks. I cannot be faulted for liking a bit of magic but mainly his culinary skills are too good to pass up." Serafall replied and to be fair it made a bit of sense.

"So, what happens now?" Everyone looked at the newly awakened Rias, who having listened enough, asked the hard question. Everyone looked at Serafall.

"This is the part where everyone except you and Grayfia walks away." Serafall stated coldly and they took a moment to take that in.

"HELL NO!" Issei screamed and the rest of the peerage seemed to echo his sentiment.

"Be quiet!" Grayfia commanded and instantly everyone settled down.

"You cannot realistically expect us all to abandon Rias." Sona said to her sister.

"You will choose a traitor over your own sister?" Serafall's eyes, now azure, didn't seem the slightest bit of hurt. The Leviathan hungered, unknown to all.

"I don't want to see you hurt or worse." Sona said simply.

Serafall blinked at that.

"And who will be capable of hurting me?" Serafall asked as if Sona had lost her mind.

"Grayfia-sama once tied with you during the Great War and with the support of Rias' peerage…." Sona stopped her own explanation when she saw Serafall's shoulder shaking.

"Is that so? Eh Grayfia-chan? Is that what historians have been telling about out 'battle'?!" Serafall mocked the Queen mercilessly causing the later to grimace.

"I have gotten stronger besides Rias and Sona have very strong peerages. With the help of the exorcists, even you don't stand a chance." Grayfia stated.

Serafall was not impressed. "And the exorcists will help you because?" She looked pointedly at Griselda at that.

Within a moment Griselda's and Grayfia's eyes seemed to convey a ton of negotiation before an accord was reached. It would cost a lot to Grayfia later, but as long as there was a later, anything was acceptable.

"Because they cannot afford someone like you to possess the Church's most valuable property." Griselda answered.

Any trace of humour fled Serafall's face, "And just how exactly is a True Magic, property of church."

"All True Magic's are creations of the King of Magic and as such are Solomon's artefacts making them on par with the True Longinus in terms of importance to Christianity and the church has privilege in any and all such matters."

Serafall took a deep breath and thought for a moment with eyes closed.

When the arctic orbs opened and looked at her, Griselda flinched at the sheer fury before _Leviathan spoke._ " I was going to just kill you but for that I will whore you and your entire team out to my dogs for all of eternity." It was a promise.

Just a sliver of Serafall seemed to come back as she addressed Sona for one last time, "Grayfia is playing you. She knows that I will refrain from going all out. You are nothing more than a meat shield for her. Be smarter, use the brains that you are lauded for."

Sona took the entire battlefield in her view before running some mental maths and replying, "For all that I don't like her, Rias merely made a mistake and I believe death is too disproportionate of a sentence to be handed out."

Serafall palmed her face in defeat before looking back at Grayfia, "Last time we fought, you had an army and I was alone even back then. You remember how that one ended, don't you?"

Grayfia snarled but didn't say anything.

For the interest of younger audience, Serafall explained, "Last time we fought, the only reason I didn't kill you was because I believed you would make a good slave. Surrender now and a quick death I promise. Defy me one more time and the heavens will pity you when I am done."

"I will not fail Sirzechs." The Satan was defied.

"One heck of loyalty for a man who essentially purchased you but no matter. Your old dungeon cell is still waiting for you."

With a smooth movement, the Satan was in motion and the battle was on.

* * *

 _(Serafall POV)  
_ More than the battlefield, my mind was on my connection to my powers. Leviathan was hungry and it was already salivating at the torture that awaited my opponents. This close, it was increasing potency of my mana to ludicrous levels. The density of the normally vaporous energy was almost like mercury. I had to be careful otherwise even a weak ice spell could punch a hole straight through solid steel wall.

My body was in tune with my instincts and I was already able to see the numerous gaps in the teamwork of the rag tag group in front of me.

Sona's peerage was in a textbook defensive formation while Rias' made it obvious just how poor the teamwork really was. Rias and Akeno as spell casters were not protected at all while Issei looked awfully out of position. Judging from their eyes still on my previous position, only Griselda and Grayfia were able to keep up with me. Even the knights couldn't. If only Shirou was this slow, my bed wouldn't have been so lonely.

Griselda was in a picture perfect defensive Western form while her protégé were still drawing their swords.

Grayfia had already casted her spell. A trap-based spell? Predictable, so fucking predictable. That was her biggest flaw. She had correctly deduced that I will be targeting the devil heiress. She just guessed the wrong one.

The look of betrayal as I speared Sona right through her heart almost hurt.

This was the problem with sending the untrained to battlefield. Everything falters at first contact with the enemy. Again, only Grayfia and Griselda reacted in time.

Grayfia formed a powerful ice barrier around Rias, correctly deducing my next target.

Griselda took out a Holy gun and fired at me, shooting deliberately wildly. She didn't care if she hit Sona or other devils, forcing me to defend. I was almost impressed at her ruthlessness. I will rip one of her fingers for this.

But she was far from the one with magical tools, wasn't she?

I swerved and took out my first evil piece with my left hand, while my right fired an Area of Effect ice salvo. The Pawn shone with malicious promise as I flooded it with Leviathan's power.

When outnumbered, most saw defeat. I merely saw easy targets everywhere.

"STOP HER!" Smart Grayfia. Very smart if very slow.

I slammed the Pawn into Sona and an explosion of mana nearly took everyone of their feet as I resurrected my sister into my peerage but I was already racing towards Rias.

" ** _Command! Command your peerage to attack the exorcists!"_** Sona will hate me I think but nothing a century of time wont help. King's command pitted a King's will against its peerage member and can be used to enforced commands when the difference in willpower of a King and the member is substantial.

With Leviathan's will augmenting my own, Sona had no choice, " ** _Command! Attack the exorcists!"_** Her peerage had no choice either. My pawn greatly augmented Sona because of Leviathan's power.

Sona was not very strong in first place. As Satan I was in another league and Leviathan as an archdemon was above even that.

Now only Grayfia and Rias were left. Leviathan's mana roared in my veins and almost burst.

One moment I touched ground and then the sound barrier broke.

I approached Rias from an angle, keeping her between myself and Grayfia. It put me on a collision course with the Knight of Gremory but he found out what happened when a supersonic devil bodyslams you. The Rook and Pawn were too slow to even perceive what happened.

I could feel Grayfia pump more magic into her ice barrier while Akeno and her king had their spell almost prepared in my direction. I in response allowed the ice magic in my veins to overflow.

I called this my **_Breaker_** form as I took a form like an ice ghost.

The look as I ghosted straight through an Ultimate Class barrier with nary a bit of resistance…

My hand already containing another Pawn reached for the redhead's pretty neck.

In desperation more than skill, the Gremory fired the spell at my face. It was strong for her level and would certainly be a bitch to tank.

So, I merely entered my **_Breaker_** form.

Her hope died just as she did when my hands wrapped around her lithe neck. The Evil piece between my palm and her smooth skin.

*SNAP*

" ** _Command! Command your peerage to attack Grayfia."_**

In tandem, I crushed Sona's and Rias' wills. It should be enough.

My mouth was drooling due to the leak over from the Leviathan as I savoured the look of defeat in Griselda's eyes. I savoured especially the shear fear in the youngest exorcist (Irina?).

But nothing was quite as delicious as the sheer shock in the blue haired Xenovia as she attempted an overhead strike with Durandal and I stopped it cold with my hand.

"Impossible!" She whispered as the gravity of situation seemed to finally sink into the younger Quarta as she tried to comprehend what had happened. "That is amongst the holiest of blades on earth. It should have hurt you!"

"It hurts me." I punctuated the statement by punching her, causing the exorcist to go away flying away. The Durandal I threw away, showing my blackened hand and I said, "But my will is greater than my pain."

"The question is." I looked her straight in the eyes and I saw her break down as I asked her," Is yours?"

Just about done with this charade, I forced the atmosphere to bend to my will and a storm eye appeared directly above me as I prepared my _Empress of Wonderland._

"That is enough." A familiar voice spoke.

* * *

 ** _Event unlocked:_** _A Hero always arrives late_

* * *

 _(Shirou POV)_

"That is no way to treat a blade." I muttered as I picked up Durandal and I could feel the world of my soul come alive at holding a true Noble Phantasm.

I don't pretend to understand the intricacies of what I was witnessing but I couldn't allow Serafall to kill Grayfia or the exorcists.

Taking down Serafall like this would usually take a miracle and while Shirou would have barely hesitated usually, the blade in his hand made it redundant.

 _Shine without peer, DURANDAL!_

And with one of the three miracles that God had once forged the blade with, the Holy Sword shone with a light as peerless as its edge.

A pillar of light connected heaven and earth utterly disrupting the gathering storm.

When the light died down, the rest of combatants were gathered around the downed Satan, who amazingly was still conscious if barely.

"This is so much like you, Shirou." Serafall drawled out.

"Like what?" I humoured her.

"To take me from behind, when I am utterly unprepared."

For the rest of my life, I would regret the snort that slipped my steely demeaner.

Serafall 1 Shirou 0

 _"It wasn't that bad, was it?" I said to the Great Bastard in my head._

 ** _The Great Red facepalmed. Now that was just tempting fate._**

My smile must have shown as Serafall's eyes narrowed.

"You think you won, don't you?" Serafall asked.

I didn't reply, just looking around her condition which didn't exactly scream victorious.

An absolutely evil look passed through Serafall's face which I had only seen once before. Oh, for god's sake, no.

"It must fill you with joy to beat on your pregnant girlfriend." Serafall said, falling unconscious.

My what?

 _"But we didn't have sex!" I raged at the Great Red because somehow, I just knew it was his damn fault!_

 ** _"Explain that to everyone who thinks you both had sex to release Sona from betrothal contract and her."_**

To who?

"ONII CHAN, you bastard!"

So yeah that was me, Emiya Shirou winning a battle and still getting blasted by my own sister.

 _"Don't say it." I addressed Red._

 ** _"Emiya…" The dragon spoke to me._**

 _"DON'T FUCKING SAY IT!" I roared but was ignored._

 ** _"I told you so."_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** _:_ I really love this fic honestly and I will love to finish it as fast as I can but my studies are killing me. But seriously we are closing on 1.8K+follows. That's a doozy! I never expected this fic to reach these heights and for that an honest thanks.

 _Thanks for the great reviews last time. See you next time._

 _Till then, RATE, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!_


End file.
